


Призыв к оружию

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav



Series: Призыв к оружию [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Single work, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Марсель плетет интриги при дворе Альдо Ракана, в Хексберг собирают экспедицию на Запад, а Рокэ Алва заключает сделку с Леворуким.Альтернативное развитие событий, начиная с момента попадания Алвы в Багерлее.Примечание: Внимание, в этом тексте не любят Ричарда Окделла и он выступает как негативный персонаж.Примечание 2: Отношения Вальдеса и Кальдмеера выходят на первый план в повествовании с 11 главы.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Roque Alva/Marcel Valmon | Viscount Valme
Series: Призыв к оружию [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880473
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://radikal.ru)


	2. Chapter 2

_ Знаешь, это важней, чем сон, это важней, чем явь, _

_ Если б я был не тобой спасен - это был бы не я, _

_ Знаешь, это сильней, чем страх, это сильней, чем боль, _

_ Держится мир на семи ветрах - и два из них мы с тобой… _

За последние месяцы Марсель отвык изображать из себя идиота. С Рокэ этого не хотелось делать, наоборот, Марсель бы и рад выглядеть умным и решительным, но не получалось.

Теперь же, когда он ждал в галерее, борясь с желанием поправить пристегнутое пузо, наряженный в неимоверно нелепый костюм - не слишком умный и слегка не от мира сего сынок старого брюзги Валмона - Марселю было крайне неловко. Впрочем, взгляд вышедшего к нему Робера Эпине показал, что маскарад удался. На лице нынешнего «первого маршала» ясно читалось презрение.

С Эпине Марсель знаком не был, но слышал о нем от Марианны, а ее мнению стоило доверять больше, чем собственному. Он-то не обеспечивал себя, вертя толпой мужчин. По словам Марианны, Робер заслуживал доверия, несмотря на то, что был правой рукой узурпатора.

Если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, Эпине был бы Марселю даже симпатичен. Сейчас он выглядел раздосадованным, неимоверно уставшим и старше своих лет, но взгляд оставался твердым и внимательным.

- Виконт Валмэ? Его величество вас примет.

- Очень рад. Я... спасибо, очень рад, когда я услышал, что его величество хочет возродить обычаи Гальтары, я был так счастлив, ведь мои исследования...

Эпине наверняка решил, что он полный идиот.

Впрочем, на фоне господина в белом, даже нынешний образ Марселя был не так плох. Валмэ уже второй час слушал о величии Гальтары, кивал и вставлял комплименты, а сам думал только об одном: почему, почему Рокэ сдался этому убожеству? После всех своих блистательных побед он просто сдался и позволил бросить себя в Багерлее. Этому могло быть только два объяснения: магия или хитрый план. В магию Марсель до некоторых пор не верил. Но, когда он уже почти решил, что первый делом нужно найти способ связаться с Рокэ и выяснить, о чем же этот самый “хитрый план”, в голове всплыла легенда о затопленном городе. По спине пробежал холод и это заставило Марселя насторожиться, словно борзую, почуявшую запах дичи. Давай, Валмэ, играй свою роль, потому что, если твои опасения правдивы и хитрого плана у Ворона нет, именно тебе его спасать.

- Ваше величество, я не могу выразить, как я счастлив, что вы столь мудры и дальновидны! - Марсель поклонился как можно ниже (пузо слегка мешало). - Я посвятил свою жизнь изучению секретов Гальтары, но до сегодняшнего дня никому не было дела до тайных знаний!

Альдо Ракан улыбался, как кот над миской сметаны. Лаик и въедливый папенькин характер стоило превозносить до небес за то, что они научили Марселя складно врать. Историю о том, как он случайно нашел в особняке Савиньяков фолиант о Гальтаре (наверняка изъятый хитрыми интриганами из королевской библиотеки!), он излагал долго, подробно и вдохновенно. Самозваный король кивал и сверкал глазами, Эпине порывался уйти, но Альдо его не отпустил, и "маршал" украдкой зевал в кулак. Посматривал он на Марселя уже с откровенной ненавистью.

- И в этой книге было что-то о силе Раканов? - Альдо подался вперед, пожирая Марселя глазами.

- Да. Ваше величество, у меня есть кое-какие заметки, но я побоялся сегодня брать их с собой...

- Тогда завтра жду вас здесь в полдень со всем, что у вас есть, - решительно объявил Альдо.

- Ты мне обещал, что завтра мы займемся неотложными делами, - устало напомнил Робер. Самозванец от него только отмахнулся.

- Ты же понимаешь, это важнее, чем дурацкие претензии купцов?

Марсель решил было, что аудиенция окончена, но Альдо еще не меньше получаса говорил о будущем величии Анаксии и не собирался его отпускать. Речь Ракана прервал стук в дверь.

- Что еще? - недовольно крикнул Альдо, но расплылся в улыбке, увидев вошедшего.

- Ричард, входи. Я познакомлю тебя с виконтом Валмэ.

Ричарда Окделла Марсель смутно помнил. Он был оруженосцем у Рокэ (сплетен на эту тему ходило великое множество и от нескольких Марселя передергивало), и они сталкивались раз или два в салоне у Марианны. Правда, Марсель запомнил угловатого и худощавого подростка, а теперь Окделл был на полголовы выше его и значительно шире в плечах. Его сходство со знаменитым предком было бесспорно.

- Виконт Марсель Валмэ, специалист по Гальтарскому периоду. Герцог Ричард Окделл, повелитель Скал.

Окделл коротко кивнул. Валмэ он, к счастью, не узнал. Марсель, как ему ни претило, поклонился.

- Я наслышан, - сказал он. - Вы были оруженосцем герцога Алва. И я преклоняюсь перед вашим мужеством. Пережить Сагранскую компанию!... Я доехал с Алвой до Фельпа и это были худшие две недели в моей жизни!

Окделл задрал нос до потолка.

- Мы, люди военные, привычны к лишениям, - надменно заявил он.

- Вы ездили с Алвой в Фельп? - спросил Эпине с внезапно прорезавшимся интересом. - Зачем? Вы ведь не военный.

Марсель напоказ скривился.

- Мой папенька, граф Валмон, желает видеть меня, как он выражается, "при деле". Ученые занятия он таковым не считает и всячески настаивает, чтобы я делал военную карьеру. Так я и оказался при герцоге Алва. Но это был чистый ужас. Не знаю, как я не умер от этой невыносимой жары!

Это была во многом правда. Марсель триста раз проклял эту дурацкую влюбленность, которая, словно гвоздь в заднице, не давала ему жить спокойно. Но Окделл кивал с таким лицом, что Валмэ едва сдерживался.

- Алва ужасен в обращении с подчиненными, - поддакнул Окделл.

Марсель подумал, что Алва иногда в принципе ужасен, и это ничего не меняет, все равно он закатный гений, но оставил эту мысль при себе. Расположение надорца могло ему пригодиться.

Когда Альдо наконец соизволил отпустить Марселя, у Валмэ спина была мокрой от пота. Но следующая часть дня обещала быть приятнее. Марсель откинулся на подушки, жалея, что не может отстегнуть пузо, и приказал:

- К Капуйль-Гизалям!

__

****

__

После боя Вальдесу больше всего хотелось забраться в горячую ванну и провести там пару дней. Но Джильди наградил его головной болью в виде пленников-дриксов, так что пришлось спускаться на кухню. 

- У нас еще гости, - устало сообщил он Кармелите. - Проследите, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались и заплатите врачу.

Пожилая кенналийка, работавшая еще у отца Вальдеса, улыбнулась.

- Да я уж знаю. Что, и пирожки печь, дор Рахелито?

Вальдес несколько растерялся, а потом представил лицо адмирала Кальдмеера при виде пирожков.

- Нет, давайте без пирожков, это не гости... не такие гости. В общем, не совсем они гости!

- Да уж. Какие же это гости, если нет пирожков, - расстроилась кенналийка, и Вальдес махнул рукой.

- Ладно, пеките!

- С мясом или сладенькие?

- Все.

Мальчишка-адъютант, по мнению Вальдеса, еще не вышел из того возраста, когда сладкое любят все-таки больше, чем мясо.

Вальдеса ждала не только горячая ванна, но и заботливо приготовленное вино, и шадди на случай, если он заглянул домой только переодеться. С наслаждением сбросив задубевшую от крови и морской соли рубаху на пол, он отхлебнул вина. На сердце было как-то неспокойно. Силуэт с палубы чужого корабля внезапно обрел плоть и кровь, коротко, будто после болезни, остриженные волосы, старый шрам на щеке, содранную сбоку ладонь, льдистые глаза и спокойный глубокий голос.

«Я - адмирал цур зее Олаф Кальдмеер».

Глаза у него были усталые, блестящие от жара, и все равно цепкие, волосы растрепались и липли ко лбу... Вальдес поймал себя на том, что вспоминает лицо вражеского адмирала, и потянулся к вину. Ему надо выспаться, а то всякая дурь в голову лезет, право слово.

__

*****

__

Во дворце, по крайней мере, сносно кормили. Хуже, чем у Марианны, и кэналлийского вина здесь не дождешься, но хоть что-то. Нынче в столице с продуктами было туго.

Марсель предпочел бы встретить Зимний Излом один, за бутылкой вина, а то еще и четыре свечи зажег бы. И думал… ну, понятно, о ком и о чем. Приходилось же сидеть на пиру, изображая восторг от оказанной чести. 

На самом деле он жестоко скучал, от нечего делать разглядывая гостей. Посадили его, как ни странно, за главным столом, но с самого краю. Что ж, зато на самого Валмэ мало кто смотрел, а ему был отлично виден весь стол. Новоиспеченный анакс уже изрядно набрался. Рядом с ним сидела пожилая, некрасивая, но неизменно притягивающая взор дама в черном и золотом. Марсель уже знал, что это бабушка Ракана, принцесса Матильда. Эпине, сидевший по другую руку от анакса, выглядел больным.

\- Восславим дом Раканов! - раздался чей-то нетрезвый возглас. 

Марсель поднял бокал вместе со всеми. 

Когда будет достаточно вежливо уйти? Все уже изрядно пьяны, говорить на пиру с каким-то там ординаром-ученым Альдо на станет. Вечер потрачен зря. Но тут внесли новые блюда, пьяный смех и выкрики притихли и Марсель услышал, как кто-то негромко говорит:

- Вы слышали новость? Говорят, Рокэ Алва в Хексберг. Во время битвы с дриксами его видели на флагманском корабле!

- Откуда вы знаете? Что…

- Восславим дом Молний!

«Да чтоб вам ызаргов в задницу!»- мысленно выругался Марсель. Кто говорил про Алву?..

Тем временем пир становился веселее. Альдо пересел ближе к бабушке, и что-то весело ей говорил, гости тоже потихоньку пересаживались, сбиваясь в групки по интересам. На пустой стул возле Марселя внезапно опустился Эпине.

- Вы будто призрака увидели,- заметил он. Марсель проклял свою непокорную физиономию с ее гримасами, но такой шанс нельзя было упускать.

- Кто-то из гостей сказал, что Алву видели в Хексберг. 

- Глупости,- заметил Робер вполголоса, чтобы его слышал только Марсель. - Рокэ Алва совершенно точно в Багерлее. Я видел его.

- Вы видели Рокэ Алву?- Марсель спохватился в последний миг и сменил тон на жадно-любопытный.

- Да. Он… О, Ричард вернулся. Дик, иди сюда! Пусть Альдо развлекает Матильду. Она не в духе. 

- Вы обсуждаете тайны Гальтары?- спросил Окделл, когда они обменялись приветствиями. 

- Нет. Я рассказывал виконту Валмэ, что навещал Рокэ Алву в Багерлее. 

- Скажите как там? - начал было Окделл, но тряхнул головой. - Впрочем, Алва, думаю, в порядке.

Эпине стиснул зубы и глаза у него вспыхнули такой яростью, что Марсель быстро пересмотрел свое к нему отношение. Кажется, «первый маршал» Альдо Ракана был не такой тряпкой, как остальные прихлебатели новоиспеченного анакса.

- Ты так уверен, Дик? Хочешь сказать, знаешь, на что похожа тюрьма?

Да у Эпине сохранились какие-то остатки порядочности! Марианна была права, ему среди этих, так называемых, эориев не место… Но сейчас он затеет с Окделлом ссору, а на это нет времени. 

- И все же, герцог, скажите, как там, в Багерлее? - тон Марсель оставил тот же, жадный, любопытный и небрежный, но поскольку Окделл стоял так, что не видел его лица, позволил маске упасть, чтобы Робер увидел его злость и страх за Рокэ. Страх, грозящий перерасти в парализующий ужас. Их взгляды встретились и Робер коротко кивнул.

- Комендант Багерлее неправильно истолковал приказ короля, - голос Эпине сочился ядом. - Он решил, что необходимо получить свидетельства Рокэ любой ценой. И самым лучшим способом для этого избрал запереть его в неимоверно жарких комнатах, в полной темноте, и не давать воды.

Окделл неловко пошевелился.

- К счастью кардинал Левий смог уладить это недоразумение. Сейчас Рокэ Алва относительно в порядке.

- Относительно?

- После пережитого он болеет.

Марсель пожал плечами.

- Что ж, приятно знать, что герцог Алва не такой уж железный. Знали бы вы, что мне пришлось вытерпеть по его милости за эту ужасную поездку в Фельп!

Гости начали расходиться только на рассвете. Марсель, уставший больше, чем за адский перегон до Фельпа, только и мечтал, что добраться до постели, предварительно опрокинув пару стаканов приличного вина. И спать завтра до обеда. Или даже до ужина...

- Виконт Валмэ! - Робер нагнал его и, несколько неуклюже подцепив под руку, увлек в боковую галерею.

- Герцог.

- Не стоит идти к парадному входу, там сейчас толчея, все разъезжаются. 

Марсель кивнул, сделав вид, что поверил. 

Эпине выглядел препаршиво: морщился, словно голова невыносимо болела и время от времени потирал виски. Кому бы здесь выспаться, так это ему. 

- Я навещу Рокэ Алву на днях, виконт, - внезапно негромко сказал Робер. - Могу передать от вас пару слов.

- Не стоит.

И, повинуясь внезапному порыву, Марсель добавил:

- Лучше расскажете мне потом, где именно его держат и как надежно охраняют.

Он наполовину ждал крика " Стража!" или "Предатель!", но Эпине только кивнул.

__

*****

- Итак что мы имеем? Рокэ Алва действительно в Багерлее. И тут есть вопрос: почему?

Благодарный слушатель и молчаливый советчик в лице Котика преданно следил глазами за заячьей костью у Марселя в руке.

- Возможно, конечно, что у Ворона есть хитрый план. С него станется и самому под пытки подставиться, чтобы воплотить то, что он задумал… Или все-таки нет? Что ты думаешь?

Марсель ткнул в Котика костью. Тот коротко тявкнул.

- Вот и я так думаю - мог бы, но не из-за этого балбеса-Ракана. Не тот улов. Но тогда почему он сдался? Почему? Действительно настолько любит короля? Но он показал мне город на дне озера, должно быть сам о нем думал. Если мы допустим - только допустим - что сила Раканов - не байки для розовощекого идиота?

Котик не отрывая задницу от пола каким-то образом переместился на метр ближе к столу и теперь преданно ронял слюну Марселю на домашние туфли, но Валмэ был слишком увлечен, чтобы одернуть собаку.

- Когда я придумывал, как бы половчее соврать, то перечитал чертову прорву всякой ерунды про Гальтару. Точнее, наискось проглядел. Что-то там было про клятвы, которые приносили… Котик!!! Фу!!!


	3. Chapter 3

С чего ему захотелось утром заглянуть к пленнику, Вальдес и сам не знал. Может быть, просто посмотреть на него при свете дня. Или убедиться, что вчера ему не почудился Ледяной. Вальдес тихо отворил дверь (без стука, чтобы не беспокоить раненного), но Кальдмеер не спал. Он стоял у окна и смотрел на бушующее море. Вальдес успел заметить жесткие складки у губ и сведенные брови, прежде чем Кальдмеер повернул голову на звук открывшейся двери.

- Доброе утро, господин адмирал цур-зее.

И, хотя ответ прозвучал равнодушно-вежливо, Вальдес заметил, что Кальдмеер напрягся. Выглядел он все еще плохо - бледный как полотно и осунувшийся, стоял, тяжело опираясь о стену, и Вальдес неожиданно для самого себя сказал:

- Вам еще нельзя вставать, раны слишком свежие.

- Я хотел взглянуть на погоду.

Кальдмеер шагнул от окна, но побледнел еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, уже некуда, и пошатнулся. Вальдес чего-то подобного ожидал и успел подхватить его. Он сделал вид, что не заметил болезненного вздоха, который Кальдмеер не смог сдержать.

- Вы были правы, господин Вальдес. Встал я зря.

Это прозвучало как извинение. Вальдес помог ему добраться до постели и сесть, поудобнее устроив больное плечо. Кальдмеер откинулся на подушки и зажмурился, пережидая боль. Вальдес несколько минут молчал, давая ему отдышаться.

- Хотите совет, господин адмирал цур зее, - наконец произнес Ротгер, сам не зная, что творит.

Кальдмеер скептично поднял бровь, но кивнул. 

- Вас ведь сейчас терзает не рана. Поражение, плен, смерть ваших людей - куда хуже. Выпейте. Вино заглушит эту боль, хоть ненадолго и поможет забыться, а именно это вам нужно. Я сейчас уйду и не появлюсь до ночи, чтоб вы не думали, что я хочу вас напоить, чтобы что-то вызнать.

У Кальдмеера яростно сверкнули глаза, и будь он здоров, Вальлес, пожалуй, ожидал бы удара, но дриксенский адмирал неохотно кивнул. 

- Возможно вы и правы, но пить я не стану. Пока я отвечаю хоть за одну жизнь... 

- Если мое слово может стать вам порукой, я обещаю, что до завтра, по крайней мере, ничего не случится. 

Кальдмеер усмехнулся уголком рта, мол кто из нас что в этой жизни может обещать, и задумчиво потер изуродованную щеку. Вальдес решил, что он сказал все, что хотел, и уже готов был уйти, когда Кальдмеер негромко сказал: 

- Благодарю вас, господин Вальдес. Это хороший совет. 

*****************

- О, любезный герцог, господин барон будет счастлив, что вы хотите послушать новую мелодию его птичек! Прошу, пройдите в кабинет!

- Стыдно признаться, но я не помню дорогу, - донесся знакомый голос.

Котик навострил уши и Марсель предупреждающе потянул его за ошейник. Библиотека у барона была даже лучше чем в Валмоне, и Марианна разыграла перед гостями целое представление, чтобы обеспечить ему пару свободных часов.

...Столик зашатался, вино выплеснулось на паркет и камзол сидевшего ближе всех Рокслея. Эвро ужом ввинтилась под его кресло, вытетела с другой стороны и унеслась бы в коридор, если бы не попавшаяся на пути неподвязанная штора. Марсель успел вскочить на ноги, так что его камзол не пострадал, а ушастый виновник переполоха врезался ему в колени. Кресло Рокслея такого натиска не пережило бы. Колени Марселя пережили, но на ногах он устоял с трудом. Котик рванулся вправо, в обход, но Валмэ схватил его за ошейник.

- А ну стой, невоспитанный ты пес!

Эвро заскулила из глубин шторы. Штора подозрительно трещала. 

- Да что же это... виконт!

При том, что он знал, что все это просто задуманная игра, при виде рассерженной Марианны Марселю стало немного не по себе. 

- Я приношу глубочайшие...

- Ну уж нет!

Марианна шлепнула его веером по щеке:

- Не приму я ваших извинений виконт! Ваш ужасный зверь опять напугал бедную Эвро!

Марсель схватился за щеку - не то чтобы совсем наигранно - и Марианна безжалостно стукнула его по пальцам.

- Марианна, я от всей души...

- Устроил тут ужасный беспорядок!

- Моя прекрасная...

- Рычит на гостей!

Марсель низко поклонился, надеясь, что это спасет его от новых ударов, но тут же заработал еще один, по плечу. 

- Я нижайше прошу прощения и немедленно удалюсь...

- Ну уж нет,- она надула губки и отвернулась. - Так легко вы не отделаетесь. 

- Я готов молить вас о прощении... Только не нужно больше меня бить, - взмолился Марсель.

Котик забился хозяину под ноги и делал вид, что он что-то вроде крошечной болонки. 

- Дорогая, я думаю Котик просто не смог устоять перед прелестью твоей Эвро, а значит и винить его не в чем. Кто же может совладать с такой красотой?

Барон Капуль-Гизаль подцепил Марселя под локоть отработанным непринужденным жестом. 

- Пойдемте, виконт, я спасу вас от гнева моей прекрасной супруги. 

- И как минимум час не возвращайтесь! - приказала Марианна. - Так и знайте, на этот час я вас прогоняю!

На самом деле барон препроводил Марселя в библиотеку, оставив там наедине с книгами и вином. Ложь про Гальтару следовало подкрепить какими-то фактами, а у Марселя уже, по правде говоря, исчерпался запас…

- Я ужасная хозяйка, герцог, не так ли? -притворно огорчилась Марианна. - Я вас проведу...

Шаги приближались. 

- Мне нужен Марсель Валмэ, - тихо сказал Эпине. - Он у вас? Мне нужно поговорить с ним. 

- Иногда мужчины предпочитают общество друг-друга, а не мое, и обычно я нисколечко не обижаюсь, но...

Марсель бросился в коридор: 

- Я здесь. У вас есть новости?

Марианна оставила из одних. Марсель знал, что потом она, разумеется, вытрясет из него все подробности, касающиеся Алвы, но сейчас кто-то должен был развлекать гостей. Эпине выпил предложенный бокал залпом, но когда Марсель попытался подлить, остановил его.

- Не стоит, усну.

- Тогда рассказывайте. 

- Я говорил с Левием. Он видит Алву, и уверен, что сейчас с ним обращаются терпимо. 

- Это была хорошая новость, а есть и плохая?

- Альдо с ума сходит по реликвиям, которые дадут ему силу Раканов. Ему нужен меч, и так просто он от Алвы не отстанет. Пока что, он не хочет ссориться с Левием, потому что Левий олицетворяет Агарис. Но он теряет терпение. Рано или поздно… но он возобновит пытки.

Эпине откинулся на спинку кресла и провел ладонями по глазам таким знакомым жестом, что Марселя передернуло. 

- Я могу войти в Багерлее, виконт. Но не выйти. У вас был какой-то план?

- Я думаю, Алва сам мог бы выйти оттуда, если бы хотел. Думаю, то, что держит его - не цепи и не стены тюрьмы... Поговорить бы с ним! Хотя пару слов.. 

- Этого я сделать не могу. 

Эпине поднялся.

- Мне нужно идти. Что ж, у нас еще есть время, пока Альдо не решится рассорится с Левием и после - пока он не узнает, где Рокэ прячет меч. До этого он, по крайней мере, сохранит Алве жизнь.

Марсель усмехнулся с чувством какой-то отчаянно-мрачной гордости. 

- Алва ни слова не скажет, если не захочет, вы ведь знаете. 

*****************

Валмэ не любил ждать. Это всегда было скучно, чревато неприятностями, когда его буйная фантазия включалась и начинала работать невовремя и, честно говоря, попросту страшно. Вот и сейчас он стоял в приемной, ожидая пока освободится Альдо, назначивший «специалисту по Гальтаре» очередную аудиенцию, и Марселя немного потряхивало. Когда доходило до дела - оооо, тут Марселя несло так, что ему позавидовали бы лучшие столичные комедианты, особенно те что ставят Дидериха, учитывая сколько пафоса он добавлял в каждое свое слово. Но ждать...

Дверь кабинета распахнулась.

- Я сказал, это будет суд эориев и точка! - донесся до него громкий голос Альдо. - И нам некогда ждать. Суд начнется через четыре дня. Но все должно быть законно. Завтра составим обвинительный документ и назначим защитника. А теперь идите, меня ждут дела. 

Суд! Уж не Алву ли он решил судить? Марсель надеялся понять что-то по лицу Эпине. Тот не посмотрел на Валмэ, прошел мимо, но коротко, едва заметно кивнул. Значит, все-таки, Алва. 

Гимнет тронул Марселя за плечо:

- Государь ждет вас. 

Марсель закусил губу так сильно, что почувствовал вкус крови. Готовься, сейчас он спросит тебя о Гальтарских обычаях. Отвечай. Забудь о том, что помогаешь ему срежиссировать суд, перед которым предстанет Рокэ. 

Барон Кракл в зеленом венке был частью ночного кошмара. Если б в самом деле, думал Робер, отчаянно стараясь держать язык за зубами. Сказать хотелось многое, да только кому это говорить? Краклу и прочим холуям, на которых он и в Агарисе насмотрелся? Альдо не скажешь… Может быть тремя днями раньше и сказал бы, а сейчас попасть под горячую руку сюзерена и подвести Валмэ? Нет, тут надо молчать. 

- Метр Инголс очень опытен, а дело трудное. В старину защитника у обвиняемого быть не могло…

Да-да, а мы вместо завтра хотим попасть в позавчера, но иногда хотение коротковато… О, а вот и Альдо. В белой тунике с золотым Зверем, глаза горят. Его бы встряхнуть за шиворот, образумить, и вытащить из Олларии, пока здесь не разверзлось самое пекло. Валмэ будет спасать Ворона, а он - Альдо. Не анакса и сюзерена, цена которым медный грош, а того Альдо, который на остатки фамильных драгоценностей его лечил и кормил. Матильда смерть внука не переживет… Мысль пошли по привычному кругу, затягивая в дрему, но тут Альдо договорил и опустился в свое золоченое кресло. Кракл громко объявил:

- Ввести подсудимого! И да свершится правосудие!

В наступившей тишине что-то звякнуло и ввели Алву. Он был в цепях, но тонких, не тех тяжеленных кандалах, которые Эпине видел в камере, и держался очень прямо. 

По залу суда пробежал шепот. Алве вернули маршальский мундир, и выглядел он немного лучше чем Эпине помнил, хотя исхудал еще сильнее и лихорадочный румянец никуда не делся. В довершение, ему остригли волосы и короткие неровные космы торчали как придется. Робер покосился на Альдо и, увидев его довольную улыбку, стиснул зубы. Впрочем, если Альдо хотел этим унизить Ворона, ничего не вышло. Рокэ держался абсолютно спокойно и не выглядел ни смешным, ни жалким. Увидев «гальтарские» костюмы судейских он поднял бровь и усмехнулся, и Робер подавил неуместную улыбку. Он бы тоже посмеялся с этого фарса не будь все так… страшно. Алва спокойно сел, закинув ногу на ногу. Цепи словно не доставляли ему неудобств. Эпине старался не смотреть на него, опасаясь себя выдать - словами лгать он мог, с лицом и взглядом было сложнее - и зацепился глазами за фигуру на галерке, среди зрителей. Лицо мужчины скрывал нелепый берет, натянутый на уши, но по тому как он стоит, Эпине узнал виконта Валмэ.

*****************

Марселю отчаянно хотелось вымыться. Залезть в горячую воду по самую шею и не вылезать оттуда несколько дней. Может быть после этого его перестанет подташнивать.

Угодить Альдо было так легко. Марсель даже мог перемежать торжественные речи с откровенными нелепицами, пока все крутилось вокруг величия Гальтары и Раканов, Альдо принимал это за чистую монету. Он соизволил предложить Марселю вина и перешел с презрительного «виконт» на снисходительное «Валмэ», что в глазах Марселя было скорее более унизительно. Срежиссированный им суд больше напоминал дешевенькую мистерию, и Валмэ посмеялся… мрачно посмеялся. Ворон защищался вроде бы всерьез - но толку от того… Впрочем, если это затянет суд на день, два, неделю - отлично! У них так мало времени…

- Вы сегодня без Готти?- усмехнулась Марианна, опускаясь на банкетку рядом с ним. 

- Оставил его дома,- Марсель украдкой оглянулся и понизил голос: - Я бы в суде. 

- О. И как?...

- Как всегда. Вы же понимаете.

- Безусловно. Я прикажу принести вам бокал «Черной Крови», виконт. Вам сейчас это нужно. 

Марсель опасался пьянеть, но выпить правда стоило бы. Может тогда он перестанет посылать проклятия на голову Ракана и начнет, наконец, думать.

- Моя прекрасная Марианна, а Эпине здесь? Это к нему вы так быстро уходите? 

- Ревность, виконт, в стенах этого дома не поощряется,- рассмеялась она, взглядом указывая на эркер.

Эпине сидел там один и в другое время Марсель к нему ни за что не подошел бы - чутье на неприятности у него было неплохое - но выбора не было. 

- Герцог? Позвольте сказать вам пару слов. 

- Говорите.

- Могу я сесть?

Эпине наконец отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на него.

- Прошу прощения, виконт. Я задумался.

- Могу я спросить о чем?

- Проезжали сегодня по Шляпному переулку, и я обратил внимание, как неудачно там стоит сухое дерево. В любую грозу может упасть и перекрыть улицу, но никто пока не озаботился его спилить. 

Марсель только огромным усилием удержал лицо. 

- Простите, никак не пойму к чему вы клоните. 

- Если Рокэ Алва будет осужден, то на казнь его повезут в Занху. Дорога проходит как раз там. 

Если б все было так просто… или оно и есть просто, а он наворотил себе глупых теорий? Нет. Это же Алва. Что-то есть, что держит его в Багерлее и это не кандалы и решетки. Эпине словно читал его мысли:

- У меня до сих пор это укладывается в голове. Алва - и в Багерлее… Вы поняли, почему он сдался?

- У меня есть одна мысль.

Эпине покачал головой.

- Нам больше не до мыслей, виконт. Говорите. У нас нет времени.

- Нет. Я все сделаю сам.

- Валмэ…

- Нет. Это будет моей ношей, Эпине. Организуйте людей. В доме Алвы есть потайная часть, где держат запасы и оружие. Хуан клянется, что никто ее найдет, как бы хорошо не искал, если не знает секрета. Мы спрячемся там, выждем несколько дней, пока Алву не перестанут искать. Нужно запутать погоню. 

- У нас будет второй отряд, и изуродованный труп, похожий на Алву. 

Марсель одобрительно кивнул.

- Не ожидал от вас подобной предусмотрительности.

*****************

Альдо был не в духе.

Момент Марсель выбрал неудачный, это уж точно, но он чувствовал, что если не осуществит задуманное сейчас, то потом - уже не решится.

- Ваше величество, прошу простить… Я невовремя?

- Входи, Валмэ. Чертов суд и чертов Ворон с его… 

Альдо резко замолчал, словно чуть не сболтнул лишнее.

Марсель почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холод. Он говорил с Рокэ? Поэтому так бесится? Он ведь пока ничего… ничего не сделал? Ужас подкрепил стремительно тающую решимость.

- Я как раз о суде хотел сказать, ваше величество. Вы приказали принести вам все, что касается гальтарской юриспруденции, но вчера я нашел еще один отрывок… Взгляните.

Марсель с поклоном протянул ему собственноручно сочиненный «отрывок». Альдо пробежал его глазами.

- Валмэ… Ты веришь, что Алву осудят?

- Что?... Я? - Марсель успешно изобразил идиота. - Я вообще не думал об этом. Вы просто хотели узнать, как оно было в Гальтаре, вот я и…

- И все-таки, что ты сам думаешь? Он виновен? Говори, не бойся. 

- Я не могу этого знать, ваше величество. Да, я его не люблю… Он со мной ужасно обращался, такого унижения я в жизни не испытывал, да еще и папенька теперь считает что я дезертировал, ему ничего не объяснишь. Но все-таки он, наверное, не плохой человек. Жестокий и грубый, но не совсем плохой, есть в нем что-то хорошее. Ведь он так…

Марсель замялся, изображая смущение.

- Ну-ну, продолжай.

- Я слышал разговор, который не должен был слышать, по дороге в Фельп. Алва всем сердцем любит кор… Фердинанда. Сделал бы ради него все, что угодно. Кардинал Сильвестр хотел отдать трон Алве, но он отказался, вот как он его любит.

- Вот как…

Альдо усмехнулся.

- Я, конечно, догадывался… Но в таких высоких чувствах его не заподозришь так сразу, верно?

Ну, давай, сообрази, ты, ублюдок, мрачно думал Марсель. 

- Да. Но я слышал, как Алва говорил что жизнь кор… Фердинанда для него дороже всего на свете. 

Альдо широко, беспечно усмехнулся.

- Ладно, Валмэ, хватит о Вороне. Много ему чести. Меня и так Эпине третирует… Предложил бы выпить, но дел невпроворот. А за то, что принес этот отрывок - спасибо. Нельзя ведь вернуть гальтарские обычаи в одном и не вернуть в другом… Рад, что ты понимаешь. А теперь иди. 

Истосковавшийся в душной карете Котик полез было к хозяину с нежностями, но почувствовал его настроение и тихо заскулил. Марсель уткнулся лицом в жесткую попахивающую псиной шерсть.

- Если все выйдет, как задумано, но Алва решит меня казнить, когда узнает, что я сделал, слова ему поперек не скажу, - тихо сказал Марсель собаке. - И буду руки целовать если он сам решит исполнить приговор. Только вот пусть папенькины астры останутся. Тебе понравится в Валмоне, разбойник. Будешь там куропаток гонять и мять те самые астры…

Котик лизнул хозяина в мокрую щеку. Он был совсем не против куропаток.

*****************

Если бы он сам не запер дверь на ключ четверть часа назад, то, возможно, и поверил бы. 

- Простите за поздний визит, господин Вальдес. 

- И не думайте даже извиняться. Вина?

Иногда даже обидно, что он знает куда смотреть, видит, что глаза слишком молодые и веселые, а взгляд шальной и дикий. У людей такого не бывает.

Кальдмеер берет вино левой рукой, делает глоток и чуть заметно морщится. Вальдес такого не наблюдал, но был уверен, что жест до мелочей настоящий. 

- Не любите вино?

- Кровь, да еще такую кислую - нет. 

- Не хотел бы вас обидеть, но в винах вы, кажется, не разбираетесь.

Кальдмеер машет головой. 

- И пусть… Я пришел не за вином.

Можно сказать «нет», но только зачем? Почему бы и не принять как подарок то, чего по-настоящему никогда не то что не получишь - о чем даже не попросишь… 

Как-то само собой получилось, что Вальдес привык заходить к пленнику каждое утро. Так уж выходило, что то нужно было проверить, не надо ли позвать лекаря, потом убедиться, что все в доме поняли, что с этими двумя обращаться приказано как с гостями (не то, чтобы Вальдес думал, что кто-то ослушается, но все-таки), то отправить юного адъютанта в библиотеку с разрешением брать там, что захочет, пока он от скуки с ума не сошел и подкоп рыть не начал, а то Вальдес на его месте свихнулся бы на третий день… Так оно и повелось. 

За дверью говорили - негромко, но дверь была неплотно прикрыта. Вальдес невольно задержался на миг, прежде чем открыть ее.

- Если бы вы внимательнее читали, то заметили бы, что автор ссылается, помимо известного вам договора, также на отдельные документы, заключенные между шадом, которому он служит и господином Кэналлоа…

- Соберано, - подсказал Рупи. 

- Именно. Мы можем сделать вывод, что хотя есть общее соглашение, которое, очевидно, подразумевает открытый проход через Астраповы врата…

Вальдес толкнул дверь, хотя стоял бы и слушал еще. Когда Кальдмеер рассказывал, голос у него смягчался и в нем появлялась непривычная плавность. Очевидно, рассказывать он любил и умел хорошо.

- Доброе утро, господин адмирал цур зее! Я вам помешал?

- Ни в коем случае. Доброе утро, господин Вальдес. 

Кальдмеер поднялся на ноги, приветствуя его. 

- Не вставайте, пожалуйста!

Он уже не раз это говорил, но Кальдмеер упрямо соблюдал этикет так, как считал нужным, хотя ему пока что каждое движение причиняло боль. 

- Не собирался подслушивать, но дверь была открыта. Вы говорили о шадах и Кеналлоа?

Кальдмеер незаметно кивнул адъютанту и тот ответил:

- Я читал записки капитана Бенитеса о плавании вдоль берегов Багряных земель, и удивился, что во многих поселениях его встречали как врага. 

- О, тут нечему удивляться. - Вальдес привычно присел на подоконник. - Видите ли, государство для шадов не совсем тоже самое, что для нас…

Никакой тайны в запутанных отношениях с шадами не было, но, видимо, до этого момента, юный Фельсенбург не пытался в них углубиться. Кальдмеер тоже слушал внимательно, но по оценивающему взгляду Вальдес понял, что он давно все это знает. 

Вот теперь Вальдес пожалел, что вчера позволил себе так легкомысленно соблазниться предложенным. Смотреть на Кальдмеера было почти невыносимо. 

Он сидел неровно, опираясь здоровой рукой на подлокотник кресла. Плохо зашнурованный ворот рубашки разошелся, обнажая шею, ключицы и белый край повязки на плече. Полуседые волосы немного растрепаны, и это так некстати напоминало о том, как несколько часов назад он осторожно ерошил и гладил их пока… Вальдес говорил и невольно представлял, как он провел бы по открывшейся коже вниз, под воротник, сжал здоровое плечо... Если бы он мог распустить шнуровку и увидеть, есть ли там на самом деле эта крошечная родинка под соском, если бы мог провести ладонью по спине, коснуться губами щеки. Интересно, он так же отвернул бы голову, чтобы не подставлять под поцелуи уродующий щеку шрам?

Кальдмеер смотрел на него слишком пристально.

Вальдес быстро отвел глаза. Неужели что-то заметил? Это Ледяной, ему покажи носовой платок, а он углядит и грот, и кливер. 

- Простите, господин Фельсенбург, вы еще что-то спросили? Я плохо спал сегодня ночью. 

Юный адъютант вежливо извинился, но от Вальдеса не укрылось что-то мелькнувшее в глазах Кальдмеера. Завтра надо получше держать себя в руках. В том, что в эту комнату он придет и завтра, и потом, Вальдес уже не сомневался. 


	4. Chapter 4

Они стояли в беседке. Отвернувшаяся к цветам Марианна и в стороне - Робер и Марсель. Дама обиделась и теперь оба любовника выясняют, кто виноват. Ничего особенного. Ничего подозрительного.

- Послезавтра, - говорил Марсель. - Мы останемся в особняке Рокэ на несколько дней. Там есть потайные комнаты, о которых никто не знает. Можете прийти с обыском, если хотите испортить Окделлу настроение, вы ничего не найдете.

- Не рассказывайте мне о ваших планах. На всякий случай.

- Вы же не думаете, что Альдо... Впрочем, вы правы. Так надежнее.

Некоторое время они оба молчали, а потом Эпине внезапно спросил:

- Вы ему чем-то обязаны или любите?

Первым порывом было спросить: "Это так заметно?!", но Марсель уже порядком поднаторел в придворных речах.

- А чем вы ему обязаны?

Робер негромко хмыкнул, показывая, что принял отсутствующий ответ за утвердительный.

- Жизнью.

************************

Альдо метался по малой приемной, как ошалевший от спячки медведь. Марсель вжался в стену и проклинал Окделла с его: «Подождите здесь, его величество о вас вспоминал еще утром!». Надо признать, Валмэ здорово струхнул. Попасться под горячую руки своевольному анаксу ему не улыбалось. Альдо, когда хотел, был безжалостен.

- Все ему нипочем, чертовому ворону! Он что, железный? Не понимает, что умрет на плахе?!!

- Ваше вел...

- Молчи, Робер! Валмэ! Вот ты, ты-то понимаешь, как важен этот меч!

Марсель счел, что самое разумное - молча поклониться. 

- Альдо, послушай. Ты же не можешь решать, какой приговор вынесет суд… - начал было Эпине, но анакс повернулся к нему.

- Не смей мне указывать. Не могу? Чего я не могу?!!

- Творить все, что пожелаешь! 

Сидевший Эпине резко поднялся и, к огромному удивлению Марселя, Альдо отступил на шаг. Эпине заговорил другим тоном, нарочито дружелюбным и спокойным: 

- Альдо, что это было вообще?

- Ты о чем?

- Да о Вороне. Зачем ты велел его остричь? Это как-то… - как-то низко и смешно, причем смешон тут не Алва, но это Робер успел проглотить.

- Создатель! - Альдо закатил глаза. - Да что ты дергаешься, будто я девку обесчестил!

- Это что, очередной гальтарский обычай? Мы и так на посмешище похожи с этим судом.

- Нет, не гальтарский. Просто хотел поставить наглую тварь на место.

- И правильно, - вмешался Окделл. - Пусть все видят, что Алва просто человек, а не какой-то там Леворукий, которым его воображают!

Марсель прекрасно понимал, что для его ушей этот разговор не предназначен и молчал, прикусив губу изнутри, хотя съязвить ох как тянуло, а Эпине скривился.

- То есть, того, что он все-таки проиграл, оказался в плену и под судом, недостаточно? Хотите усилить впечатление? Что ты предлагаешь сделать, Ричард, я даже не знаю - может, его еще раздеть?

Окделл внезапно залился краской по самые уши. Ах, вот оно что, понял Марсель, да не грезим ли мы о бывшем эре одинокими ночами? Два года назад по Олларии ходил слушок, что Алва спит со своим оруженосцем, но Марсель ему не слишком верил. А то, если верить всем слухам, то выйдет, что у него в постели побывал весь Талиг...

- Хватит вам! - вмешался Альдо. - Робер, прекрати. Знаю, ты считаешь себя у Ворона в долгу, но это слишком далеко зашло. Завтра последнее слушание и суд вынесет приговор! И если сегодня вечером я не узнаю, где меч, завтра приговор будет произнесен... и приведен в исполнение! 

В груди у Марселя похолодело. Завтра!

Альдо тем временем продолжал:

- А тебе, Ричард, хватит слоняться без дела. Сам видишь, ни на кого нельзя положиться. Судейские едва не проиграли Алве только потому, что у него хорошо подвешен язык. Я могу доверять только тебе. Отныне ты отвечаешь за Алву, да и за всех узников Багерлее, за их содержание и вынесение приговоров.

*******************

Впору было выть от отчаяния. Марсель, наперекор собственному ужасу, смеялся с завсегдатаями салона Марианны, но едва ли слышал, о чем ему говорят. Он лихорадочно думал. Фердинанд мертв, но вместо шестнадцати дней у него есть всего один.

За столом в нише Марсель заметил Окделла и подошел поздороваться, но получил приглашение присоединиться и им воспользовался. Ричард был пьян и продолжал пить.

- Вы в порядке, герцог?

- Да. Какая-то... нехорошая ночь. И плохой день.

Марсель кивнул. И правда, куда уж паршивее. Но тут он ощутил что-то вроде надежды. Окделл пьян, он сидит здесь и Марсель может что-то предпринять... а в кармане у Ричарда приказ Альдо, позволяющий ему входить в Багерлее.

- Позвольте предложить вам попробовать новое вино. Барон Капуль-Гизайль сегодня подробно рассказал мне о его достоинствах.

- С с....удовольствием....

Марсель призадумался, как бы половчее начать разговор об Алве, но мальчишка все сделал за него.

- В..виконт... а вы не зн..знаете... в Гальтаре умели насылать проклятия?..

- Я точно не знаю. Многие знания были утрачены, но можно предположить, что да, - завел привычную волынку Валмэ. - А почему вы спрашиваете?

- Ворон меня проклял, - сообщил Окделл свистящим шепотом.

- Проклял? - Валмэ постарался, чтобы выражение лица было удивленным, а не раздраженным. Откуда только они с Альдо берут эту чушь?

- Да. С тех пор, как начался этот суд, он снится мне каждую ночь. Должно быть, Алва насылает эти сны, чтобы поколебать мою решимость.

- И что же вам снится?

Ричард прикусил губу и уставился в бокал. Кажется, он чувствовал себя неловко. Весь этот разговор был каким-то странным, раньше надорский кабанчик держался с Марселем весьма отстраненно и презрительно, и Валмэ насторожился.

- Казнь, - наконец сказал он.

Марсель уже было проникся сочувствием - переживает, значит, о последствиях своих действий, - но Окделл продолжил.

- Казнь по гальтарским обычаям. Ворон, которого ведут по улицам Раканы на казнь, в кандалах. Я читал когда-то книгу о Беатрисе Борраска и Ринальди. Очень... очень подробную.

Марсель по горящим щекам Ричарда понял, о какой именно книге идет речь и кивнул. Он ее тоже читал.

- Она была в библиотеке Алвы. И теперь каждую ночь я все это вижу…

Теперь у Ричарда полыхали не только уши, но еще щеки и шея, и Марсель понял, что в своих подозрениях он был прав. У Марселя забрезжила смутная идея и он, еще толком не понимая, чего хочет добиться, поддакнул:

- Возможно, это действительно так. Алва был вашим господином, клятва, которую вы давали, может все еще иметь над вами определенную власть. Конечно, теперь он в плену и под судом, но древней магии нет до этого дела. Вы должны сами побороть ее. Доказать себе, что вы теперь сильнее, что вы больше не в его власти. Может быть, вам стоило бы поговорить с ним? 

По крайней мере, увязавшись за Окделлом, он сможет войти в Багерлее.

- А вы правы, виконт. Я ведь могу... поговорить, - Ричард усмехнулся, облизал губы, и Марсель с ужасом понял, что недооценил его. В этой улыбке было не волнение, как он ожидал, а похоть.

- Вам не стоит ехать одному, - быстро добавил Марсель. - Может быть, Алва надеется с помощью древней магии завладеть вашей волей. Будет лучше, если я поеду с вами.

- Я его не боюсь!

- Я не прощу себе, если вы окажетесь под угрозой, герцог! - Валмэ подбавил в голос ужаса, который, впрочем, и на самом деле испытывал. Что, если он, сам того не желая, подал Окделлу чудовищную мысль? Как его останавливать, если надорец сейчас встанет, откажется от сопровождения и уйдет? Марсель стиснул лежавшую на коленях руку в кулак так сильно, что ногти впились в ладонь.

- Вы можете сопровождать меня, - наконец решил Ричард. - Но я хочу поговорить с Алвой наедине.

“Леворукого мне в задницу, если ты останешься наедине с Алвой хоть на пять минут”, - мрачно подумал Марсель, вслух рассыпаясь в комплиментах Окделловской смелости.

- Когда поедем? Утром?

- Прямо сейчас! У меня есть приказ Альдо, меня пропустят в любое время дня и ночи!

Возможно, сейчас - это лучшее время. Охрана сонная, раздражена...

- Буквально минутку, - взмолился он.- Я попрощаюсь с Марианной. Передать от вас привет нашей прекрасной хозяйке?

- Да, буду благодарен.

Марсель подлил Окделлу вина, надеясь, что даже если он решил не дожидаться своего спутника, хотя бы сначала допьет.

- Марианна, моя душа исстрадалась по вам! - возопил Валмэ еще за полкомнаты, делая вид, что в стельку пьян. - Если вы не уделить мне минуту вашего времени, я паду бездыханным к вашим божественным ножкам!

- Я предпочитаю в своем доме живых, - рассмеялась Марианна, приглашая его в будуар. Переступив порог, Марсель перешел с куртуазного тона на деловой.

- Эпине здесь?

- В салоне.

- Выйдите, извинитесь перед ним, что вы сейчас будете заняты и скажите, что Окделл не должен выйти из этого дома без меня, даже если ради этого его придется убить. Это важно.

- Эпине его не убьет.

- Убедите его. Только быстрее.

Марианна кивнула и выскользнула за дверь. Вернулась она через пару минут, но Марселю показалось, что прошел час.

- В крайнем случае Эпине его оглушит и спрячет здесь. Марсель, что вы задумали?

- Окделл проведет меня в Багерлее.

- Как вам удалось?..

- Он не помогает мне, он думает, что Рокэ его проклял... я объясню потом, если смогу, сейчас у нас нет ни секунды!

- Чем я могу помочь?

- Мне нужно как-то замаскировать Алву. Мы должны выйти оттуда, оба. 

Марианна задумалась, нервно постукивая каблучком по паркету.

- Двое вошли и двое вышли... вы хотите выдать Алву за Окделла? Не получится. А вот наоборот... вошли двое, высокий и пузатый, вышли двое, высокий и пузатый. Рядом с Алвой вы покажетесь выше. Возьмите плащ Окделла, постарайтесь прикрыть лицо. Отдадите Алве ваш камзол и эту ужасную подушку под ним... и я дам вам пудру, она хоть немного скроет загар. Это лучшее, что я могу придумать.

- Это единственный шанс, и каким бы призрачным он ни был, другого нет. Когда мы уедем, отправьте кого-то надежного к Хуану, он сейчас живет на улице Сонных голубей, в доме, где пекарня. Скажите, что все нужно сегодня. Мы будем ждать его в окрестностях Нохи, он знает, где именно. Если не получится организовать все, пусть сделает, что может. Хотя бы достанет лошадей и охрану.

Марианна кивала, пока он говорил.

- Я сюда уже не вернусь. Вам остается Готти. Пожелайте мне удачи.

- И вам, и первому маршалу. У вас есть с собой деньги? Иногда это лучше, чем пистолет и шпага.

- Немного. Я не был готов к такому повороту.

Марианна выдвинула скрытый ящик в будуарном столике и выгребла все его содержимое.

- Берите и не смейте благодарить.

- Вы самая прекрасная женщина в мире, - Марсель все-таки припал губами к ее руке.

Погода была премерзкой - лил дождь, периодически становясь неотличимым от мокрого снега, и Окделл легко дал себя уговорить на карету. Разговор не клеился, и Марсель после десятка реплик в пустоту махнул рукой. Ричард неотрывно смотрел в окно, в темноту, но Валмэ определенно не хотел знать, о чем он думает.

В Багерлее, как и во всей великой Ракане, не хватало самого необходимого, включая свечи и факелы. Охраны тоже было меньше, чем Марсель ожидал. Карету остановили только во дворе. Под аркой стражник стоял, но он отворил ворота, повинуясь только окрику. 

Заспанный комендант в кое-как накинутом мундире, морщась, прочавкал сапогами по раскисшему двору.

- Господин герцог?

- Я хочу видеть Рокэ Алву. 

- Но к нему не велено…

Ричард ткнул коменданту в лицо приказ, подписанный Альдо. Здесь его хамская манера вести себя была как нельзя кстати, и запах вина, как надеялся Марсель, тоже. Ссориться с пьяным комендант не захочет, предпочтет пустить, ссылаясь на увиденный приказ, и доложит утром… Если им повезет. Повезло. Комендат махнул рукой стражнику.

- Прего вас проводит, господин герцог. 

Лило пуще прежнего, так что никто не удивился, когда, выйдя из кареты, Марсель старательно прикрыл лицо плащом. 

- Кошмарная погода, не так ли, герцог? - капризно протянул он. - Я вымок уже насквозь, особенно волосы. 

- Тут на вас любоваться некому. 

Из уст Алвы или Эпине Марсель бы счел это грубой, но все же шуткой, а Окделла хотелось ударить. Впрочем, он почувствовал себя отомщенным, когда пожилой стражник проворчал, не слишком заботясь о том, услышат его или нет:

- И чего только притащились сюды ночью, других делов, шо ли, нету, ну?.. 

- Проводите нас, дайте мне ключи и убирайтесь, - велел Окделл, поморщившись. - У меня секретное поручение от великого анакса. 

- И чего, до утра так-таки подождать не могло?

Надорский кабанчик немедленно взвился на дыбы, но Марсель не мешал ему ругаться и угрожать. Он украдкой оглядывался. Карета осталась по дворе, и это хорошо, в нее можно будет спрятаться побыстрее. Налево от арки, потом на лестницу…

Стражник, разозлённый и струхнувший одновременно, показал на тяжелую дубовую дверь и протянул Окделлу ключи. 

- Вы мне больше не нужны. 

- Оставлять не велено… - начал было стражник, но Окделл прикрикнул на него:

- Я сказал, вон отсюда! 

Затем он шагнул к двери, но Марсель придержал его за локоть.

- Господин герцог, погодите минуту. Не оставляйте меня одного здесь. Мне дурно… Это ужасное место…

Окделлу волей неволей пришлось поддержать старательно изображающего полуобморок Марселя, он даже немного склонился под тяжестью тела. Удар горстью завязанных в платок монет пришелся как раз по затылку, Марсель даже не ожидал от себя такой ловкости. Окделл невнятно отмахнулся, но, к счастью, все же потерял сознание и кулём рухнул к ногам Марселя.

- Иногда деньги лучше, чем пистолет и шпага? Определенно… - проворчал Марсель, вынимая из руки надорца ключи. 

Дверь негромко скрипнула. В первой комнате было темно, но дальше была видна вторая, освещенная. Марсель, пыхтя от усилий, затащил Окделла в камеру и избавил от плаща и приказа. После чего подошел к внутренней, приоткрытой двери и постучал. 

- Что за поздний визит? - раздался ядовито-насмешливый голос. 

- Прошу прощения, что явился без приглашения, но я, можно сказать, по срочному делу! - заявил Марсель, входя в комнату. - Я пришел вытащить вас отсюда.

Рокэ сидел на койке, прислонившись спиной к стене. Выглядел он лучше, чем Марсель успел навоображать, только страшно исхудал, лицо заострилось. Под глазами были синяки. В остальном полутьма скрадывала его болезненный вид, растрепанные волосы, грязную рубашку. Насчет кандалов Альдо остался непреклонен, и Марсель заметил, что Рокэ старается не шевелиться лишний раз.

- В первую очередь хочу сообщить вам, что король мертв.

- Я знаю, - негромко ответил Рокэ. - Вы это сделали?

- Я.

Повисшая тишина показалась Марселю мертвой.

- А я думал, это Придд, - сказал Рокэ, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. Кандалы громко звякнули.

Марсель ждал расспросов, но следующее, что Ворон сказал, было: "И как вы собираетесь выбраться из Багерлее?". Смерть человека, ради которого он пожертвовал собой, казалось, оставила Алву равнодушным.

Марсель собирался ответить, но Рокэ быстро мотнул головой.

- Не объясняйте, Валмэ, говорите, что делать. У нас нет времени.

- Для начала я сниму с вас цепи.

Запястья у Рокэ были стерты в кровь, а ноги и того хуже, он стиснул губы, когда Марсель возился с кандалами, но в ответ на адресованные Ракану проклятия сказал только:

- Это мелочь, виконт. Не обращайте внимания, у нас дела поважнее.

- Тогда одевайтесь, - Марсель сбросил камзол и сапоги. - Вы ниже меня, если я оденусь Окделлом, может быть, издали и сойдет... то, что вы смахиваете на выходца, нам на руку.

- Я похож на вас так же, как господин в белых штанах на короля, - хмыкнул Рокэ. Но камзол проворно натянул, расправил манжеты, пряча красные следы на руках и хмыкнул, потыкав в подшитое пузо. 

- Нынче не хватает всего, даже факелов, а я тут кое-что припас. Стойте спокойно.

Марсель выудил Марианнину коробочку и, намочив Рокэ волосы, щедро осыпал их пудрой.

Охранник внизу презрительно скривился, когда Марсель, подражая интонациям Окделла, сказал:

- Виконту сделалось нехорошо. Ему нужен воздух.

- Ходют тут, и ходют, не спится им… - проворчал охранник. - Рыстократы придурошные...

Рокэ опустил голову и сильнее прижал к лицу надушенный платок Валмэ. Прядь волос выбилась из-под шляпы, но насчет факелов Марсель не ошибся. Они шли в полумраке, и багряный плащ на плечах Валмэ казался черным.


	5. Chapter 5

Больше всего Марсель боялся, что Рокэ свалится, не дойдя до кареты. Но Ворон держался, даже когда Марсель, нервничая, ускорил шаг, только налег всем весом на его руку.

В карете он без сил откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза. Марсель мысленно выругался, заметив, что Рокэ в кровь искусал себе губы, но промолчал. Самое тяжелое позади, а за пару дней, пока они будут прятаться в городе, может быть, он придет в себя достаточно, чтобы ехать верхом.

Карета внезапно остановилась. Марсель выхватил пистолет, но это оказался Хуан. Он низко поклонился Рокэ и тот ответил улыбкой.

- У нас беда, дор Марсель. Таракан прислал людей и они ломают дом.

- Эпине! Он схвачен?!

- Нет, не то. Они ищут сокровищницу соберано. Меч. Меч короля. Но они ломают стены, вам не спрятаться.

- Нужно уезжать из города сейчас же, - Марсель стиснул зубы. Все летело к кошкам. Он так радовался, что они вышли из Багерлее, это была самая слабая часть плана, а теперь, в надежной и продуманной...

- Я нашел вам лодку, дор Марсель. Ее охраняет Базиль. Помните его? 

- Да. Мы оставим карету у рынка и спустимся вниз, к последнему мосту, через ремесленные кварталы, - Марсель мгновенно перерешал первоначальный план. - Едь и предупреди Шеманталя. В устье Мерги, как договаривались. 

Роке кивком подтвердил распоряжения. 

- Да, я смогу идти, виконт, - с усмешкой ответил он на невысказанный вопрос, привычным жестом прижимая ладони к глазам. Левая рука у него была залита кровью.

- Что случилось? Вы ранены?

Ворон покачал головой.

- Ссадина. Не беспокойтесь.

Марсель хотел осмотреть его руку, но внезапно с улицы донесся стук копыт.

- Отряд, не меньше десяти, - сказал Рокэ раньше, чем Марсель успел спросить. - У вас есть запасной пистолет, виконт? Дайте его мне.

Марсель повиновался. Карета резко остановилась.

Голоса снаружи стали громче и вдруг утихли. Кто-то распахнул дверцу кареты.

- Чем могу помочь, монсеньор? - спросил после минутной паузы Валентин Придд, снимая шляпу и низко кланяясь.

Марсель опустил пистолет. Придд заговорил в тот миг, когда Валмэ готов был нажать на курок.

Алва усмехнулся.

- А вот и вы, герцог. Такое внимание неожиданно, но, не скрою, приятно. 

- Господин первый маршал, мы в полном вашем распоряжении.

Придд и Валмэ обменялись одинаковыми взглядами: «Я вас недооценил, но это больше не повторится».

- Докладывайте. Коротко. 

Придд говорил о столице, как о поле военных действий, и Марсель не вслушивался. То, что ему надо, он знал и так, а разбираться с Тараканом и Олларией будет Савиньяк. Его дело - вытащить отсюда Ворона, и точка. 

Но тут Валентин спросил:

- Куда вы направляетесь? Я пошлю патрули на «поиски». 

- Здесь командует Валмэ, - ответил Алва. В его голосе Марселю почудилась насмешка, и он вспыхнул. 

- Думаю, в западной части города точно есть какие-то кеналлийские заговорщики. 

Марсель ответил неохотно. Алва поднял бровь, но сказал только:

- Если сможете дать нам полдня форы - хорошо.

Они вновь заговорили о войне, а Марсель себе места не находил от беспокойства. Надо было спешить, а Ворон тут раздает звания и приказы… Но вот Валентин поклонился и легко взлетел на коня, махнул рукой, подзывая своих людей. 

Алва откинул голову на спинку сидения и закрыл глаза. На его лице проступило выражение крайней усталости.

- Держитесь, - сочувственно сказал Марсель и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Роке открыл глаза и сел ровнее.

- Я в порядке, Валмэ.

****************

- Господин адмирал цур зее, если вы не против, я хотел....- Вальдес сконфуженно остановился на пороге. Действительно, если постучался - изволь выждать больше, чем пару секунд, прежде чем распахивать дверь.

Кальдмеер как раз натягивал рубаху, медленно и осторожно, стараясь не задеть плечо. Вальдес невольно уставился на него, разглядывая обнаженную спину и плечи, но поймал взгляд Кальдмеера и залился краской. Он ведет себя как мальчишка, да еще и невоспитанный. 

- Я прошу прощения, - Вальдес отступил в коридор и захлопнул дверь, прислонился спиной к стене, ожидая, пока Кальдмеер закончит одеваться.

Щеки горели, но он признавал, что совсем не отказался бы увидеть Кальдмеера полностью обнаженным. Глупость, ужасная глупость, что его влечет к вражескому адмиралу, но уж лучше это признать и держать себя в руках. Но кэцхен он тогда принял все же зря…

Дверь открылась через несколько минут.

- Вы хотели меня видеть, господин Вальдес? Простите, что заставил вас ждать.

- Если кому и извиняться, так это мне. Не стоило входить сразу. Я хотел попросить за вашего лейтенанта. 

Кальдмеер мгновенно собрался, глаза сверкнули. 

- В чем дело? 

- Там мальчишки на рыбалку собирались, теньенты. Я сказал, пусть пойдет с ними, а то он с ума сойдет в четырех стенах сидеть.

Вальдес, должно быть, неправильно истолковал удивление, которое выражало его лицо, потому что добавил: 

- Не тронут они его, юный Салина проследит. Он толковый парень. 

- Они уже ушли? 

- С час тому. Господин адмирал цур зее, а вы сами не хотите выйти на воздух? 

- Хочу. 

Правую руку Кальдмеер вынужден был держать на перевязи, чтобы меньше бередить рану, так что надевать китель не стал, просто набросил на плечи. Он то и дело норовил сползти, и в какой-то миг Вальдес, не задумавшись, потянулся, чтобы помочь поправить его. 

Их руки столкнулись. Вальдес упрямо поправил тяжелую шерсть, хотя под взглядом Кальдмеера ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

****************

«В порядке, ну конечно. Кому вы врете, господин первый маршал?!!»

Марсель сердился и ругался про себя, но помалкивал. Они загнали карету в какой-то темный двор и бросили там. Кучер (его Марселю порекомендовал Хуан, и Марсель за все время ни одного слова от него не услышал, так что даже не знал, немой он или не говорит на Талиг) знаками показал, что прикроет ее мусором, прежде чем смыться. Марсель поблагодарил его и щедро отсыпал денег, надеясь, что это подкрепит его надежность, а не уменьшит. 

Теперь они шли пешком, и Марсель выбирал улицы поуже и потемнее. 

Рокэ шел рядом, но из последних сил. Марсель хотел бы помочь, но по узким улочкам вдвоем было не пройти.

Наконец они вышли на довольно широкую, идущую параллельно пристани Рыбную. Ворон уже еле держался на ногах. Марсель закинул его руку себе на плечи, помогая. Алва был горяч, как печка и спотыкался на каждом шагу. Марсель понял, что так они далеко не уйдут.

- Господин первый маршал, расстрелять меня прикажете потом, - проговорил он. - А сейчас позвольте вам помочь.

Марсель наклонился, чтобы поднять Алву на руки и с удивлением почувствовал, что Рокэ подчинился и обнял его за шею.

- Никому об этом не говорите, - хмыкнул Ворон.

- Да кто мне поверит?

Ответа Марсель не дождался. Рука Алвы разжалась, голова упала Марселю на плечо.

- Чтоб вас всех к драным кошкам в закат! - взвыл Марсель, но выбора не было. Он поспешил к лодке, надеясь, что Рокэ все-таки не решит умереть на пороге свободы. Это было бы слишком не в его духе.

Лодку не то шатало, не то кружило, и желудок пытался против такого обращения бунтовать. Алва в сознание так и не пришел. Бить его по щекам у Марселя рука не поднялась, а от того, что он пытался Ворона потормошить, толку не было. Лицо у Алвы горело, но сердце билось сильно, пусть и частило, и Марсель плюнул на попытки разбудить, просто завернул его еще и в свой (точнее, Окделловский) плащ и скорчился на дне лодки, обнимая себя за плечи. 

Плыли они, по ощущениям Марселя, чертовски долго, и он начал бояться, что либо они пропустили нужное место, либо Шеманталь не смог добраться куда было назначено. 

Погода была премерзкой. Ветер не утихал, с неба то и дело срывался не то снег, не то дождь. Луны не было видно. Где-то на берегу завыла собака, и Марселю очень хотелось завыть в ответ. Было тоскливо и страшно.

Ночь, ледяная вода, дождь, провалившийся план отсидеться пару дней, брошенный Котик, больной Алва… Марсель коснулся его лба и убедился, что лучше не становится, только хуже. 

- Дор Марсель, огни, - тронул его за плечо Базиль. У Марселя немного отлегло от сердца.

Лодка ткнулась в берег. 

- Орельен, вы не представляете, как я рад вас видеть, - навесил на себя побольше уверенности Валмэ. - А теперь помогите. Надо перенести больного. 

Шеманталь принял из его рук бесчувственного по-прежнему Ворона. Адуаны, наконец поверившие, что все вышло, смотрели на Марселя, как на божество. 

***************

Холод Кальлмеера не смущал, а из окна пахло морозом и водорослями. Вальдес же, войдя в комнату, поежился.

- Ну что ж, господин адмирал цур зее, насчет вашей дальнейшей судьбы принято решение. Мы едем в Торку, а там, если переговоры пройдут хорошо, вы с вашим лейтенантом вернетесь домой, - Вальдес сообщил новость с обычной насмешливой ухмылкой, но видно было, что ему не по себе. 

- Благодарю, что поставили меня в известность. 

Спросить бы, в чем причина мрачности Вальдеса, но Кальдмеер посчитал это неуместным. Впрочем, неугомонный марикьярре встряхнул головой и улыбнулся: 

- Выпьете со мной?

- С удовольствием. Вы желаете, чтобы я закрыл окно?

Вальдес пожал плечами.

- Как вам угодно. Знаете, господин адмирал цур зее, о чем я думаю? Что, будь вы действительно гостем, я бы предложил выпить сейчас на брудершафт, потому что мне очень хочется называть вас по имени. Но я вас достаточно изучил за эти дни и думаю, что вы откажетесь.

- Может быть, недостаточно хорошо изучили? - для обычно бесстрастного лица Кальдмеера это выражение могло сойти за улыбку.

- Сейчас вы поразили меня в самое сердце, - Вальдес рассмеялся. - Знаю, «Кровь» вам не по вкусу, но я боюсь, что пока найдут приличных «Слез», вы передумаете. 

Кальдмеер покачал головой:

- Не беспокойтесь о таких мелочах. 

Вальдес разлил темное, карминно-лиловое вино, взял один из бокалов. Им полагалось бы просто чокнуться и выпить, но Кальдмеер, по обычаю Дриксен, поднес свой бокал к его губам. 

В вине была рябина, дым и камень. Кальдмеер, в свою очередь, отпил вино у Вальдеса из рук, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел короткий, но вовсе не такой целомудренный, как Вальдес ожидал. 

Кальдмеер быстро отстранился и легкий румянец окрасил его щеки. 

- Я думал, в Дриксен не обмениваются поцелуем под брудершафт. 

- Таким - не обмениваются. Но я очень хотел вас поцеловать, а в Талиге подобное не возбраняется. 

С такими глазами в бой идут, а не целуют. 

Впрочем, Вальдес догадывался, что то выражение полного изумления, которое было сейчас у него на лице, должно быть, тоже выглядит забавно, но ему было все равно.

- Мне бы и в голову не пришло что вы… что ты можешь быть таким…

- Непосредственным в своих желаниях? - подсказал Кальдмеер, явно наслаждаясь. - Вы просто не успели узнать меня получше. 

- Если ты захочешь поцеловать меня еще раз - я не откажусь.

На этот раз поцелуй вышел гораздо дольше. Кальдмеер положил ладонь ему на затылок и зарылся пальцами в волосы, мягко сжимая и лаская. Вальдес осторожно обнял его, помня про раненное плечо. Порыв ветра бросил пригоршню снега в окно, и Вальдес мельком подумал, ревновал ветер или одобрял. 

***************

Ночь решила побить все рекорды неприятности - дождь только усилился, порывистый ветер налетел откуда-то из Cедых Земель, иначе почему он такой холодный? Им нужно было уехать как можно дальше, но Марсель понимал, что пора остановиться. Вымотались все, и кони, и люди, а завтра опять целый день в пути. Слева на фоне туч выделялось что-то еще более темное, плотное, и он велел повернуть. Что бы это ни было, оно даст защиту от ветра, а если повезет, то и от дождя.

Темная масса оказалась не лесом - развалинами. Пустые, никем не занятые груды камней, именно то, что им нужно, пока от бесконечно льющейся на голову воды они не свихнулись все разом. Сам Валме был к этому близок, или ему, по крайней мере, так казалось.

- Помогите мне спешиться, капитан.

Дурная голова так и требовала ляпнуть что-то, чтобы сгладить неловкость, но Марсель прикусил язык. Весил Рокэ не больше девиц в их бесконечных юбках, а, оказавшись на земле, плечо Марселя не отпустил - видимо, не мог стоять сам.

Ютиться под куском неведомо на чем державшейся кровли было глупо, но, раз уж она простояла столько лет, простоит и еще, зато под ней относительно сухо. Глупо было и костер разжигать, но если кто ищет их в такую погоду, так тому и быть, а им всем нужно тепло. Рокэ вообще нужна бы нормальная сухая постель, горячая еда и вино, но чего нет, того нет. Марсель усадил его на расстеленный плащ и протянул флягу.

- Выпейте, станет теплее.

- Спасибо.

Рокэ глотнул, поморщился - касера жгла потрескавшиеся губы. Он дрожал, но когда Марсель попытался снять свой плащ, покачал головой.

- Не стоит, Валмэ. Один больной в отряде - уже помеха.

Тем временем костер удалось разжечь - не иначе как чудом. Горел он не слишком хорошо, больше благодаря выплеснутой на дрова касере, и страшно дымил, но на это никто не обращал внимания. Рокэ смотрел куда-то в темноту, но повернул голову, когда Марсель сел рядом.

- Конечно, мы уезжали в спешке, но кое-что я озаботился взять с собой. Горячее вино в такой вечер будет в самый раз, а пока костер разгорается, позвольте осмотреть вашу руку.

- Это просто царапина. Не о чем беспокоиться.

Как понять, он согласился или позволяет Марселю взять себя за руку и закатать рукав потому, что сил совсем нет? Рука горячая, несмотря на ледяной дождь и мокрую одежду. Лихорадка? Молчи, Марсель, молчи, все вопросы, которые ты хочешь ему задать, как есть дурацкие. Особенно первым лезущий в голову: " Что они с вами сделали?!"

- Просто отличная ночь, не так ли? Я слыхал, нынче появилась мода считать, что дождь романтичен и способствует проявлению чувств, но, по-моему, это нелепость. Нет ничего менее способствующего проявлению чувств, чем мокрые кружева и распустившаяся прическа.

- Я был бы рад продемонстрировать вам, что иногда они весьма романтичны, но уж точно не в сегодняшнюю ночь. Да и лучше для этого не дождь, а море, - парировал Ворон, и Марсель рассмеялся.

- Ловлю на слове.

Насчет царапины Рокэ оказался прав - когда Марсель смыл засохшую кровь, ничего серьезнее ссадин он не нашел. Должно быть, правда ободрался, когда они в спешке снимали кандалы? Рокэ шевельнулся, расстегнутый рукав сполз к локтю, целиком открывая алый болезненный след вокруг запястья.

- Вот видите, не о чем беспокоиться.

И тут на Марселя накатило. Он опустил голову, пряча от Ворона лицо, а в голове бились одновременно безумное счастье, что вон он, сидит здесь, живой, насмешливый, да, болен, но ведь живой, не искалечен и не сломлен, и одновременно - ярость, было бы рядом во что ударить - ударил бы, не думая. Но рядом был только Рокэ, и Марсель не выдержал, припал губами к его руке.

Алва вздрогнул, но руки не отнял, напротив, позволил Марселю прижаться щекой к горячим пальцам и молчал. Отличное время ты выбрал, Марсель Валме, только твоих чувств ему сейчас не хватало. Вставай, нечего слезы лить, Ворон живой и на свободе, а все остальное поправимо. И поправлять все тебе и прямо сейчас - впрягся, теперь терпи, и не вздумай вывалить на него сейчас все, что тебе хочется.

Когда Марсель отстранился, Алва смотрел поверх его плеча в огонь.

- Я не спросил, куда мы едем, - тихо сказал он.


	6. Chapter 6

Дождь лил четвертый день, не переставая. Они гнали на юг, не щадя лошадей и, что волновало Марселя гораздо больше, не щадя Алву. Лихорадка усилилась, и, даже оставаясь в сознании, Рокэ наполовину бредил. Иногда он терял сознание и вновь приходилось везти его, привязав к седлу. Марсель начал понимать, что до Валмона они не доедут. Он спешил проскочить окрестности Олларии, пока патрули гонялись за "кэналлийцами" Придда, и они останавливались, только чтобы дать отдых лошадям. Потом пришлось снизить темп, но заезжать в трактиры Марсель боялся, чтобы не навести погоню на след. Ночевали где придется и он сам мечтал о тепле и сухой одежде, а что уж тут о Рокэ говорить.

Марсель принял решение свернуть в Савиньяк. Он знал, что Сэ разрушен, знал, где искать Арлетту, и был уверен, что графиня Савиньяк не выставит их на улицу. Точнее, не выставит Рокэ. Насчет себя и адуанов Марсель уже не был так уверен, но сомневаться было некогда. Так же, как бояться, думать о будущем и болеть.

Последние шесть часов пути были адом. Подул ледяной северный ветер, дождь усилился.

Когда впереди показались очертания дома, Марсель едва не завопил от радости. Его не волновала ни ощетинившаяся оружием охрана во дворе, с которой объяснялся Орельен, ни приличия, ни взгляд стоявшей дверях Арлетты. Марсель ожидал, что, увидев, как они отвязывают от седла бесчувственного Рокэ, она испугается. Арлетта молча посторонилась, пропуская Марселя в дом.

- Положите его на диван, здесь теплее всего, - велела она. - Сейчас протопят комнаты и нагреют воды и вина. Врача здесь не найти, но я могу написать вашему отцу, что приболела.

Марсель покачал головой.

- Мы ехали, практически не останавливаясь, четыре дня. Думаю, ему просто нужен покой и тепло.

Он наконец поклонился, приветствуя хозяйку, но Арлетта только махнула рукой. Адуаны, всем отрядом ввалившиеся в гостиную, пытались, судя по напряженным лицам, вспомнить уроки куртуазного обращения, что выдавал Марсель в Тронко. К счастью, безуспешно. 

- Прошу прощения за вторжение, госпожа графиня, но я, по правде говоря, ничего лучше не придумал...

- Не стоит извиняться. Рада тебя видеть, Марсель. 

Валмэ по привычке хотел склониться к ее руке, но Арлетта не позволила и нежно обняла его. 

Адуаны вразнобой поклонились и графиня одарила их поистине ослепительной улыбкой. Подбежал слуга и адуаны с топотом удалились за ним. Марсель выдохнул: “Эти пристроены”, - и склонился над Алвой, развязал платок, который обматывал вокруг его запястий, чтобы веревка врезалась чуть меньше. Потормошил его за плечо. Рокэ тихо застонал, но не очнулся, и Марсель уже изрядно занервничал, прикидывая, как бы его добудиться. Не пощечинами же, Арлетта с него шкуру сдерет... к счастью Рокэ сам открыл глаза. 

- Мы в кои-то веки не в поле, Валмэ? 

************

Тепло и горячая еда были лучшим лекарством из возможных, хотя, как подозревал Валмэ, возможность вымыться взбодрила Рокэ куда лучше. 

Марсель тоже был счастлив и горячей воде, и чистой одежде, пусть и с чужого плеча. 

После еды его клонило в сон, но он подозревал, что графиня Савиньяк потребует ответов и не ошибся. 

- Рассказывайте, - велела Арлетта. - Тайны можете оставить при себе, но я хочу знать, что с Росио.

Что он может ей рассказать, этой немолодой женщине с цепкими глазами? Что ей нужно знать, стоит знать?

- На самом деле я думаю, это просто лихорадка и слабость. С ним не слишком хорошо обращались, по крайней мере, вначале.

Арлетта нахмурилась, но кивнула - мол, продолжайте.

- Вы уже знаете, что Рокэ сдался Ракану, чтобы спасти короля, - начал Марсель. - Так вот, господин в белых штанах решил, что ему прямо-таки сказочно повезло…

Повествование Марселя как раз приближалось к описанию суда, когда скрипнула дверь. Рокэ стоял, тяжело опираясь на косяк, и пройти десять шагов до кресла было для него непосильной задачей.

⁃ Зачем ты встал, Росио? Мы не хотели тебя беспокоить, но ты мог бы позвать.

⁃ Я не смертельно болен и не смертельно ранен, остальное не повод вынуждать даму сидеть у изголовья, - откликнулся Рокэ.

Марсель торопливо вскочил, чтобы помочь ему. У Ворона по-прежнему блестели глаза и лихорадочно горело лицо, но Марсель уже понял, что лечь его не уговоришь. Сейчас, умытый, с зачесанными назад мокрыми волосами, Рокэ выглядел едва ли не хуже, чем в Багерлее. Слишком бросалась в глаза его худоба, синяки под глазами, изможденное лицо. Марсель налил ему вина и очень жалел, что тут нет хотя бы скамеечки для ног - он бы с удовольствием устроился рядом, прислонился плечом.

⁃ Марсель как раз рассказывал, как вы довели бедного молодого человека до того, что он убежал из суда, чтобы переодеть штаны, - усмехнулась Арлетта. Ее слова так и сочились ядом.

⁃ И стоило утомлять вас такими мелочами, - в тон ей откликнулся Рокэ. - Марсель, расскажите графине, как вы явились за мной в Багерлее с пудрой баронессы Капуль-Гизаль наперевес.

⁃ С пудрой? Зачем?! - Арселла рассмеялась. - Марсель, ты хотел переодеть Росио в куртизанку?

⁃ А хорошая идея, - Марсель и сам рассмеялся, хоть и был смущен. - Нет, я всего лишь хотел выдать его за себя, а себя за Окделла...

Рассказывать пришлось ему, Рокэ только вставлял замечания, но больше пил и смотрел на них, улыбаясь. Ни Марсель, ни Арлетта не заметили, когда он уснул, откинув голову на спинку кресла. 

⁃ А всего одна бутылка кенналийского, - шепотом заметила Арлетта.

Она подошла ближе и наклонилась, разглядывая спящего, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, провела ладонью по топорщившимся коротким прядям, словно утешала.

- А это тоже часть маскировки?

- Это не я, - открестился Марсель. - Рокэ остригли перед судом по приказу Альдо Ракана.

Брови Арлетты поползли вверх.

- Что, прости? Этот молодой человек еще не вышел из младенческого возраста?

Марсель невольно рассмеялся.

- Мне это и в голову не пришло, а между тем многое объясняет! А сейчас, наверное, стоит отнести Рокэ наверх, - Марсель хотел поднять Ворона, но Арлетта жестом остановила его.

⁃ Даже не думайте! Не мог же Рокэ Алва напиться с одной бутылки. Пусть спит здесь, а я поставлю еще пару бутылок у камина. Мы ушли спать раньше, чем он.

Она подмигнула Марселю и осторожно переставила бокал на пол, убрав его с ручки кресла.

***********

Проснулся Марсель в тишине. Дождь, донимавший их в дороге, наконец прекратился. Он заглянул в комнату к Рокэ, убедился, что тот спит и не собирается умирать, и, приведя себя в порядок, отправился искать хозяйку и завтрак.

Арлетта обнаружилась в саду в компании адуанов. Арлетта, судя по всему, спугнула устроившихся под деревом с фляжкой и картами солдат, и теперь те пытались не то поздороваться прилично, не то пообщаться. Подойдя, Марсель услышал, как Базиль пытается сделать Арлетте комплимент о том, что ее глаза совсем как прекрасное рассветное небо, которое так рад увидеть солдат, вернувшийся из боя живым и с ужасом узнал собственные шутливые "куртуазности". Валмэ залился краской и бросился вперед, надеясь прекратить это безобразие.

- Доброе утро, - он поклонился Арлетте (вышло не куртуазно, а по-военному) и к немалому удивлению понял, что она едва не хихикает и наслаждается происходящим.

- Доброе утро, Марсель. Твои воины, оказывается, образованы не хуже придворных щеголей из моей юности.

Марсель покосился на адуанов, те поубирали с лиц радостные улыбки и начали смущенно перетаптываться с ноги на ногу, напомнив Марселю его братьев под гневным папенькиным взором. Ему очень хотелось сказать им: " брысь", как Котику, но увы.

- Боюсь, они слишком всерьез приняли мои рассказы о дворе.

- Ты, безусловно, пользуешься авторитетом. 

- Напишите об этом папеньке, будьте добры. Мне он не поверит. 

Следующие дни в Савиньяке превратились едва ли не в пытку. Марсель разрывался между страхом оставить Рокэ, по крайней мере, пока тому не станет лучше, и необходимостью убедится, что папенькины астры все еще на месте. Кроме того, боязно было, что Ворон, едва подлечится, усвистит куда-то без него, и ищи потом господина первого маршала по всему Талигу!

Пока, впрочем, о том чтобы Алва куда-то ехал, и речи не шло. Лихорадка продолжалась несколько дней, оставив Рокэ таким слабым, что он с трудом выдерживал получасовую прогулку с Арлеттой по саду. К счастью, хотя бы сознание больше не терял и было видно, что Рокэ, пусть и медленно, но идет на поправку.

Не меньше, чем беспокойство, Марселя грызла неопределенность. За время этой гонки на юг Марсель привык к их, пусть и вынужденной, близости. Сколько раз за эти дни он касался рук и лица Рокэ, проверяя, не вернулась ли лихорадка - не сосчитать. А бывало, и на руках таскал, и спали несколько ночей бок о бок, а в те минуты, когда Рокэ был в сознании, он держался с Марселем по-другому - не то мягче, не то уважительнее.

Теперь же они почти не разговаривали. Ворон много спал, а все остальное время проводил с Арлеттой, да еще несколько вечеров подряд писал письма и Марсель не решился его отвлекать. Одним словом, все было хорошо, но иногда закрадывалась мысль, что лучше бы плохо. Марсель пообещал себе, что, если ничего не стрясется, завтра он скажет Рокэ, что уезжает на несколько дней в Валмон, а Арлетту попросит кого-то прислать, если Ворон сорвется в дорогу, но разговор не состоялся. На следующий день приехал Эпине.

Он прискакал один, вскоре после полудня, на своем клейменном молнией рыжем полумориске. Но главное - он привез Котика.

Волкодав слетел с седла и помчался к хозяину, легко обогнав коня, и Марсель уже был готов, что его сейчас от большой любви повалят на траву, но пес послушно затормозил и ткнулся лобастой башкой в подставленную руку. Марсель опустился на колено и обнял пса, не обращая внимания на мокрую от подтаявшего снега шерсть. Котик пару раз его лизнул, пользуясь тем, что хозяин расчувствовался, вывернулся из объятий и ткнулся мордой в карман.

- Пряник на кухне, - строго сообщил Марсель псу, поднимаясь. - Не хулигань.

- Преданность требует награды.

Алва подошел неслышно и с интересом наблюдал сцену воссоединения своего офицера по особым поручениям и счастливого волкодава.

- Котик, - объявил Марсель. - Это господин первый маршал Талига. Он свой. ОЧЕНЬ СВОЙ.

Рокэ протянул руку, чтобы пес ее обнюхал и потрепал Котика за ушами.

- Я не рискнул вывозить из Олларии коня, - заметил подошедший Эпине. - Но привез вам собаку. У Марианны закончилось терпение.

- А вы-то сами что здесь делаете? 

- Инспектирую состояние отрядов, которые собраны вокруг столицы. Карваль меня прикроет. 

- Скажите-ка, Эпине, - лениво протянул Алва. - А откуда вы знаете, где нас искать? 

Робер пожал плечами. 

- Догадался. Придд говорил, что вы поехали на северо-запад. На юго-востоке Дорак и Рафиано, потом Валмон, но до Валмона далеко. Я слышал, что вы дружны с Савиньяками. 

- Хорошая догадка, - сказал Алва тоном, который ясно говорил, что это НЕ похвала.

- Рассказывайте, - велел Ворон, когда Эпине был представлен графине Савиньяк и, по ее настоянию, накормлен обедом. 

- В столице все по-прежнему. Альдо пытается скрыть ваш побег, но безуспешно. Есть у нас такой проказник Суза-Муза… - Робер рассказал про выходки «графа Медузы», и Рокэ, слышавший от Ричарда предысторию из Лаик, расхохотался. 

- Кстати, Ричард уверен, что вы похитили Валмэ. Он рассказал какую-то дурацкую историю о том, что вы с помощью магии вышли из камеры. 

- Учитывая, насколько он был пьян, немудрено, что он ничего не помнит, - хмыкнул Марсель.

- Зачем его вообще посреди ночи понесло в Багерлее?!!

Марсель уже хотел было ответить, зачем, но Рокэ сидел рядом и пришлось сдержаться. 

Эпине рассказал новости из столицы, иногда упоминая людей, которых Марсель не знал: какую-то Мэллит и Матильду Ракан, ту самую громкоголосую бабушку «анакса». Зато о демарше Придда они выслушали с удовольствием. 

- Кстати о Придде. Чего я, собственно, приехал… - Робер вытащил из-под камзола конверт. - На следующий день после того, как Валентин отбыл в Торку, мне передали письмо от него. Текст письма вам будет неинтересен, но в него был вложен другой конверт. Вот этот. 

Он протянул письмо Алве. Марсель, презрев приличия, заглянул через плечо Ворона в бумаги. Содержание письма так ошеломило его, что Марсель даже не заметил, что Алва не сделал ни единого жеста против, хотя Марсель, разбирая витиеватый почерк, практически положил подбородок ему на плечо.

- Я подозревал, что-то подобное, - сказал Алва спокойно. 

- То есть... выходит он - Придд, а не Ракан? 

Робер кивнул. 

- Если эти бумаги настоящие, у Альдо нет прав на трон. 

- У господина в белых штанах нет прав на трон независимо от того, какую фамилию он носит, - резко ответил Алва. - Трон займет Карл Оллар, как законный наследник. 

- Что вы собираетесь делать? - спросил Робер, игнорируя резкий тон Ворона. - Думаю, вам стоит знать, что я предпринял попытку написать Лионелю Савиньяку, но не знаю, увенчалась ли она успехом. 

- Думаю, Ли и без вашего письма знает достаточно. Я бы предположил, что он дождется, когда дороги будут в хорошем состоянии. Надолго ослаблять север нельзя, но быстрый марш-бросок до столицы вполне осуществим. Что дает нам около двух месяцев. Я же в это время планирую посетить Гальтару. 

- Что?!! - Эпине вскочил на ноги. - То есть вы не планируете ничего делать?!! Но я думал... Вы хоть знаете, что там творится?!!! Там люди умирают, а скоро еще больше начнут умирать от голода и...

Котик, спавший под столом, угрожающе зарычал. 

- Сядьте, - приказал Рокэ. 

Эпине подчинился. 

- О тех, кто умирает, стоило бы подумать вам, когда вы планировали это «возрождение великой анаксии». Думал, после кагетов вы это поймете. Я же делаю то, что считаю нужным. 

Эпине вздрагивал так, словно каждую фразу Алва сопровождал ударом хлыста. Марселю стало его даже жаль, хотя Алва был кругом прав. Но, к удивлению Марселя, Ворон смягчился, продолжил устало:

- Подумайте сами, Эпине, когда здесь будет полк Дьеггарона, не все же вы забыли со времен службы. А юг, между тем, контролируется господином в белых штанах лучше, чем север. Донесения или слухи будут, так или иначе. Город успеет подготовиться к осаде. Много мы выиграем?

Робер не ответил, но дожимать его Алва не стал, пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «ваше дело». 

- Не хочу вмешиваться в ваши военные стратегии, господа, но у меня есть одна мыслишка, - подал голос Марсель. 


	7. Chapter 7

\- У меня есть для вас поручение, виконт. Вам придется развезти эти письма.

Рокэ указал на три запечатанных письма на краю стола. Четвертое, открытое, он держал в руках.

\- Вот эти три нужно передать Дьеггарону. Он знает, что делать с ними дальше. А четвертое для графа Валмона. Вы тоже читайте. Там есть то, что вам все равно нужно знать.

Рокэ положил письмо на стол и медленно поднялся. Лихорадка прошла, но он все еще был очень слаб. Марсель машинально протянул руку, и едва ее не отдернул, потому что на лице Ворона мелькнула досада. Валмэ уже смирился с тем, что сейчас его поставят на место в свойственной Рокэ язвительной манере, но Ворон благодарно кивнул и оперся на его руку. Марсель помог ему дойти до кресла и принес вина.

\- Именно сейчас, когда прохлаждаться нет времени!...

\- При всей моей нелюбви к Альдо, посидит он на троне еще месяц,- пожал плечами Марсель, но Рокэ досадливо мотнул головой.

\- Меня волнует не господин в белых штанах.

\- А что же тогда? 

\- Нас ждет Излом, Валмэ. И чтобы его пережить нужны четверо и один, но есть ли у нас эти четверо? 

Дорогой в Валмон Марсель только об этом и думал. Есть трое: Робер Эпине, Ричард Окделл и Валентин Придд. И Рокэ. Но может ли он быть и ветром и... или так нельзя? Четверо и один.... Кто же тогда? Салина? Или Ворон считает что Альдо Ракан все же истинный потомок королей, несмотря на свидетельство из прошлого? 

Валмон стоял. Марсель остановился, глядя на расстилающуюся под ногами долину, и почувствовал, как скрученный в тугой клубок ужас у него в груди медленно тает. 

Все путешествие заняло у Марселя чуть больше трех недель. Этого времени хватило, чтобы зимние дожди сменились обманчивым теплом. Ненадолго - то и дело вновь собирались тучи, но поля уже зазеленели и жизнь казалась намного приятнее. 

Савиньяк, окруженный начавшими просыпатся деревьями, выглядел почти нарядно. Марсель прошел в дом, разыскивая хозяйку. Арлетта нашлась на кухне, где изучала запасы кладовой. 

\- Рокэ? - вопрос сорвался с губ Марселя раньше, чем он успел подумать, раньше, чем позволяли приличия. 

Арлетта понимающе улыбнулась:

\- Он уехал кататься. Сочувствую той кобыле, что нынче терпит его придирки. 

Марсель рассмеялся. 

\- Узнаю Рокэ. Я его догоню. Не знаете, куда он поехал?

Марсель нагнал Рокэ на узкой лесной дороге. Он ехал чуть впереди крупной рысью, адуаны поотстали. Шеманталь приветственно махнул Марселю и знаками показал, что Алва не в настроении, но Валмэ все равно пришпорил коня. 

\- Вы не слишком спешили,- заметил Рокэ вместо приветствия. 

За три недели Алва стал практически самим собой. Впечатление портили только короткие волосы, впрочем, теперь они выглядели аккуратно и к восторгу Марселя (тщательно скрываемому) немного вились. Ужасающая худоба и бледность почти исчезли, двигался Ворон, как и прежде, ловко и изящно. 

Но Марсель заметил, как часто он дышит, заметил капли пота на висках, и понял, что бесит Алву, прежде всего, оставшаяся слабость. 

\- Зато я привез, то, что вы просили, - Марсель похлопал по свертку, притороченному к седлу. - И НЕ привез обоз, который папенька пытался мне всучить. 

Ворон против воли улыбнулся, а потом протянул ему руку. 

\- Я очень не люблю ждать, когда от меня ничего не зависит,- сказал он, и это прозвучало как извинение. 

**********************

\- Вас что-то беспокоит, господин Вальдес? Вы выглядите рассеянным. - Райнштайнер протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Ну, еще бы. После возвращения Кальдмеера к соотечественникам Вальдес места себе не находил. Никогда с ним такого не было, даже в юности, когда влюблялся, казалось, всем сердцем и навсегда. 

Пытаясь отвлечься от непроходящей тоски, Вальдес позвал Райнштайнера на тренировку, да вот только каждую секунду вспоминал, как они дрались в прошлый раз, как Кальдмеер глядел на него… Ну и, понятно, пропустил несколько уколов, а потом и вовсе поскользнулся в снегу и позорно шлепнулся на задницу.

\- Могу я спросить, что вас гложет?

Вальдес не был уверен, что невозмутимый бергер вообще хоть когда-нибудь влюблялся, но спрашивать об этом было неловко.

\- Было ли с вами такое, что вы понимали, что все сделали правильно, и выхода другого не было… и вместе с тем совершили, наверное, самую большую ошибку в своей жизни?

Райнштайнер понимающе кивнул.

-Возможно, судьба еще сведет вас и адмирала Кальдмеера. На Излом все правила меняются.

*****************

В Гальтару они выступили следующим же утром. Погода еще не установилась, и легкие заморозки быстро сменялись почти летней жарой, часто шли дожди, но ждать Алва больше не хотел.    
Их крошечный отряд, бежавший из Олларии, пополнился приехавшими с Марселем кэналлийцами Дьеггарона и к Гальтаре двигалось пятнадцать человек. Бой не выиграть, но отпугнуть грабителей и мародеров - хватит. 

Ехать быстро не давали раскисшие дороги, и к полудню, когда солнце стало пригревать, Марсель решил, что в этот раз приключение ему нравится. Поля уже зеленели, в перелесках вовсю цвело белое и лиловое, дождя на горизонте не было и они не неслись как сумасшедшие… Или, возможно, за время поездки в Фельп его задница окончательно приняла форму седла и была готова к подвигам. Так или иначе, Марсель наслаждался. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не услышал, как едущий рядом Алва попытался негромко запеть, но услышал собственный голос и умолк на полуслове. На вкус Марселя пел он приятно, но Ворон был чем-то недоволен, и больше запевать не пробовал. 

К удивлению Валмэ, Рокэ оставил себе невзрачную неторопливую Вишню. И кобыла и всадник были, кажется, друг от друга не в восторге, но мужественно терпели. Впрочем, через пару часов мнение Валмэ о путешествии изменилось: невесть откуда налетел ледяной ветер и принес с собой дождь.    
  
  


За окном опять лило. Марселя чертовски радовало, что дождь там, а они здесь - в тепле и уюте, хотя бы относительном, придорожного трактира. А вот Рокэ стоял у открытого окна, опираясь о подоконник и улыбался.

\- Хотите выйти в сад?- пошутил Марсель, и мысленно дал себе пощечину, когда Рокэ ответил:

\- Нет. Но сама возможность меня радует.

\- Я болван,- признал Марсель вслух.- Извините.

\- Прекратите самоуничижаться, Валмэ. Вам это не идет. Лучше идите сюда. Хотите выпить?

Стаканов на подоконнике стояло два, и Марсель понял, что Рокэ его ждал.

\- Мы хотели выпить на брудершафт, если вы не передумали.

\- Ну уж нет!- Марсель замотал головой и Рокэ тихо рассмеялся. Не обидно.

Вино было так себе - какое нашлось - а на губах Рокэ внезапно оказалось пряным и острым.

Он положил руку Марселю на затылок и это мало походило на символический поцелуй. Марсель уже прикидывал, куда бы поставить стакан, чтоб не снести его во время продолжения, когда Рокэ отстранился и спокойно спросил:

\- Ты говорил, есть еще новости из Олларии?

\- Да... да, есть,- Марсель встряхнул головой, возвращаясь к делам. Во-первых - вам это понравится - вас решили... тебя решили судить заочно. Марианна пишет, что Робер Эпине уперся... хм... в общем уперся и проголосовал против, так что он сейчас в некоторой немилости у Альдо. По тону письма я решил, что сам Эпине не видит в этом особой трагедии.

\- Довольно странно видеть, что у некоторых Людей Чести еще сохранилась честь.

\- Робер на нашей стороне.

\- Он на стороне Олларии. Поверь мне, это гораздо лучше. Что-то еще?

\- Коко убрал чертову Рожу с глаз долой. Он говорит, что должна быть вторая, и мне это не нравится, потому что и одной Рожи предостаточно для неприятностей... А, и о неприятностях. Ваша странная болезнь - не единственный случай.

Вот это Ворона заинтересовало: он отставил бокал и подался вперед.

\- У кого еще?

\- Эпине. Слабее чем у... у тебя. Он не терял сознания, но бредил, как в лихорадке и в эти моменты у него начинала кровить рука.

\- Дом Молний... С ним бы поговорить, но мы не можем тратить на это время.

Рокэ привычно провел ладонями по глазам.

\- Еще вина, Марсель?

\- Спасибо, нет.

\- Тогда иди сюда.

Рокэ отставил бокал и привлёк Марселя к себе, но больше ничего не сделал, только смотрел с каким-то добродушным вызовом. Мол, ты же этого хотел, Валмэ? Давай!

\- Я могу вас поцеловать? - Ляпнул смущенный Марсель первое что пришло в голову.

Рокэ рассмеялся.

-Ты на все собираешься просить разрешения?

-Если понадобится.

Когда они целовались для брудершафта вел Алва, а сейчас он просто стоял и ждал.

Марсель поцеловал его, на самом деле немного ожидая подвоха. Ну не может такого быть, чтобы вот так просто - придорожный трактир, стук дождя, вино, и первый маршал, который просто стоит и ждет, что Марсель его поцелует. Оказалось, может. Рокэ ответил на поцелуй, обнял его за шею и легко провел пальцами по затылку, от чего Марселя пробила дрожь. Он прижал Ворона к себе, чувствуя тепло его тела под тонкой тканью рубашки. Сам Марсель был слишком уж одет как для момента, но снять хотя бы камзол означало прервать поцелуй и отпустить Алву, а на это он был сейчас не способен. Рокэ не переставая ласкал его, пока они целовались, гладил по щеке, по затылку, пробрался пальцами под воротник. Марсель тихо застонал сквозь поцелуй. Нежности он как-то не ожидал и почти невесомые ласки сводили с ума.

Рокэ улыбнулся и отвел его руки, развязал шейный платок и бросил его на кресло, одним гибким движением стащил через голову рубаху. Марсель сообразил, что просто стоять и пялиться не время, и принялся раздеваться сам. Правда, отвести глаз от Алвы все равно не мог, боялся что тот исчезнет. С Ворона станется. Но нет, не исчез, стоял, сам уже обнаженный, и смотрел, с привычной чуть насмешливой улыбкой, как Марсель бросает одежду на край постели.

\- Вы меня рассматриваете,- вырвалось у Марселя. Ему показалось что это прозвучало глупо, но Рокэ просто кивнул. Правда рассматривал.

\- Я не прекращу, даже если вас это смущает,- поддразнил он, но Марсель состязаться в остроумии в такой момент не собирался.

Поцелуев Марселю было определенно мало, а сдерживаться, когда к нему прижался обнаженный Рокэ, оказалось невозможно. Марсель сгреб в кулак короткие пряди, удерживая Рокэ, чтобы не подумал отстранится, и прикусил шею у самого плеча, потом еще раз, повыше. Он бы с удовольствием и следы оставил, но это уже переходило всякие границы. Ходить с расцвеченной синяками шеей первому маршалу пожалуй не стоит… Марсель и не заметил, как вышло, что он уже не удерживает Рокэ, а ласкает, прикасаясь везде, куда только можно дотянутся. Он внезапно наткнулся пальцами на неровные следы на коже и на мгновение окаменел, а потом вспомнил виллу пантерок, но от Рокэ его замешательство не укрылось.

\- Марсель? В чем дело?

\- Я совсем забыл,- Марсель виновато пожал плечами. - На секунду показалось, что ваши шрамы... что это тоже Ракан.

\- А. Нет, никакого урона моей внешности господин в белых штанах не нанес - если не считать прически, - съязвил Рокэ, встряхивая головой.

Несмотря на опасения Марселя, момент не был испорчен. Рокэ довольно выгнулся, когда чужие пальцы прошлись по его спине, поглаживая и слегка царапая. Ему очевидно нравились сильные прикосновения, и когда Марсель, уже поняв, что Алву в постели ничем не смутишь, стиснул в ладонях его задницу, Рокэ довольно застонал. От более откровенных ласк, когда Марсель провел пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц, стон стал громче и Алва прикусил губу. Он вывернулся из рук Марселя и опустился на четвереньки на постель, прогнулся в спине.

\- Флакон на кровати, - подсказал он охрипшим голосом. Валмэ порадовался, что хоть один из них оказался достаточно предусмотрительным. Густое масло слабо пахло чем-то пряным, но запах был Марселю незнаком.

На прикосновение пальцев Рокэ нетерпеливо застонал, подался назад, подставляясь.

Марсель очень хотел бы взять Алву лицом к лицу, видеть его, но откровенная поза Рокэ, шея и затылок словно предназначенные для поцелуев и укусов, были слишком хороши.

Алва нетерпеливо стонал и подавался навстречу пальцам, и Марсель, хоть и немного опасался, что подготовки будет мало, не выдержал. Рокэ резко вздохнул и плечи у него напряглись, когда Марсель толкнулся внутрь.

\- Рокэ?

\- Нет, продолжай. Хорошо…

Слишком хорошо, подумал Марсель, но было уже не до того, чтобы думать, что вот оно, то о чем он мечтал и даже больше, потому что ему не хватало наглости даже в мечтах представлять, что Рокэ может так подставляться, подчиняться, когда Марсель придержал его, заставляя не спешить и бесстыдно стонать от каждого толчка.

Раньше Марсель считал, что после ночи любви галантному кавалеру следует удалиться и оставить даму спокойно отсыпаться, но нынче галантности у него поубавилось, Рокэ не походил на даму, а уходить не хотелось. Они сидели плечом к плечу, укутавшись одним покрывалом - несмотря на горящий камин было прохладно. Но оставшееся вино давно было выпито, и Марсель тяжело вздохнул, уговаривая себя вылезти, наконец, из постели и уйти к себе.

\- Оставайся, если хочешь.

\- На всю ночь?- уточнил опешивший Марсель. Он был уверен, что за Алвой привычки спать в одной постели в кем бы то ни было не водится.

\- Если в середине ночи решишь сбежать - не шуми, - фыркнул Алва, натягивая одеяло повыше. 

Марсель проснулся от резкого движения рядом. Рокэ сидел на постели и тяжело дышал. Должно быть, нужно было его окликнуть, но Марсель не посмел. Ворон поднялся, зажег свечу на столе, прикрывая огонек ладонью. Он мрачно хмурился, а потом, должно быть, почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и резко повернул голову.

\- Я тебя разбудил? Спи.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего страшного, просто дурной сон.

И, опровергая свои же слова, покосился на левую руку. Марсель подтянул подушку повыше и сел, давая понять, что спать он пока не собирается. Рокэ постоял немного, глядя в огонь, а потом вернулся в постель, лег на спину.

\- Меня не пугают сны,- негромко сказал он. - Меня пугают мысли, которые они приводят с собой. В этих снах я вижу Эпинэ, Лионеля, иногда Окделла, других, незнакомых мне людей. Их всех преследует некрасивая девочка на пегой кобыле. Иногда в этих снах я слеп. Иногда ее вижу. Но каждый раз я просыпаюсь, и думаю о том, что мы действуем наугад. И остается слишком много вопросов.

\- Вы планируете найти в Гальтаре эти ответы?

Алва тихо рассмеялся.

\- Ты не думаешь, что обращаться на вы к любовнику, с которым делишь постель, несколько странно?

\- Привычка,- буркнул Марсель и, должно быть от великого конфуза, наконец решился провести рукой по растрепанным волосам Рокэ. Вот с этим чувством дамы гладили Котика, подумал он, вроде ты к нему всей душой, и все таки опасаешься, мало ли что, а рука тебе нужна... Но Рокэ позволил себя ласкать, и его лицо немного смягчилось.

\- Не думаю, что в Гальтаре у нас будет на это время. Его и так слишком мало.

\- Тогда зачем мы туда едем?

Рокэ некоторое время молчал и Марсель уже подумал было, что ответа не дождется.

\- В Гальтаре осталась корона.

\- Ты что, тоже верил в сказку о звере Раканов?- опешил Марсель.

\- Это не сказка. Но важно, что господин в белых штанах в нее верит. Пусть примеряет все реликвии и опозорится на глазах у всей Олларии. Хватит с нас изгнанных мучеников-королей.

\- Для этого хватило бы короны, сделанной на скорую руку молчаливым ювелиром. Не обязательно тащиться в Гальтару. 

Алва фыркнул. 

Для господина в белых штанах - хватило бы. Но, поверь, найдутся люди, которые знают куда смотреть.    



	8. Chapter 8

Дорога становилась безлюдной. Трактиры больше не попадались, и последнюю ночь они провели в небольшой рощице. Марсель ушел спать рано, но толку не было, от холода он не мог уснуть, но слишком устал, чтобы заставить себя встать и вернуться к костру. Не спасал даже Котик, нагло устроившийся у Марселя на ногах. Алва и Шеманталь еще сидели у костра, разговаривали о чем-то, но Марсель не мог разобрать слов, только приглушенные голоса. В конце-концов он кое-как задремал, а когда проснулся в следующий раз, уже рассветало. Алва спал рядом, прижимаясь спиной к боку Марселя. Котик, мохнатый паразит, растянулся во всю длину, и укопался под оба плаща. 

На следующий день они вступили в город. Гальтара, вопреки ожиданиям Марселя, выглядела загадочной, но не пугающей. На окраинах дома были почти целы - над ними потрудилась только природа. 

Марсель заглянул в один из домов. Мебель жильцы забрать не успели или не смогли, но ящики были аккуратно закрыты, а стулья - придвинуты к столу. По крайней мере, эту часть города жители покидали без спешки. 

Это было царство необыкновенно ярких ящериц, галдящих птиц и тишины. Но, чем ближе они подходили к центру, тем сильнее становились разрушения. Дома с разбитыми стенами, вывороченные из мостовой камни, упавшие и расколотые статуи… Марсель заметил на каменной плите следы когтей. Лапа, оставившая их, должна была быть размером с его тело. 

В самое сердце города, за полуразрушенную внутреннюю стену, Алва не пошел. Они обошли центр с юга и остановились на старой пристани у реки. Выше по течению река пряталась в пещерах. Когда-то вход был перегорожен решеткой, теперь же от нее остались только ржавые обломки.

\- Мы пойдем здесь, - приказал Рокэ. - Только вдвоем, я и Валмэ. 

\- Соберано, возьмите хоть четверых. Мало ли…

\- Нет. Под землей четверо будут задерживать в четыре раза. Ждите здесь, мы должны вернуться на четвертый или пятый день. 

Из пещеры тянуло сыростью, холодом и плесенью, точь в точь, как от папенькиных сыров. Марсель поежился. Надежно привязанный в лагере Котик заходился отчаянным лаем. Алва шел вперед уверенно, знал куда идти, и Марсель прибавил шагу. 

\- Так вы… так ты был здесь раньше?

\- Давным-давно.

\- И что нас там ждет?

Рокэ пожал плечами. 

\- Темно. Много камней. Ничего особенного.

Марсель ни на секунду ему не поверил.

Коридор постепенно понижался. Котик с лая перешел на тоскливый вой, но вскоре разрывающие сердце звуки заглушило журчание реки. Она все время оставалась справа от них. 

Оглянувшись через плечо, Марсель еще мог различить дневной свет, но вскоре они спустились слишком низко и свет исчез совсем. Света фонарей, впрочем, было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть каменный коридор, поросший красными, лиловыми и темно-зелеными мхами. В полу иногда встречались по нескольку ступенек. Вскоре идти стало жарко, хотя воздух в пещере был прохладным. 

Они шли около часа, когда Алва замедлил шаг, стал внимательно приглядываться, и, наконец, указал Марселю на неприметный боковой коридор. 

Было узко, так что Валмэ успел порадоваться исчезновшему пузу. Коридор оказался коротким и закончился ступенями, поднявшись по которым они оказались в просторном тоннеле. Здесь раньше, несомненно, часто бывали люди. Пол был выложен узорчатой плиткой, за прошедшие века не потерявшей своих чудесных красок, на стенах тут и там остались крепления для факелов, а свод поддерживали резные колонны. Воздух был свежим и не таким влажным, а коридор немного понижался, так что идти было легко. Здесь появились следы разрушений: царапины в полу и стенах, часть колонн были разбиты, плитка надколота, хотя ни степень разрушений, ни глубина царапин не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Марсель видел на улицах. 

\- Ты не думаешь, что Зверь Раканов может вылезти оттуда еще раз?

Алва усмехнулся.

\- Разве что, если я позову. 

Закончился коридор небольшой круглой пещерой. Марсель замер, едва войдя в нее, и ахнул от изумления. 

На стенах пещеры были фрески, изображавшие четырех прекрасных воинов. Их головы были увенчаны цветами и листьями, и, в отличие от законников Альдо, это вовсе не делало их нелепыми или смешными. Как, впрочем, и старинные одежды, и золотые украшения в количестве, ныне не приличествующем даже девице. Марселю внезапно показалось, что его внимательно изучают четыре пары глаз. 

Алва легонько подтолкнул его в спину. 

\- Идем, Марсель. Легкая часть пути только что закончилась. 

В другом конце пещеры была дверь, искусно выкрашенная в цвет камня, и почти неразличимая. Когда-то она, должно быть, была заперта, но сейчас замок был сломан. Алва с усилияем потянул за ручку и дверь медленно отворилась. За ней были крутые ступени, уходящие в темноту. 

Ступени были узкими - насколько, что Марселю приходилось идти боком, и очень крутыми. Он отчаянно цеплялся за стенку свободной рукой и старался не думать о том, что будет, если он споткнется. В узком пространстве свет фонаря скорее слепил его самого, чем освещал дорогу.

Ступеней было столько, что Марсель уже начал с ужасом прикидывать обратный путь. Наконец, лестница вывела их на небольшой округлый балкончик. Дальше пути не было. Слева и справа балкончик опоясывала балюстрада, посередине же было три невысокие ступеньки, которые раньше, должно быть, спускались к мосту. Сейчас же никакого моста не было. Перед ними лежала пропасть шириной в два или три человеческих роста, такая глубокая, что свет фонаря не достигал дна.

\- Вот и все. Корона навсегда останется здесь,- тихо сказал Марсель, заглядывая в пропасть.

\- О чем это ты?

Недоумение в голосе Алвы было искренним.

\- Здесь раньше был мост, не так ли? А теперь мы не сможем перебраться на ту сторону…

\- Ах, вот оно что…- Ворон усмехнулся. - Подойди сюда. 

Марсель подошел и, последовав примеру Алвы, опустился на колени на ведущих в пустоту ступенях. 

\- Закрой глаза. 

Это был, несомненно, приказ, и Марсель подчинился. Алва взял его за руку и заставил поднять руку и потянуться в пустоту… и тут пальцы Марселя коснулись каменных перил. От удивления он открыл глаза, но его рука ничего не касалась. Марсель взглянул в темную пустоту перед собой, сердце сдавило ужасом и он с криком отшатнулся назад. 

\- Невидимый мост? - спросил он, как только отдышался. Алва сделал шаг в пустоту. 

\- Я-то его прекрасно вижу. 

Марсель сглотнул, чувствуя, что сейчас не то заорет, не то упадет в обморок, но удержался от обоих недостойных вариантов. 

\- А я не вижу, потому, что я не эорий? - уточнил он, внезапно чувствуя себя униженным. Рокэ пожал плечами.

\- На других повелителях я не проверял. Тебе придется довериться мне, Марсель.

Он снял шейный платок и плотно завязал Марселю глаза, после чего взял его за руку.

\- Идем. Три ступени. 

Сердце у Валмэ отчаянно колотилось, когда он делал следующий шаг, но под ногами оказалась надежная каменная поверхность моста. 

За мостом дорога стала хуже, часть тоннеля обвалилась, и им пришлось довольно долго брести, разыскивая дорогу среди камней. Марсель измазался в пыли и в кровь исцарапал себе руки, пробираясь между каменных завалов. Наконец они выбрались на более-менее ровно место и Алва объявил привал. По расчетам Марселя они шли уже больше четырех часов. 

\- Отдохнем здесь. Дальше тоннель выходит к воде и будет слишком холодно, так что советую поспать немного, пока есть возможность. 

\- Я слышал, что в лабиринтах Гальтары спать нельзя.

Ворон пожал плечами.

\- Я спал, когда был здесь в прошлый раз. Но, кажется, на меня здешние правила не распространяются. 

Мост был еще свеж в памяти Марселя, и он вознамерился было не спать, но не вышло. 

Что-то в советах не спать в Гальтаре все же было, потому что стоило закрыть глаза, как Валмэ увидел сон, причем препоганый.

Начиналось все не так плохо. Они сидели в гостинной Капуль-Гизалей - он сам, Рокэ, Савиньяки, Эпине, и еще прорва гостей, который Марсель в лицо вроде бы знал, но никак не мог вспомнить. Посреди гостинной лежала гиганская каменная плита, которую использовали вместо стола, и на ней, среди бокалов, закусок и цветов валялась Рожа, снятая со стены кем-то из гостей.

\- Пейте, Марсель, - предлагал Эпинэ, протягивая ему наполненный бокал. - Не то наши хозяева обидятся.

Котик крутился под ногами, и Валмэ едва на споткнулся об него.

\- Герцог Алва обещал спеть,- говорила незнакомая Марселю некрасивая женщина. 

Алва сидел в кресле, препохабно в нем развалившись и закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и перебирал струны гитары. Подушечки пальцев у него были стерты, и кровь пачкала струны, капала на золотистое деко. Он наигрывал какую-то мелодию, напоминавшую Марселю начало песни, только он, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, какой именно. Но Алва не пел, а все повторял и повторял короткий отрывок, морщась от боли в израненых пальцах.

\- Почему он не поет?- вырвалось у Марселя. 

\- Он не может. Никто из нас не знает всех слов. 

За плечом у Марселя стоял Эпине. Он был одет в парадный алый плащ, а на руках держал огненно-красную куницу. 

\- А кто знает слова?

\- Может быть, он, - Эпине указал на человека, стоявшего подле открытого окна. Его костюм давно вышел из моды, а в руках человек держал короткий меч. Его лица Марсель разглядеть не мог. 

Куница, сидевшая у Эпине на руках, вдруг тявкнула, спрыгнула на каменную плиту и подбежала к Роже, но зеркально блестящий камень превратился в воду, вода хлынула на пол, стремительно прибывая, она захлестнула Марселю щиколотки, колени… Дамы визжали, мужчины ругались, кто-то кричал, а вода все прибывала, в ней плавали бутылки, остатки еды, чья-то шляпа, она уже захлестывала по шею, и становилась гуще и тяжелее, превращаясь в густую, мерзко воняюющую жижу, которая залепливала ему нос и рот… И где-то там, в мутно-зеленой глубине, он видел лицо, не то красивое, не то уродливое, но все равно веющее жутью, как лицо мертвеца. 

Марсель из последних сил рванулся вверх, чтобы хоть на секунду выбраться, глотнуть воздуха… и открыл глаза. 

Он лежал головой на коленях у Ворона и тот смотрел с такой тревогой, какой Марсель и представить не мог. 

\- Что случилось?..

\- Я часа три не мог тебя разбудить. Словно ты был без сознания. 

\- Мне просто снился сон. 

Марсель сел и тут же пожалел об этом: его замутило.

\- Правду говорят о том, что нельзя спать в лабиринтах Гальтары. 

\- И что тебе снилось?

\- Пьянка у Капуль-Гизайлей, какая-то страшненькая придворная, рыжая куница, мерзкое болото… Не помню, бред какой-то. Помню только то ужасное лицо.

\- Какое лицо?

\- Жуткое. И прекрасное тоже. Должно быть женское, хотя я… Нет, не знаю. Просто какое-то лицо. Мертвое. 

Алва хмыкнул, но от комментариев воздержался. 

\- Ты сможешь идти? Нам нужно двигаться дальше. 

Тоннели опять свернули к реке. По каменному полу бежали мелкие ручейки, идти становилось скользко. Марсель несколько раз пребольно падал, и даже Алва, обычно ловкий как кошка, неудачно поскользнувшись, ссадил ладони о камень. 

Наконец, они вышли туда, где тонель растраивался и Алва, не колеблясь, свернул влево. Последовали еше несколько поворотов, тоннель сузился, так что пришлось протискиватся боком, расширился и… кто-то третий неслышно шел подле них, так что Марсель едва заметил его краем глаза. 

Он резко обернулся. 

Это была еще одна фреска. Молодая женщина в синих одеждах, с яркими синими глазами была изображена идущей, высоко подняв бледно горящую лучину. Ее лицо было Марселю смутно знакомо, но он не мог понять, где именно ее видел. 

\- Рокэ!

\- Что? А, фреска?

\- У нее глаза синие, как у тебя. 

Он кивнул. 

\- В Кэналлоа был портрет, изображавший кого-то подобного. Синеглазая сестра смерти… так ее называют. Идем. 

Марселю показалось, что женщина идет за ними. Он помотал головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение - что за мастер это писал! - отвернулся от стены и отсчитал сотню шагов. 

Ему не показалось. 

\- Она идет за нами. Фреска. Мы идем и она все время возле нас. 

\- Я знаю, - откликнулся Алва так беспечно, что Марсель поняд, что ему тоже страшно. 

Коридор закончился тупиком. Он немного расширился, образовав небольшую пещерку. Посреди нее стоял не то каменный алтарь, не то просто стол, на котором лежал заржавленный нож, остатки чего-то истлевшего… и корона. 

\- Возьми ее, - сказал Ворон. - Если я ее коснусь… Не думаю, что нам нужен еще один божественный знак или что-то подобное. 


	9. Chapter 9

\- Что скажете, я хоть немного похож на жертву насилия и адуанского произвола?

Рокэ окинул Марселя весьма скептическим взглядом:

\- Для того, кто был у меня в плену, ты выглядишь слишком плохо, для того, кто был под пыткой - слишком хорошо. Но для господина в белых штанах думаю подойдет.

\- Я тоже думал, что чего-то не хватает. Не мог же я, в самом деле, за неделю плена даже тумака не получить.

Ворон скривился.

\- Никогда не опускался до такой пошлости.

\- Как ты сам сказал, для господина в белых штанах такая пошлость в самый раз.

Рокэ взъерошил короткие волосы и согласно хмыкнул.

\- В этом ты прав.

На ногах Марсель все-таки устоял, хотя Рокэ бил сильно. Удар пришелся по губам, по подбородку побежала теплая щекотная струйка. В тот же миг мимо Марселя пронеслась серая молния и бросилась на Алву.

\- Нет, Котик! Стоять! - Рявкнул Марсель, но волкодав в прыжке повалил первого маршала в пыль и замер, упираясь лапами в грудь и оскалившись. Он низко, угрожающе рычал. 

\- Фу! А ну слезь! - Марсель оттащил упирающегося пса за ошейник. - Тихо! Я же сказал тебе, балбесина, первый маршал Очень Свой!

\- На попытку вам навредить это не распространяется, - рассмеялся Рокэ, поднимаясь.

Котик, уловив настроение хозяина, все-таки умолк и обиженно удалился под куст.

Адуаны и кэналлийцы одинаково изображали слепоглухонемых, не желая смущать оконфуженное начальство, но Рокэ все было нипочем.

\- По его, собачьим, законам Котик абсолютно прав, - сказал Алва, отряхивая камзол. - Но все-таки в Олларию вам лучше его не брать.

Марсель опасался, что Первый маршал обидится, но глаза у Рокэ были веселые.

\- Я и сам об этом думал, - вздохнул Валмэ. - Пойду прощаться.

***********************

Марсель все еще немного не верил, что Алва вот так запросто согласился. Первый маршал обычно и в известность о своих планах никого не ставил, предоставляя окружающим слепо выполнять приказы или (в крайнем случае) догадываться своей головой. А тут - стоило Марселю сказать, что он собирается вернуться к господину в белых штанах, рыдая, и рассказывая об ужасах плена у «этого чудовища Ворона», как Алва его поддержал. 

И теперь Марсель медленно трюхал по направлению к Олларии, дожидаясь, когда впереди покажется вызванный навстречу Эпине. 

\- Ох ты ж Леворукий и все его кошки!

\- Выгляжу я достоверно, - перевел Марсель, усмехаясь.

\- Я готов поверить, что вы у настоящих разбойников побывали, виконт.

Робер обнял его. Марсель изумился, но столь редким для всегда мрачного Эпине проявлением дружеских чувств не стал пренебрегать.

\- Вы готовы? Можем ехать во дворец прямо сейчас.

\- Вы уверены в своем отряде?

\- Уверен. Но на всякий случай во дворец они с нами не поедут.

Марсель предпочел бы сейчас влезть в ванну, а не в седло, но выбирать, разумеется, не приходилось.

\- Как все прошло? Корона у вас?

\- Вот она, - Марсель вытащил сверток из-за пазухи. Рокэ посмеивался над ним, но Валмэ решил, что надежнее места, чем вернувшееся назад пузо, не найти. - Хотите примерить?

\- Нет, - ответил Эпине слишком быстро. - Вы уверены, что она настоящая?

\- Она из Гальтары, а что до настоящей... одеть ее Рокэ не рискнул. Небесные катаклизмы нас выдали бы. А вы нашли меч?

\- Да, в святилище в доме Алвы, как он и объяснил. Левий отдаст Альдо жезл, если увидит меч и корону.

\- Отлично.

Робер некоторое время молчал, глядя на гриву Дракко.

\- Вы не думали о том, что в руках Альдо реликвии все-таки могут сработать?

Марсель пожал плечами.

\- Вы видели письма, так же, как и я. Он Придд, а не Ракан.

Конечно, он об этом думал, как же иначе.

**************************

Мерзкий голос ввинчивался в виски. 

\- Вы же видите. Он упрямится. 

Раздался короткий презрительный смешок. 

\- Не верю, что вы неспособны справиться с этим. 

Второй голос вызвал в нем инстинктивную вспышку страха. Что-то в нем было не то, словно это говорил не человек, а шуршала змеиная чешуя по каменным плитам, и Кальдмеер хотел открыть глаза, увидеть кто говорит, но стоило пошевелиться, как боль едва не вышвырнула его обратно в беспамятство. 

\- Он должен будет предстать перед судом. Нельзя использовать… более жесткие методы. 

Называй вещи своими именами, тварь. Боишься меня искалечить? Презрение придало ему сил. Кальдмеер открыл глаза, и попытался сесть, опираясь на руки, но кто-то, кого он не успел разглядеть, пнул его по ребрам. 

\- Мне будет… что сказать в суде, господин Бермессер. 

Еще удар. Это даже смешно, и он бы посмеялся, если бы дышать было не так больно. 

Но тут страшный голос произнес:

\- Поднимите его. 

Ему заломили руки за спину и силой поставили на колени. Едва зажившее плечо вспыхнуло такой острой болью, что он уж порадовался, что сейчас потеряет сознание, но в лицо плеснули ледяной водой и дурнота отступила. 

Перед ним стоял эсператиский священник, невысокий и невзрачный. 

\- Раскайтесь и облегчите тем самым свою душу. 

\- Ызаргов в зад тебе, а не мое раскаяние.

Еще удар. 

Священник подал знак и грубая рука вцепилась ему в волосы, не давая отвернуться. Пустые, водянистые глаза священника смотрели на него, и в этой жуткой, незаполняемой пустоте таяло все: сила, злость, отчаяние, он сам, мир… 

Кальдмеер рванулся изо всех сил, объятый ужасом, когда почувствовал это, но его держали крепко. Он постарался не думать, выкинуть из головы все самое ценное, чтобы эти жуткие глаза не углядели то, что согревало и поддерживало его, то, что должно было скрасить ему последние минуты жизни…

Священник усмехнулся. В этой улыбке не было ни злорадства, ни довольства, ни гнева, все та же пустота. 

\- Так вот что… это меняет дело. Что ты знаешь о Четырех и одном?

*********************

Марсель патетически рухнул на колени и простер руки к Альдо.

\- Ваше величество! Умоляю вас, защитите меня! Я больше этого не вынесу! 

Гимнеты шагнули вперед, но по знаку Альдо отступили, а Эпине быстро подошел и помог Марселю подняться, старательно пряча от сюзерена лицо. 

\- От кого же вы просите защиты? - спросил Альдо. - От Ворона?

\- Именно от него! После того, как он похитил меня из Багерлее, он… он… 

Марсель изобразил подступающие рыдания. 

\- Я не могу рассказать этого вашему величеству…

\- Будет вам обоим впредь наука, - буркнул Альдо, бросив короткий взгляд на Ричарда. Надорец мучительно покраснел. 

\- Я… я не ожидал, что мне станет дурно в Багерлее. Но я… думал что лишусь чувств и господин герцог был так любезен, что подал мне руку… И тут я увидел как за спиной герцога выросла тень… Это был Алва! Он был в коридоре, не знаю, как он выбрался из камеры. Он ударил по голове господина герцога, а потом меня… а потом я очнулся, уже за пределами Раканы, привязанный к седлу… это было ужасно. Алва хотел знать, что я раскопал о древних реликвиях.

Альдо подался вперед.

\- Что вы ему сказали?

\- Все… Все! Я слаб…

Марсель заслонил лицо рукой, и изо всех сил прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не расхохотаться. 

\- Но в один из вечеров мне повезло: Алва и его люди перепились вина, и тогда мне удалось разрезать веревки и сбежать. И я ушел не с пустыми руками. Ваше величество… это по праву принадлежит вам. 

Марсель вытащил из за пазухи корону и протянул ее Альдо. 

Узурпаторским гостеприимством Марсель все же воспользовался. В конце-концов, в него входила вода, одежда и горячий ужин, а заодно - возможность держать врага поближе. 

Альдо, заполучив корону, сиял. Придворные тревожно шептались, ходили слухи о больших хорошо вооруженных отрядах к северу. Марсель понадеялся, что это разведка Савинька попалась глазастому фермеру. По времени было похоже на те рассчеты, что озвучивал Алва. 

На следующий день Альдо позвал его, едва пробило полдень, что по дворцовым меркам считалось ранним утром. 

\- Что ж, дорогой Валмэ, думаю, вы заслужили это увидеть. 

На столе в кабинете, на тяжелом черном бархате лежали жезл, меч и корона. 

\- Как… откуда?! - изобразил Марсель изумление. 

\- Ричард нашел меч в тайнике в доме Алвы. А жезл… святоши наконец поняли, что им лучше поумерить свою наглость. 

«Еще бы, после письма Рокэ.» 

\- Итак, дорогой Валмэ, что ты знаешь о гальтарских обычаях связанных с коронацией? С минуты на минуту придут Ричард и Робер, за ними уже послали, и я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал нам, что по этому поводу пишут древние книги. 

Робер про коронацию слушать был не настроен: у него были какие-то вопросы о непорядках в городе, но Альдо только отмахнулся. За то время, что Марсель путешествовал с Рокэ, их отношения совсем разладились и Робер был в немилости. Надорский кабанчик упорно не встречался с Марселем взглядом, и Валмэ немедленно заподозрил, что он то ли помнит слишком мало, то ли, наоборот, слишком много, но выяснять это было некогда. 

\- Что касается коронации, то я читал несколько свидетельств…- начал Марсель, но его внезапно прервали.

\- Ваше величество, прошу прощения за вторжение! Это срочно, мы перехватили письмо от Савиньяка.

Марсель сильно закусил щеку, чтобы не выдать своей досады. Ну как же невовремя! Альдо взял письмо из рук Карлиона, пробежал глазами. Губы у него кривились. Дочитав, Альдо бросил письмо на пол и граф быстро подобрал его. Альдо медленно подошел к замершему на месте Эпине.

\- Значит и ты тоже, - тихо сказал он.

\- Альдо…

\- Не смей. Предатель, - самозванный король отвесил Роберу сильную пощечину.

\- Я верил тебе. Ты помнишь, через что мы вместе прошли, Робер? И после этого ты предал меня? Анаксию?!! - Еще пощечина. Альдо говорил все выше и громче. - Наша многолетняя дружба, а ты растоптал ее в пыль!

Робер стоял неподвижно, опустив голову, и не пытался ни оправдаться, ни защититься. Щека у него горела.

\- Если бы Матильда только знала кто топтал наши полы! Мы пригрели на груди змею, и теперь она ужалила!

Марсель поморщился. Сцена была достаточно грязной и для закрытых дверей: Альдо визжал, как мамаша обнаружившая отсутствие дочкиной невинности и хлестал Робера по щекам. Но опуститься до того, чтобы публично… Не о том думаешь, Марсель Валмэ, думай, как не дать Иноходцу умереть по воле этого ничтожества...

Альдо наконец выдохся и махнул страже. Робер сам завел руки за спину, позволяя охране связать их. Голову он так и не поднял, даже не отер кровь с разбитого лица.


	10. Chapter 10

Альдо метался по кабинету, как зверь в клетке. Мальчишка тоже выглядел убитым, но возразить беснующемуся узурпатору не пытался.

\- Как он мог! Даже Робер! Мой Робер, мой маршал! Почему Ворон готов был отдать жизнь за это ничтожество, а меня предал мой лучший друг! Как он мог? Государственная измена!

\- Альдо... Альдо, ты ведь его не казнишь? Это же Робер!

На минуту Окделл стал немного симпатичнее. Господин в белых штанах раздраженно поморщился и Марсель счел, что пора вмешаться.

\- Ваше величество! Герцог Эпине, безусловно, совершил ужасную ошибку. Но в старых книгах есть упоминания о том, что между повелителями существует особая связь, магия, которая объединяет их. Эта магия свела вас и герцога Эпине, вас и герцога Окделла, а раньше их двоих с Рокэ Алва. Ведь он все еще повелитель Ветра… Именно эта связь заставляет герцога Эпине разрываться между тем, что он считает благодарностью Ворону и преданностью вам.

Больших нелепиц Марсель и на уроках не рассказывал, хотя слыл среди однокорытников отменным вруном. Но Окделл внезапно подхватил эту чушь:

\- Он прав, Альдо! Я тоже чувствовал что-то подобное в Сагранне! И когда увидел тебя впервые я понял, что ты - мой король! Я сердцем это знал!

\- Да? Что ж, возможно... Ладно, не до него сейчас! Послезавтра Савиньяк будет под стенами Раканы!

\- Ваше величество, но ведь у вас есть сила, перед которой не устоит никакая армия, - Марсель одним махом выложил на стол козыри. - У вас есть все три реликвии, вы - король. Вы можете вызвать зверя Раканов и он разметает армию в пыль. И потом… Лучшего доказательства законности вашей власти и не придумаешь. Когда все увидят это, ни у кого не останется сомнений. 

\- О…- Альдо задумался. - И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Соберите народ на главной площади, ваше величество. Пусть люди будут свидетелями того, как вы призовете древнюю силу и утвердите свое право на трон. Это коронация, достойная анакса. 

Альдо с силой хлопнул Марселя по плечу. Глаза у него горели. 

\- А ведь ты прав! 

\- Войско перейдет на нашу сторону, - поддакнул не менее восхищенный Окделл. 

\- Итак, решено. Послезавтра в полдень я вызову Зверя. 

\- Вы позволите Эпине присутствовать? Он один из повелителей…

Задобренный красочными мечтами, Альдо кивнул:

\- Может быть, это заставит его наконец поверить в нашу победу. Дикон, проследи, чтобы Робер был на площади. И прилично одет, он все еще Повелитель Молний.

Оставалось надеяться, что с таким простым приказом мальчишка не напутает, хотя Марсель уже ни в чем не был уверен.

*********************

\- Что случилось? На тебе лица нет. 

\- К счастью, пока ничего, но я чертовски переживаю... - Марсель потер лицо ладонями, словно надеялся стереть с него мрачное выражение. - Не все, кто прислуживает Ракану - идиоты, и это иногда мешает. Они перехватили письмо от маршала Савиньяка к Роберу Эпине. 

\- Так. И что же Ракан? - Рокэ не шевельнулся, но напряжение повисло в воздухе. 

\- Робер жив и цел, если ты об этом. Ракана хватило только на то, чтобы поднять крик, что-то там о предателях, и надавать Эпине пощечин. 

\- Что, прости?!

У Рокэ было абсолютно такое же выражение лица как у Арлетты Савиньяк, услышавшей о причудах Ракана, и Марсель невольно улыбнулся. 

\- Я, безусловно, осведомлен о моральном и умственном состоянии господина в белых штанах, но это даже для меня стало новостью, - ядовито заметил Рокэ. - Надо же... Впрочем, если для Эпине все закончится небольшим унижением, а не смертью, это будет весьма счастливый конец. А теперь рассказывайте, до чего вы договорились с господином в белых штанах. 

*******************

\- Я не понял, - впервые за все время, что он провел при дворе анакса, Валмэ не приходилось разыгрывать идиота. Он правда ничего не понимал. - Какая лошадь?

Ричард раздраженно скривился:

\- Моро! Ну, конь Алвы! Альдо хотел выехать на нем, но он там бесится, поседлать нельзя, и вот…

\- А без лошади никак нельзя?!! Ваше величество! Пусть лучше ваше появление на площади пройдет тихо, - уговаривал Марсель. - Древних королей украшала их простота… А вы близки к людям, вы столько лет провели в изгнании, тоже хлебнули горя… Покажите им свою скромность. Вот после, когда вам будет сдаваться Лионель Савиньяк…

Альдо придумал новую дурь, но Робер даже спорить не стал. Дался ему этот хвостатый демон... Счастье еще, что Дикон догадался его привлечь, а не послал перепуганных конюхов. Они так тряслись, что Робер и сам бы их залягал. Моро его к себе подпустил, позволил оседлать и вывести, но все равно прял ушами - что-то чуял. Мелькнула шальная мысль: вскочить сейчас ему на спину, и если не убьет - то вынесет, и охраняющие Робера стражники не сделают ничего… Но нет. Он был в этом с самого начала, бок о бок с Альдо, и он останется здесь до конца. 

На высокую трибуну поднялся Ричард, державший в руках поднос с реликвиями, за ним Марсель. Медленно, задрав подбородок, и улыбаясь - Альдо. Это был его триумф. 

Эпине не слушал, что он говорит, о врагах, которые будут повержены силой Раканов и о мощи Золотой Анаксии. Он чувствовал, что усталость, которую все это время удавалось обмануть, теперь давит на плечи каменной плитой. 

И вот, Альдо протянул руку и медленно взял корону, опустил ее себе на голову. Взял в левую руку жезл, в правую меч… и ничего не произошло. 

Он стоял, патетически подняв меч и жезл, и ничего не было, ни грома, ни молний, ни волшебства, совсем ничего. Повисла мертвая тишина. 

\- Кажется перед нами самозванец, а не король, - громко и спокойно сказал Марсель. Его голос разнесся по площади. 

Альдо, бледный, растерянный, метался взглядом по толпе, но та молчала. Опасно молчала.

\- Никакой силы истинного короля мы не видим. Отдайте меч, Альдо Ракан.

Альдо не шевельнулся, но охочие ему помочь нашлись мгновенно. Альдо заслонили чужие плечи. 

\- Не вмешивайтесь, - кто-то схватил Робера сзади за локти, он рванулся, но противник был сильнее.- Не вмешивайтесь, приказ дора Валмэ.

Кэналлийцы! Когда бросившиеся по команде Валмэ люди отступили, Альдо был растрепан, на лице красные пятна от ярости, а жезл, меч и корона были в руках Марселя Валме.

\- Народ увидит, кто истинный король, не правда ли? - спросил Валмэ, негромко и издевательски ласково. - Народ все видел. Идите к ним. Вы свободны.

Альдо смертельно побледнел. Толпа заворчала.

\- Нет! Стойте! - Робер рванулся из рук кэналлийцев. Только не так, пожалуйста, не так!

Стража расступилась, освобождая проход на площадь, к толпе. Кто-то из юнцов, торопясь выслужиться перед новой властью, толкнул Альдо к лестнице. Марсель с непроницаемым лицом наблюдал за ним.

Робер рванулся сильнее, его зло обругали по-кэналлийски, чья-то рука сгребла воротник и вместе с ним волосы, дернула, и Робер задохнулся от боли. Альдо, затравленно оглядываясь, сделал еще шаг к толпе. Оставленный без присмотра Моро зло всхрапнул и взвился на на дыбы, люди бросились в стороны. 

\- Moro, avaste!

Алва, не стесняясь толпы, зарылся лицом в черную гриву, но только на минуту.

\- Хватит этого балагана! - приказал Первый Маршал и Марсель поморщился, отступил. - Пошлите открыть ворота, пока Савиньяк и Вейзель не разнесли их сами. Проводите Альдо Ракана до границы, в любом направлении, куда он захочет. 

Ослушаться никто не посмел, забегали, как подстреленные. По знаку Ворона отпустили и Робера. Алва остался возле Моро, поглаживая его. Он не сомневался, что все приказы исполнят в точности, или хотел показать своим примером, что волноваться не о чем?

\- Рокэ... Герцог Алва! Могу я сопровождать Альдо?

А он постарел, только в лицо это Ворону не скажет никто.

\- Едьте, Эпине.

Легко пожимает плечами, будто эта просьба ничего не значит. Это глупо, потому что еще ничего не решено, потому что впереди презрение Альдо и собственная совесть, но Робер внезапно почувствовал облегчение от того, что все закончилось. По крайней мере закончился этот липкий кошмар длиною во сколько, год? Три года?

\- Едьте,- повторил Алва. - С вами будет надежнее. И возвращайтесь, вы нужны здесь, в Олларии.

Власти у него сейчас было больше, чем было у Альдо за все эти полгода, хотя Ворон пока никто, не то преступник, не то все еще первый маршал, не разобрать. Но все, чего хотел Иноходец - преклонить перед ним колени. Потому что бойни не будет, Альдо спасен, а Роберу дали шанс попрощаться.

Подошел Марсель, напряженный и невеселый. Человек, сначала освободивший Ворона, а затем свергнувший короля, боится гнева Алвы? Чему удивлятся, Робер бы тоже боялся.

\- Сейчас ты меня возненавидишь, Рокэ,- а голос насмешливый, легкий, сумасшедший и пьяный.

\- За что, за твою кровожадность? Она стала легкой неожиданностью, но...

Обернуться Алва не успел. Марсель одним движением, небрежно, будто старую шляпу, нахлобучил корону на черные пряди, солнце заиграло на зубцах, Рокэ не то ахнул, не то выругался вполголоса. Больше Робер ничего не видел, потому что его ослепили вспыхнувшие в небе четыре солнца.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Мне надоело, - торжественно объявил Вальдес, проходя через всю комнату, чтобы распахнуть окно. - Я вполне допускаю, что вам на это плевать, как, впрочем, и на то что Фельсенбург затеял всю эту историю с вашим освобождением отнюдь не для того, чтобы вы гнили в четырех стенах. Но все же, будьте так добры, господин Кальдмеер и уважьте меня. Пойдемте гулять!

По лицу Вальдеса было ясно, что он настроен решительно, и не добившись согласия не уйдет.

\- У вас поразительно много свободного свободного времени, чтобы тратить его на меня, господин Вальдес.

Ветер, ворвавшийся с улицы, пах солью, вином и костровым дымом.

\- Я думаю, у меня очень мало времени, - пробормотал Вальдес и сказал очень серьезно. - С тех пор, как вы вернулись, вы только и делаете, что сидите здесь, читаете свою Эсператию и вздыхаете. Как ни мало я вас знаю, это совершенно на вас не похоже... Пойдемте гулять, Олаф. Или вы хотите, чтобы я на коленях просил?

Адмиралы не дуются, они выразительно молчат. Кальдмеер выразительно молчал, потому что после такого не пойти с Вальдесом он не мог, а гулять не хотел. Впрочем, последнее время он ничего не хотел. Лошади ждали во дворе, и Вальдес направился вверх от города, но здесь все равно пахло морем и солью, открывался вид на бесконечный простор, теперь навсегда для него потерянный, и от этого к горлу подступала злость, хотелось стащить Вальдеса с лошади, встряхнуть за грудки и орать на него, за то, что притащил сюда, за то, что спас, за то, что именно присутствие этого человека больше всего удерживает от того, чтобы самому свести счеты с жизнью. Но позволить себе такого Кальдмеер не мог.

Когда тропа стала шире, Вальдес придержал коня, чтобы они поравнялись.

\- Вы на меня злитесь, - уверенно сказал он.- Это хорошо.

\- С чего вы взяли?

\- Вижу. У вас другой взгляд, - он улыбнулся. - Это хорошо, злитесь. Я думаю, было бы неплохо...

Вспыхнул свет, такой яркий, что ослепил, Кальдмеер невольно вскинул голову. Над ним сияли выстроившиеся в линию четыре солнца. От их яркого света перед глазами поплыли радужные пятна. Конь с испуганным ржанием понесся вперед и он едва удержался в седле. Сзади раздался крик Вальдеса. Солнца погасли так же внезапно, как и появились, и свет оставшегося одного казался тусклым и болезненно-зеленоватым. Кальдмееру с трудом удалось заставить коня перейти в шаг и повернуть назад.

Вальдес силился приподняться, опираясь на локоть, когда Кальдмеер подбежал к нему.

\- Вальдес! Вы целы?

Он недостаточно отдышался, чтобы говорить, но кивнул.

\- Вы это видели? - было первое, что произнес Вальдес.- Четыре солнца! Вы же видели?

\- Видел. Осторожней. Позвольте, я вам помогу.

Вальдес благодарно улыбнулся, когда Кальдмеер бережно помог ему подняться на ноги.

\- Я в порядке, не беспокойтесь.

И тут же закрыл глаза, пережидая приступ головокружения.

\- Как же! Лучше сядьте на этот камень, пока я поймаю лошадей. К счастью, ваша не убежала далеко.

\- Я вам помогу.

\- Даже не вздумай!

-О, - Вальдес улыбнулся так счастливо, что Кальдмееру вдруг стало не по себе.- Конечно. Все, что скажете.

Он послушно сидел на камне, пока Кальдмеер не подманил нервничающих лошадей, и чему-то улыбался. В седло он забрался с трудом, но от помощи отказался наотрез.

Назад ехали шагом.

\- Вы тоже это видели? - вновь спросил Вальдес.

\- Четыре солнца, выстроившиеся в ряд. Что это было? Я не слышал о подобных явлениях.

\- Не знаю точно, что это, но подобное наблюдали в Талиге несколько лет назад. Сам я тогда болтался в море посреди здоровенного шторма... Я чувствую, что это важно, Олаф. Очень важно. Только знать не знаю, почему...

Когда они наконец вернулись домой Вальдес был бледен. Последние четверть часа он ехал, закрыв глаза, и, кажется, дремал в седле.

\- Вам нужно немедленно лечь, а я позову лекаря. Должно быть, вы ушиблись сильнее, чем думали. Позвольте, я вам помогу.

\- Да это все пустяки,- рассмеялся Вальдес, но его голос звучал устало и бесцветно. - Олаф, да что же вы беспокоитесь, я не...

Он покачнулся, и едва не упал, спрыгивая на землю.

\- Мне, конечно, безумно приятно, но вы не должны.... - Вальдес, не договорив, свалился без чувств на руки едва успевшему подхватить его Олафу.

************

На подоконнике горела свеча, и от ее мерцания голова начинала болеть в десять раз сильнее, даже мокрое полотенце не спасало. С чего он так набрался вчера? Не из-за Олафа же, они не поссорились, как Вальдес боялся, они поехали в горы, а там было четыре солнца...

Вальдес застонал от досады. Может тетушка Вейзелли права, и он слишком много пьет?

Раздался шорох и кто-то коснулся его лба, забрал компресс, чтобы тут же вернуть его, более влажный и холодный. Вальдес, наплевав на раскалывающуюся голову, открыл глаза. Надо послать лекаря к черту и потребовать вина... Только у его постели сидел Олаф, словно они поменялись ролями и вернулись на полгода назад.

\- Вы наконец очнулись, Ротгер, - улыбнулся тот с заметным облегчением. - Я начал беспокоиться.

\- Голова чертовски болит, но это стоит того, чтобы вы вновь называли меня по имени. Могу я попросить вас приказать прислать вина?

\- Оно здесь. Я ведь знаю ваши привычки.

\- Простите, что причинил вам столько беспокойства, свалившись в обморок, словно истеричная девица.

Вальдс сел, опираясь на подушки, и обнаружил, что ребра попытке пошевелиться не рады, а левая рука забинтована в запястье.

\- Вы повредили руку, упав с коня, не заметили рану и потеряли много крови. Она отчего-то не останавливалась, хотя рана небольшая, - пояснил Кальдмеер, увидев, что он рассматривает повязку. 

\- Уже вечер?

\- Середина ночи. Думаю около трех.

\- И вы все это время здесь просидели? Идите спать, Олаф!

\- Лекарь велел не оставлять вас одного пока.

Кальдмеер протянул ему наполненный стакан и опустился в придвинутое к кровати кресло.

Мог ведь прислать кого-то проследить, но нет, остался сам. Вальдес отчего-то не сомневался, что сам и на руках сюда принес, и раздел... Да, вон манжет испачкан красным. А утром казалось что от Олафа - его Олафа - ничего не осталось под этой эсператистской дрянью.

************************

\- Эпине? Входите, садитесь и не смейте разводить церемоний.

Ворон выглядел уставшим, хотя была только середина дня. Не спал ночью? Или, что вероятнее, последние две недели спит урывками?

\- Налейте себе вина... да и мне тоже, пожалуй.

Робер сам не знал, чего он ожидал, наверное все же стражи, которая встретит его на пороге дворца. Но отнюдь не того, что будет сидеть в кабинете теперь-уже-короля, пить «Черную кровь» и маяться, не зная, что сказать.

\- Как все прошло? - Рокэ отхлебнул вина, отодвинул в сторону лист на котором до прихода Эпине писал.

Робер несколько минут собирался с мыслями.

\- Ожидаемо, - наконец сказал он. - Я все-таки его предал.

Алва усмехнулся.

\- Соглашусь. Вы оказали бы молодому человеку гораздо большую услугу, если бы выбили из него все эти гальтарские идеи еще в Агарисе.

\- Вы не понимаете! Я...

Он осекся, услышав что почти кричит, отвел глаза.

\- Действительно, куда уж мне.

Ирония в его голосе била больнее, чем злость. Эпине схватил бокал, жалея, что его содержимого не хватит, чтобы напится вдребезги. Вино показалось ему совершенно безвкусным.

\- Что со мной будет? - спросил он прямо, наконец поднимая глаза.

Рокэ сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и покачивая бокал в ладонях.

\- Если вы успели навоображать всяческих ужасов вроде публичной казни или Багерлее и приехали благородно отдать себя в руки победителей - можете забыть эту чушь.

Робер открыл, было, рот, чтобы что-то сказать, сообразил, что перебивать не стоит и промолчал. Алва продолжил:

\- Если вам нужно прощение, отпущение грехов и прочие глупости - обратитесь к Левию, он любит душеспасительные беседы... Меня же больше интересует сегодняшний день, чем Закат или Рассветные Сады. Поэтому, во-первых, разберитесь с остатками ваших "повстанческих войск" - все желающие могут остаться в составе армии Талига, если за ними не числится преступлений против мирного населения. Во-вторых, на вас остается столица. Полки Савиньяка уйдут через месяц, и к этому моменту я хочу быть уверен, что в Олларии безопасно. Ну и напоследок, чтобы вы не считали что легко отделались, будете отвечать за Окделла. Что с ним делать, я не знаю и знать не хочу, но до Излома он должен быть здесь и не натворить никаких глупостей.

Эпине начало казаться, что публичная казнь была бы предпочтительнее.

\- Я понял.

Алва усмехнулся одними губами. Недобро усмехнулся.

\- Думаю, вы также понимаете, что у вас больше нет права на ошибку.

\- Понимаю.

Ворон тряхнул головой, и, как ни в чем не бывало сказал:

\- А теперь к хорошим новостям: вернулась ваша невеста.

\- Кто?... Какая невеста?...

\- Вы уже забыли? А она, судя по предлинной речи о ваших подвигах в качестве заговорщика и спасителя Олларии от ужасного Ракана - нет.

Робер вскочил на ноги так резко , что едва не опрокинул стул.

\- Айрис?!!

Позже Лионель рассказал ему, что, когда они искали пути через разрушенный и полузатопленный Надор, он отправил группу разведчиков во главе со слышащим скалы Давенпортом, приказав подобратся максимально близко к Надорскому замку. Замка не было - на его месте оказалось огромное озеро. Они были уверены, что все обитатели замка погибли, но внезапно из густого, не зимнего, тумана выехала девушка на неказистой толстоногой лошадке.

Сама Айрис не помнила, как выбралась из замка и где была те шестнадцать дней, которые прошли с момента несчастья до встречи с Лионелем. Она помнила только, что боялась сидеть с своей комнате и спустилась обратно в конюшню, после неудачной попытки уехать, а потом, сама не понимая, что делает оседлала Баловника. Она не собиралась уезжать, но по мосту внезапно пронесся Невепрь, и Баловник сорвался за ним.

**************

Взмыленная лошадь влетела во двор и стук копыт эхом отбился от стен.

\- Это дом господина Вальдеса? - крикнул раскрасневщийся от скачки курьер.

\- Вице адмирала Вальдеса, - машинально поправил Кальдмеер. Он как раз вышел из дома, собираясь прогуляться к морю. К Вальдесу пришли мастера с верфи, что-то решать, и он удалился, чтобы не смущать их своим присутствием, а теперь невольно оказался в роли хозяина дома. - Я его позову. Подождите.

Впрочем, служанка восприняла, как должное, когда Кальдмеер сказал ей предложить курьеру вина или воды. Все уже привыкли, что он живет в этом доме, кроме него самого. 


	12. Chapter 12

«Мне кажется, или тогда он, раненный, выглядел более живым, чем сейчас?» - мрачно думал Вальдес, исподтишка разглядывая Кальдмеера. Они ужинали вместе почти каждый вечер, но вместо приятного времяпровождения эти ужины здорово напоминали поминки. Кальдмеер ел, словно не чувствуя вкуса, почти не прикасался к вину, и не стремился поддерживать беседу. 

Вальдес уже устал гадать, что с ним делали в Дриксен, что его Олафа превратили в эту... сушеную воблу. Никаких следов, ни новых шрамов у него на лице и руках Вальдес не разглядел, а обнаженным Кальдмеера он после возвращения не видел. Может быть, в этом все дело? В последнюю ночь в Торке, перед разлукой, которая обоим казалась вечной, Олаф отдался ему, а теперь что - жалеет? Тяготится? 

Он, должно быть, слишком пялился, задумавшись, потому что Кальдмеер поднял глаза от тарелки. 

\- Что-то не так, господин Вальдес? 

\- Нет, я просто задумался. Простите. 

Кальдмеер даже не спросил о чем, и после неловкой паузы Вальдес продолжил: 

\- Я хотел попросить вас поехать со мной в Олларию. Алва требует моего присутствия на своей коронации, уж не знаю зачем. 

\- И к чему вам я? 

\- Я просто боюсь вас оставлять, - признался Вальдес. - Да и к тому же вы уже месяц тут сидите в четырех стенах. Когда еще вам выпадет шанс оказаться в Олларии? 

Кальдмеер пожал плечами, как бы говоря «И что мне там делать?». 

\- Я поеду, - наконец сказал он. - Но только потому, что вы приказываете.

Вальдес очень хотел выругаться, но прикусил язык. Прекрасная будет поездка. 

В своих подозрениях он оказался целиком прав. Кальдмеер целыми днями молчал. Он ехал, уткнувшись взглядом в гриву коня, и не интересовался никем и ничем вокруг, погруженный в свои размышления. Он отвечал, если Вальдес заговаривал с ним, но все это были равнодушно-вежливые, ничего не значащие слова. В конце-концов Вальдес махнул рукой на попытки завязать беседу и либо гонял на неутомимом мориске по дорогам, либо коротал время тем, что точил лясы с отрядом охраны. Чем дальше, тем больше он думал, что Кальдмеер был лишним здесь, что неправильно и глупо было тащить его с собой в Олларию, но было поздно.

А ведь в ту ночь, когда он упал с коня, ему казалось, что происшествие встряхнуло Олафа. Он был таким же, каким Вальдес помнил его с первой встречи - серьезным, но ласковым, с едва заметной улыбкой, притаившейся в глазах…

На пятый день дождь застал их в середине дневного перегона, и все стало совсем неприятно. Дождь, вроде бы и мелкий, не прекращался четвертый час, и давно уже промочил плащ, подбираясь сквозь плотный мундир к рубашке. Было зябко. Все притихли, и даже кони, до того норовившие побуянить, брели шагом, опустив головы. 

\- Чертов дождь, чертова грязь... - бурчал Вальдес в пространство. Настроение было пакостное. 

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что вы склонны ныть, - заметил Кальдмеер.

У него был веселый голос. Вальдес оторопело уставился на него. Кальдмеер откинул капюшон, и капли дождя стекали по его лицу, но он улыбался. 

Дождь продолжался до самой ночи, и в трактир они ввалились насквозь мокрые и озябшие, и долго сидели внизу у огня, согреваясь едой и вином. Вальдес был счастлив, потому что Кальдмеер сидел рядом с ним, за общим столом, было тесно и они то и дело сталкивались плечами, и он говорил, пил и смеялся вместе со всеми. 

Утром, впрочем, от веселья не осталось и следа, но в последующие дни Вальдес стал замечать, что поездка пошла Кальдмееру на пользу: периоды тоски становились все реже, и все чаще возвращался его Олаф: умный, внимательный, саркастичный и сдержанно-веселый. 

Когда они подъезжали к Олларии, все настолько вернулось на круги своя, что Вальдес решился поднять мучивший его щекотливый вопрос: 

\- Олаф, скажите, как вы хотели бы, чтобы я вас представил? Поскольку это неофициальный визит, упоминать о том, что вы адмирал цур зее будет неуместно...

\- Просто Олаф Кальдмеер. 

\- Но...

\- Господин Вальдес, титул был мне дан за военные заслуги и победы, и в нынешней ситуации настолько же неуместен. 

Вальдес согласен с этим не был, но кивнул, признавая за Кальдмеером право решать самому. 

\- Насколько я помню, мы с вами пили на брудершафт, - напомнил он, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало обиженно. 

\- Действительно, - Кальдмеер выглядел удивленным, будто забыл об этом.- Но я почему-то посчитал... нет, ничего. Прости. 

*************************

Алва встречал их во дворе. Он был одет в слишком скромный для уже-почти-короля черный камзол, небрежно расстегнутый, а волосы зачем-то обрезал по мочки ушей. Смотрелось, по мнению Вальдеса, презабавно, пока он не разглядел нити седины. 

Вальдес, презрев этикет, обнял первого маршала за плечи.

\- Ты по-прежнему несносен, - вздохнул Рокэ, но обнял его в ответ.

\- Это не я добавляю Альмейде седых волос.

\- Он еще не привел в исполнение свою угрозу тебя выпороть?

Вальдес скорчил рожицу.

Пока южане радостно тискались и подначивали друг друга, спутники Вальдеса спешились. Марсель подошел, чтобы поприветствовать их, и один из приехавших с Вальдесом, высокий светловолосый человек, тихо спросил:

\- Так значит все кэналлийцы такие…?

\- Буйные? Думаю, могу смело сказать что эти двое - особо выдающиеся представители, - хмыкнул Марсель

\- Значит, мне повезло свести знакомство именно с ним.

Под этими словами Марсель готов был подписаться кровью. Ему тоже невероятно повезло.

\- Капитан Марсель Валмэ к вашим услугам, - представился он. - Офицер по особым поручениям господина первого маршала… По крайней мере меня пока вроде бы не уволили.

\- Олаф Кальдмеер. 

Марсель вопросительно поднял бровь, но ни титула, ни чина так и не дождался, и промолчал. Имя, было не талигойское, а человек перед ним, хоть и отличался военной выправкой, был без шпаги, и Марсель наконец припомнил, что Алва что-то такое говорил о пленном дриксенском адмирале. 

Наконец Вальдес и Алва вспомнили об окружающих, и после короткой церемонии знакомства, Ворон немедленно потребовал Вальдеса к себе с фразой «и выпьем, и о делах поговорим». Марселя он не то, что не позвал, даже на него не взглянул. Впрочем, такая история повторялась нынче постоянно. Ну и пусть его. 

\- Они там надолго, - сообщил Марсель новому знакомому. - Если вы не против моей компании - как насчет небольшой прогулки?

*************

\- Приходится жить здесь,- проворчал Рокэ, разливая вино. - Мой дом основательно разнесли, да и таскаться во дворец каждое утро я бы повесился, а ныне по милости Валмэ даже на войну не сбежишь!

Лионель, судя по усмешке, эти жалобы слышал уже не впервые, а Эпине, сидевший на козетке рядом с Вальдесом, кажется чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и разглядывал только собственные руки. На слова Алвы он никак не отреагировал.

\- Могу помочь сбежать в морфлот, - вызвался Вальдес. - Альмейда, думаю, будет не рад, он нас и по отдельности-то еле выносит, но…

Алва молча посмотрел на него и Вальдес заткнулся. 

\- Итак, господа, я собрал вас здесь не для того, чтобы жаловаться на жизнь. Последние события окончательно убедили меня, что держать в тайне мои домыслы далее не стоит. Через три месяца, на Зимний Излом, должен смениться круг, и я думаю, истории о том, что в эту ночь нужны четверо и один не такие уж сказки. 

\- Четверо повелителей и король? - Вальдес пожал плечами. - Почему ты внезапно об этом вспомнил?

\- Расскажи ему про Надор, - велел Алва Лионелю. - И о тех, кого ты назвал бесноватыми. 

\- Большое озеро на месте Олларии мне не нравится, - признал Вальдес, выслушав новости. - И что же? Ну с тобой понятно, четыре солнца, о которых ты мне писал, мы и сами видели…

\- Эпине - повелитель молний, - перебил его Алва. - Ричард Окделл - Повелитель скал, его увидишь завтра и Валентин Придд…

\- Повелитель Волн. Неплохой парень, помню его. А ветер? Тоже ты?

\- Боюсь, что так не сработает. Все преданиях четко говорят: четверо И один. 

\- Тогда кто…- Вальдес умолк и поднял на Алву тяжелый взгляд. - Подумай, прежде чем сказать то, что думаешь. Я очень не хочу с тобой драться.

\- Ты говоришь с кэцхен и чувствуешь ветер. А что до вопроса как так оказалось… За четыреста лет, ты можешь быть уверен, что никто и никогда?

Лионель фыркнул, когда на лице Вальдеса проступило изумленное понимание. 

\- Погоди-ка. Та старая кошелка, пра-пра-бабка Аделита… Поговаривали кто-то из Алва увивался за ней, да только она ему отказала, отхлестала веером прямо на балу и все такое… Нет, не верю! Она же нудная была, хуже монашки…

Алва понятливо подлил ему еще вина. 

\- Не считая истории с Гальбре - и после - Надор, которые убеждают меня считаться с древними легендами («а также четыре солнца, ваше величество»-, вставил улыбающийся Лионель, но Алва от него отмахнулся), последние несколько лет события, которым нет объяснения, случаются очень часто. 

После этого они еще долго говорили о «бесноватых», выходцах, крысах, пророчествах и прочей дряни, пока у Вальдеса не разболелась голова. 

\- Не представляю, как найти во всем этом связь и причину, - признался он.- Мне дайте, пожалуйста, пару вражеских линеалов и я с ними разберусь, а не все вот это. 

\- Мы все это еще обсудим не раз, - наконец сказал Рокэ. - Но есть кое-что, что я хотел бы сказать только вам троим. Когда я был в Сагранне, я говорил с тамошней шаманкой, и она провела меня через ритуал. Увиденному я склонен верить, потому что… кое-что уже сбылось, о чем я сейчас говорить не хочу, кое-что, должно быть, еще впереди. Я видел… паутину, которая покрывает земли, принадлежавшие когда-то золотой Анаксии. Крепкая сеть, которая не дает трепыхнуться и душит. И я видел туман, холодный и ядовитый, наползающий на нас. Я убежден, что все эти мелкие события - крысы, выходцы, скверна и все прочее - звенья одной цепи, опасность, которая угрожает нам всем. Туман на моих глазах расползался по миру, но сеть, которая удерживает нас - нет. И вот, о чем я думаю. Вальдес, ты один из нас моряк. Ты слышал истории о том, что на Западе есть другая земля?

\- Это скорее сказки. Говорят лет сто назад к Кэналлоа прибило лодку с телами людей, которые не были похожи ни на один народ, нам известный. А не так давно в Адмиралтейство к Альмейде приходил какой-то чудак, который что-то там насчитал с приливами и отливами, но что он со своими бумажками может понимать в море, - Вальдес пожал плечами. 

\- В Багряных землях знают чуть больше. Они пытались найти ту землю, но корабли шадов хуже способны выдерживать шторма в открытом океане, чем наши, да и с навигацией у них не в виду земли все не слишком хорошо. Но вот, что мне сказали.

Алва открыл запертый ящик стола и достал… даже не карту, грубую зарисовку на обрывке бумаги.

\- Примерно вот на этой широте есть сильное течение, идущее на запад. Оно несло корабль сорок четыре дня, но потом шторм вырвал их, и отнес далеко в сторону. Шторма продолжались еще долго, точный срок неизвестен. В какой-то момент они попытались повернуть назад, но не домой не вернулись. Обломки обнаружил морисский корсар, который оказался не чужд понятию долга, и понимая, какую ценность имеет эта информация, привез ее наршаду. Правда, в обмен на помилование себе и команде, но это вопрос другой… В записке было сказано, что в период короткого просветления между штормами им показалось, что впереди должна быть земля. Суши они не видели, но в море появилась рыба. 

\- Ты хочешь найти Западный материк? Но зачем?

Алва откинулся на спинку кресла и прижал ладони к глазам.

\- Мы должны сражаться с какой-то призрачной угрозой, которую я даже не могу описать словами. Что, если мы проиграем? Дриксен, Кадана, Гайифа и Гаунау будут счастливы разодрать Талиг на части… если то, что уничтожит нас не уничтожит и их тоже. Нам нужен запасной вариант. Если Западный материк существует, возможно, он не затронут. Возможно там кто-то сможет спастись… собрать силы и вернуться сюда. 

\- Рокэ…

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Пиши в Хексберг, можешь забирать, кого пожелаешь. Пусть начинают подготовку. Тебе придется остаться в Олларии до Излома. 

Вальдес задумался, рассеянно накручивая на палец прядь волос, и очнулся, только когда сам ее же сильно дернул. 

\- Раз такое дело… Есть человек, которому я был бы рад поручить эту подготовку. Который ее уж точно проведет лучше чем я, больше предусмотрит, и у которого не будет репутации «бешеный Вальдес лезет в очередную авантюру». 

\- И кто же это?

\- Кальдмеер.

\- Дрикс? Слышал я про вас много интересного от Альмейды… 

Вальдес вспыхнул.

\- Я сейчас не как его друг говорю, а как человек, знающий цену своим противникам. Он умен, настойчив и рискует разумно. В Дриксен ему пути нет, Фельсенбург его, считай, вытащил из петли. Я бы рассказал ему все, если ты позволишь. И о странных вещах, и твоих опасениях тоже. Может быть, тот, кто будет смотреть на факты не через призму древних сказок, заметит то, что не заметили мы?

\- Это здраво, - тихо сказал Лионель.

Алва побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, и Вальдес уже был уверен, что откажет, но вдруг Рокэ тряхнул головой и сказал:

\- А впрочем, почему бы нет? Когда будем говорить про Излом - приводи его. После этого я решу.


	13. Chapter 13

После всех этих разговоров голова у Вальдеса, казалось, распухла от попыток связать разрозненные факты, догадки и подозрения в единое целое. Это определенно надо было запить, и он очень надеялся, что Кальдмеер не откажется составить ему компанию. Последние несколько дней приступов дурного настроения у него и вовсе не было…

Кальдмеер и служивший у Алвы офицер (Валмэ?.. припомнил Вальдес) расположились за небольшим столиком у распахнутого окна. На столике был сыр, оливки, разломанный хлеб и початая бутылка вина. Разумеется, кэналлийского, только не густого и темно-красного, из тяжелых терпких сортов, любимых Вальдесом, а прозрачная «Невинная кровь» с черешневым летним ароматом. Вторая бутылка, уже пустая, стояла под столом. 

\- …Папенька купил совершенно роскошные часы, огромные, в мой рост, с маятником, на котором были отчеканены разные звери, а когда они отбивали час... - рассказывал Валмэ.

Кальдмеер увлеченно слушал, и Вальдес почувствовал укол ревности. 

\- Я вам не помешаю, господа?

Из под стола зарычали. Валмэ шикнул на собаку:

\- Тихо, ты, разбойник! Вина, господин Вальдес?

Вино было кстати, а сыр, который Вальдес взял, какой-то странный, но он не привык привередничать. Тем временем разговор возобновился:

\- Я видел подобные вещи на механической ярмарке. Мой svigersonn… я хотел сказать, муж моей сестры продолжает семейное дело, он оружейник, и как-то приглашал меня посмотреть на всякие механические новинки. Выглядело довольно забавно. 

\- Мне было двенадцать, и мы с братьями от этих часов несколько дней не отлипали! - рассмеялся Марсель. 

Вальдес заметил, что Кальдмеер сунул кусок мяса под стол, и там довольно заурчало что-то большое. Он поднес бокал к губам, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

Однако на троих бутылка закончилась быстро, и Марсель поднялся.

\- Думаю, мне нужно идти. Вы должно быть устали с дороги, а я все-таки формально на службе. 

В последних словах прорезалась горечь, как он ни старался ее скрыть. 

\- Я очень надеюсь, что мы вымотали соберано умными разговорами, хотя скорее это он вымотал нас, - пошутил Вальдес. - Надеюсь, он не захочет продолжить совещание немедленно и вы избежите нашей участи. 

Марсель прикусил губу, чтобы не сказать, как разобиженная девица «Я был бы счастлив, да вот только со мной он даже не разговаривает».

***************

Не разговаривали они уже месяц. Точнее, не разговаривали ни о чем, кроме проблем, армий, денег и хлеба, и то, во время этих разговоров Рокэ смотрел словно сквозь Марселя и явно предпочитал не встречаться с ним взглядом. Дулся. Первые дни Марсель надеялся, что Ворон перебесится и простит, но постепенно смирился, и, как-то незаметно для себя, опять перешел на вы. Подумывал перейти еще и на язвительное "Ваше Величество", но так Рокэ никто не называл, обходясь привычным "монсеньор".

Из-за двери кабинета доносились звуки гитары. Марсель был бы счастлив развернуться и уйти, потому что это был первый раз после Багерлее, когда он слышал, чтобы Рокэ играл, но нельзя было. Ответ купцам нужно было дать утром, от этого зависело, будет ли в Олларии хлеб, а нынче счета столицы оплачивались Кэналлоа. Валмон, Ноймар и Придда содержали армию, а Эпине и Надор не то, что не могли собрать налогов, а напротив, требовали дотаций. Марсель закусил губу и решительно постучал. Гитара смолкла.

\- Входите, кто бы там ни был! - велел Рокэ.

\- Я и был бы счастлив вас не беспокоить, - сказал Марсель, по знаку Рокэ усаживаясь в кресло напротив.- Но я наконец подсчитал расходы.

Рокэ осторожно поставил гитару, прислонив ее к столу, и взял бумаги.

\- Полностью одобряю. Подписать их сейчас?

\- Если подпишете, утром я смогу объявить купцам, что деньги будут.

Алва потянулся за пером и быстро расписался.

\- Завтра я напишу в Кэналлоа. 

Дело было сделано и Марсель поднялся, чтобы уйти, но Алва вдруг предложил: 

\- Выпьешь со мной?

Валмоны, к счастью, отличались мстительностью, а не обидчивостью, и Марсель кивнул.

\- Насчет плана коронации, я его немного исправил, - заметил Ворон, разливая вино. - Никаких торжеств, нам сейчас не до этого. Если вы с Ли хотите сделать это еще более публично, ограничимся принесением клятв на площади. И хватит. Мою клятву примет Левий.

\- Он эсператист.

\- А я безбожник. Думаю, это компенсирует, - Ворон пожал плечами. - У нас нет времени искать олларианского кардинала, а Бонифаций, при всех его достоинствах, не тот глава церкви, который сейчас нужен.

Марсель улыбнулся.

\- Тут вы правы.

Рокэ некоторое время молчал.

\- Брудершафт обратной силы не имеет, - наконец негромко сказал он.

\- Даже если другая сторона смертельно обижена?! - выпалил, не выдержав, Валмэ. Рокэ на секунду прикрыл глаза и Марселю стало неловко, но Ворон тут же избавил его от мук совести: 

\- Как пожелаете. Мне, в общем-то, на традиции наплевать. Итак, вижу вы сдружились с Кальдмеером?

\- У нас обоих есть беспокойные кэналлийцы, притягивающие к себе проблемы.

\- Вы не слишком много на себе берете?

О том, что раньше никто не жаловался, Марсель все-таки не сказал.

\- Думаю, мне стоит на время уехать к папеньке, пока вам не надоест злиться.

Примирению этих двоих Вальдес оказался невольным свидетелем. Он в задумчивости шатался по дворцу, забрел в увешанную гобеленами галерею, заблудился и уже был готов орать "Ау, люди!", когда за стенкой услышал голоса.

\- Думаю, мне стоит на время уехать к папеньке, пока вам не надоест злиться, - это Марсель, и голос у него ядовитый, злой. Со своим королем так не разговаривают, да и с маршалом тоже. - Или пожелаете отправить меня в Багерлее?

Рокэ коротко и резко вздыхает - это удар ниже пояса.

\- Хоть в Валмон, хоть в Ургот, Валмэ. Я вас не держу, - тянет Рокэ ленивым, равнодушным тоном.

\- Как прикажет господин первый маршал. Прошу прощения, я должен был сказать Ваше Велич...

Раздается глухой звук удара. Вальдес, не в силах удержать в узде свое любопытство, заглядывает в соседнюю комнату. Марсель распластан по стене, Рокэ зажимает ему рот ладонью.

\- Не смей.

Короткая борьба и через минуту они уже целуются, яростно и зло, к стене теперь прижат Росио, а Марсель удерживает его, больно выворачивая запястье.

Они злы друг на друга, и это видно, Рокэ тянет Марселя за волосы, а потом распускает ворот собственной рубашки одной рукой, уже не пытаясь вырваться из чужой хватки. Вальдес тихо отступает в темноту коридора.

Если бы он остался там, то увидел бы много из того, чего не хотел бы видеть. 

Марсель после короткой борьбы прижал обе руки Рокэ к стене и грубо целовал его. Будь Ворон против такого обращения, силой его удержать бы не вышло, это Валмэ понимал, даже опьяненный яростью и желанием. 

Но Рокэ целовал его в ответ, горячо и страстно, соскучился. В другое время Марселю бы это польстило, как и то, что он почувствовал ниже, прижавшись всем телом, но сейчас он все еще был слишком зол. 

В ответ на укус Рокэ только застонал еще горячее, и это бесило похлеще всех его выходок и обид. Марсель вывернул ему руку за спину, и, хотя это было грубо, Алва не сопротивлялся, позволил уложить себя грудью на стол. Расшнурованная рубашка сползла, открывая плечо и Марсель немедленно впился в него поцелуем, нарочно оставляя след. Рокэ застонал, бесстыдно потерся об него всем телом. Это выглядело приглашением, тем более, что стащить штаны Рокэ ему не препятствовал. Валмэ грубо стиснул подставленную задницу и Рокэ застонал громче, прижался лицом к плечу, заглушая звук. Дверь была не заперта и в любой момент могли войти, но сейчас Марселя это не волновало. 

Ничем его не проймешь, закатную тварь, на слова он только посмеется, а грубость его заводит? Алва будет хохотать даже в Закате, и Марселя это всегда восхищало, а сейчас, после долгих недель, когда Алва его попросту не замечал - бесило. Он сильнее стиснул вывернутую руку, нажал локтем на поясницу, заставляя Рокэ прогнуться и насухую втолкнул в него пальцы. Рокэ вскрикнул, рванулся всерьез, рискуя вывихнуть себе плечо. 

\- Валмэ! Прекрати!

Марсель разжал руку, подчинившись командным ноткам в голосе Рокэ, раньше, чем успел подумать хоть что-то. Алва медленно выпрямился, опираясь на руки. Он обернулся не сразу, но обернувшись, усмехнулся, поймал Марселя за руку и поднес ее к губам. 

\- Дай оближу. Этого хватит... 

Но Марсель уже пришел к себя и отдернул руку. Сердце у него колотилось. 

\- Создатель, что я... Прости, прости! 

\- У тебя была причина злиться. 

\- У тебя тоже.

У Марселя тряслись руки, когда он осторожно обнял Рокэ. 

\- Прости. Что я наделал.

\- Хватит, Валмэ... Марсель. Хватит. Я в порядке. К кошкам дела, пойдем в спальню. Хочу горячую ванну и тебя в ней, и даже не спорь! Мир?

\- Чтоб тебя ко всем закатным тварям… Да. 

*****************

Через три дня прибыла делегация из Торки. Ноймаринен, в силу возраста, гнать в Олларию не стал, и прислал вместо себя Райнштайнера. С ним приехал и Придд, и на следующий день Алва созвал всех на совет. 

Вальдес, воспользовавшись разрешением, привел Кальдмеера, и если кого-то это и удивило, все промолчали. 

Кальдмеер и Райнштайнер раскланялись холодно, как и полагается извечным врагам, но Вальдес заметил, что на самом деле оба смотрят друг на друга с уважением. 

\- Итак, господа. Через месяц нам предстоит пережить Зимний Излом. Беда в том, что все мы, похоже, абсолютно не представляем, чего ждать.

Рокэ сидел, небрежно откинувшись в кресле, но голос у него был предельно серьезен.

\- Я успел понять, - продолжал Алва. - Что на Излом нужны четыре повелителя и король. Дело в том...

\- Мы не должны это обсуждать здесь! - перебил его русоволосый юноша, в котором Вальдес опознал Окделла. Рокэ изогнул бровь.

\- Будьте любезны прояснить, почему.

\- Излом - дело эориев! - патетически объявил Окделл. - Эти вопросы нельзя обсуждать в присутствии навозников и безродного дрикса!

Марсель отчетливо фыркнул, а вот Олаф не дрогнул, словно речь шла не о нем. Вальдес хотел вскочить, но Райнштайнер схватил его за плечо.

\- Вальдес, нет! Сядьте!

\- Дикон, что ты... - начал было Робер, но увещевания Райштайнера и сердитый голос Эпине утонули в резком окрике Алвы.

\- Тихо! Герцог Окделл, вы или будете сидеть и молча слушать, что от вас требуется, либо проведете остаток этой встречи с кляпом во рту. Выбирайте.

Если бы на Вальдеса так смотрели, он бы для начала извинился, а надорский кабанчик насупился и уткнулся взглядом в стену. Впрочем, большего от него и не требовалось.

\- Дело в том, - продолжал Рокэ, как будто его и не перебивали. - Что, как мы убедились на примере господина в белых штанах, никто не может быть уверен, что, все кто считает себя повелителями, таковыми и являются. Поэтому я собрал здесь всех, кто проявлял определенную чувствительность к древней магии. В данный момент, я практически уверен, что герцог Окделл - повелитель Скал, Эпине - повелитель Молний. Что до Ветра, это спорный вопрос. У меня нет наследников и я не слышал о бастардах своих братьев. Однако все мы знаем, что Ротгер Вальдес пользуется благосклонностью кэцхен.

Вальдес кивнул.

\- Я в свою очередь не могу предоставить никаких доказательств, что действительно являюсь повелителем Волн, - заметил Валентин.

\- Вы не замечали, что слышите воду, не говорили с найери?

\- Нет.

\- Встречали людей, который на это способны?

\- Нет.

\- Не замечали приступов странной болезни? Кровотечение из небольших ран, которое трудно остановить, лихорадка, обморок?

\- Нет, - Валентин покачал головой. - По крайней мере, я не обращал внимания ни на что подобное.

\- Постойте,- внезапно вмешался Кальдмеер. - Что за болезнь?

Окделл презрительно скривился, но никто кроме Вальдеса не обратил на это внимания.

\- В некоторые моменты - я пока не вывел никакой закономерности - у меня открывалась рана на руке, - пояснил Рокэ, закатывая рукав, чтобы показать где именно. - Со временем это начало сопровождаться лихорадкой и потерей сознания. Хуже всего было в Багерлее. Насколько я знаю, тем же страдал и Эпине (Робер кивнул) и ныне покойный эсперадор Адриан.

Кальдмеер кивком поблагодарил за объяснение.

\- Нечто подобное случилось с вице-адмиралом Вальдесом в день, когда вспыхнули четыре солнца.

\- Расскажите вы, - предложил ему Вальдес. - Я все-таки приложился сильно, и плоховато помню.

\- Мы ездили верхом, когда на небе вспыхнуло четыре солнца. Лошади испугались и понесли. Вальдес упал. В тот момент я не заметил никаких ран, кроме ушибов, но когда мы вернулись домой он потерял сознание. Я велел позвать врача, и пока за ним посылали, попытался привести Вальдеса в чувство. В тот момент я заметил, что у него на руке есть небольшой порез, который на удивление сильно кровоточит, хотя крови на одежде почти не было. Выглядело так, словно Вальдес случайно задел его, спешиваясь, и рассадил сильнее, но крови было на удивление много, и ни я, ни доктор долго не могли остановить ее. Врач выразил свое удивление в связи с этим, но в тот момент я не задумался, - Кальдмеер говорил коротко и четко, словно докладывал. 

\- Итак, этому странному явлению подвержены трое из пяти… - задумчиво протянул Алва. - Хотел бы я знать, почему так. 

\- Вы думаете, это важно, монсеньор? - уточнил Придд с сомнением. Ответил ему не Алва, а Робер:

\- У меня рана появилась сама собой, когда меня допрашивали истинники. Думаю, они что-то знают об этом, чего мы сами не знаем. Меня спрашивали о реликвиях Раканов. Это было еще в Агарисе. 

\- Мы знаем слишком мало, чтобы понять, что важно, а что нет, - добавил Рокэ. - Я бы предпочел знать больше обо всех странностях, которые нас окружают. 

\- Если мне позволено, я бы предложил составить полный список проявлений этой странной болезни, - негромко сказал Кальдмеер. - С датами, когда это происходило, местом, событиями вокруг. Может быть, мы сможем увидеть закономерность. 

\- Мещанская глупость… - пробурчал Окделл, но Алва сделал вид, что не услышал: 

\- Что ж, это полезно. Каждый их нас запишет все, что вспомнит. Теперь дальше. Кто-то из вас пытался доехать до башни?

Вальдес нагнал Окделла удачно - как раз посреди галереи, выходившей в приемную. Там всегда было людно.

\- Герцог Окделл!

Мальчишка остановился и не спеша обернулся.

\- Господин Вальдес?

\- Вице-адмирал Вальдес, - поправил тот с нехорошей улыбкой. - Вижу, хорошим манерам вас не обучили. Собственно, об этом я и хотел поговорить.

Голос Вальдеса, привыкшего командовать на море, без труда перекрыл разговоры придворных. На них уже смотрели.

\- Итак, герцог, я не удивляюсь, что манерам вы так и не научились. Чего еще ожидать от Надора. Хотя, вы же там норовите закостенеть во временах Святого Алана, а тогда, говорят, у людей Чести еще была честь, или хотя бы ее остатки.

Окделл попеременно краснел и бледнел, и пытался что-то сказать, но перебить Вальдеса было невозможно.

\- Будь вы умнее, возможно вы научились бы чему-нибудь здесь, в Олларии, но вашего ума - или его отсутствия - хватило только на предательство. Ах да, вы же еще и трус. Избрали мишенью для своих оскорблений того, кто в силу обстоятельств не может вам ответить...

Звук пощечины эхом раскатился по галерее. Вальдес встряхнул головой и хищно улыбнулся.

\- Не нравится, когда вам говорят правду в глаза? Я с удовольствием повторю все это завтра в Нохе.

\- Я вас убью! - выкрикнул Окделл. Он тяжело дышал от гнева. - Вы поплатитесь!

\- Попробуйте. Я вас убить не могу - повелитель Скал нужен на Изломе. Так что, у вас есть некоторое преимущество.

\- Стойте! - Рявкнул Райнштайнер подбегая к ним. - Что вы творите? Вальдес!

\- Не беспокойтесь. Окделл останется жив и относительно здоров. Но я считаю своим долгом вколотить ему немного мозгов.

За Райнштайнером подоспели остальные.

\- Что ты наделал! - Сердито бросил Окделлу Эпинэ. Ричарду бы одуматься, но он уже закусил удила.

\- Я сделал то, что должен был. Робер, согласишься быть моим секундантом?

Эпине нахмурился.

\- Поговорим наедине. Подожди меня на улице, я сейчас.

\- А вы мстительны, - негромко заметил Райнштайнер. Вальдес только усмехнулся и потер горящую щеку.

\- Я марикьяре. У нас это в крови. 


	14. Chapter 14

Дуэль состоялась на следующее же утро. Вальдес клятвенно пообещал всем, включая Алву, что Окделла он не убьет. 

Местом традиционно выбрали Ноху, и теперь Вальдес и сопровождавший его в качестве секунданта Райнштайнер ожидали появления противника. Впрочем, пришли не только они. Зрителей собралось предостаточно. 

\- Надеюсь, господин Кальдмеер не был задет вашим вмешательством? - уточнил дотошный Райнштайнер у Вальдеса. Марсель навострил уши.

\- О, нет, - Вальдес рассмеялся. - Думаю, господин Кальдмеер имеет некоторые претензии к марикьярской мстительности, но никоим образом не вызванные данным инцидентом.

\- Это хорошо. - Райнштайнер удовлетворенно кивнул.

Вальдес умолчал о том, что Кальдмеер назвал его выходку ребячеством, но также сказал, немного смущенно, что раньше за его честь таким образом еще не вступались. 

Солнце лизнуло крышу башенки и через пару минут появились Окделл и Эпине. Мальчишка шел, упрямо вздернув подбородок, а Эпине выглядел раздосадованным.

\- Будьте внимательны, - негромко предупредил Райнштайнер. Вальдес только пожал плечами.

Зрителей собралось даже слишком много. Марсель, конечно, предполагал, что не только его раздражает надорская спесь, но не представлял, насколько.

Противники отсалютовали друг-другу. Окделл принял пафосную стойку, Вальдес же просто стоял на месте, спокойный и расслабленный, опустив острие шпаги к земле.

\- Ну что же, герцог, вы успели чему-то научится у своего господина?

Одной фразы хватило, что Окделл, вначале, вроде бы, решивший осторожничать, рассвирепел и бросился в атаку. Вальдес мягко скользнул в сторону, уворачиваясь.

\- Очень плохо,- прокомментировал он.

Среди зрителей раздались смешки. Окделл атаковал еще яростнее, но с тем же успехом. Он бросался на Вальдеса, как никогда напоминая разъяренного кабанчика. Наконец шпаги со звоном скрестились.

\- И на что он рассчитывал, этот Окделл, - прошептал кто-то за спиной Марселя. - Он бы еще Алву на дуэль вызвал.

\- А он и вызвал,- не отказал себе в удовольствии посплетничать Марсель, обернувшись.

\- И это все, на что вы способны, герцог? - Вальдес смеялся, зло и язвительно, а "герцог" в его устах звучало ругательством.

Окделл упрямо вскинул голову, но тут Вальдес метнулся вперед. Короткое быстрое движение, Ричард покачнулся, но Вальдес не задел его, только заставил сбиться с ритма и отступить, а пока тот пытался выровняться, свистнула шпага. Робер, не спускавший глаз с дерущихся, побледнел, но крови на Ричарде не было. Он потянулся к месту, куда пришелся удар плашмя, и тут зрители покатились со смеху. Вальдес, ехидно улыбаясь, отсалютовал шпагой.

\- Вы, вы!.. Деритесь, как подобает! У вас есть хоть капля чести?!!

\- Не вам говорить о чести, герцог, - в эту минуту Вальдес был очень похож на Алву и от него веяло такой угрозой, что Марсель невольно вздрогнул. - Вы, на мой взгляд, боя не заслужили. Разве что хорошую порку.

Новая атака, звон клинков и вскрик Окделла.

\- Обычно безумства господина Вальдеса вызывают у меня некоторое недоумение, - признался Райнштайнер.- Но я готов признать, что сегодня полностью разделяю его мнение.

Вот теперь игры кончились и Вальдес дрался всерьез. Окделл не успевал даже парировать и только бестолково топтался на месте, удары сыпались один за другим, но, тут Марсель отдал ему должное, надорский кабанчик больше не орал. Марсель покосился на Эпине. Иноходец кусал себе губы, но молчал. Кажется его стремление оберегать "сына Эгмонта" дало трещину.

Наконец Ричард пошатнулся и упал на колено. Он тяжело дышал.

\- С вас достаточно? Сдаетесь?

\- Нет!

Вальдес отступил, давая ему отдышаться, но когда Окделл вновь атаковал, все закончилось в одно мгновение. Вальдес, казалось, не пошевелился, а его соперник шарахнулся назад, уронил шпагу, схватившись правой рукой за левую. На белой ткани рубашки стремительно расползалось пятно крови.

\- Вот и все, - прокомментировал Вальдес. - Надеюсь, вы хоть чему-то научились.

\- Как ты, Дик? Покажи руку, - Робер поддержал пошатнувшегося Ричарда.

\- Это было подло и бесчестно! Ты... ты видел?!!

\- Это было прежде всего глупо - с твоей стороны! - отрезал Робер.- Пойдем. Твою руку надо перевязать. 

************

Почему некоторые люди остаются верны себе, а другие, дай им волю, так легко скатываются в скотство и грязь?

Подле Альдо Робер был истинным Повелителем Молний, а теперь он груб, как окружающие его навозники. 

Алва же... Алва, кажется, окончательно спился, раз допускает такое. 

Он, не стыдясь никого, таскает с собой этого Валмэ, единственное достоинство которого в том, что он греет Ворону постель. А теперь еще и позволил марикьярскому бастарду привести своего безродного любовника. Устроил из совета бордель! И никто ему слова не может сказать!

Ричард в бешенстве ударил здоровой рукой по постели. Рана почти не беспокоила его, но каждое напоминание о пережитом унижении было невыносимо... А он был вынужден вспоминать при каждом движении! 

Хотелось выпить, но Робер не позволил слугам принести вина. 

«Дик, у тебя будет лихорадка, если ты не успокоишься. Куда еще вино?»

Будто ему в самом деле есть дело! Предатель Эпине... почему Альдо тогда не убил его? Пожалел? Простил? Альдо был слишком добр и это его и погубило...

А теперь Ричард беспомощен. Он заложник Ворона и должен терпеть оскорбления от него и от того сброда, который он собирает вокруг себя, вроде этого марикьрского ублюдка. Если бы он только мог отомстить!

\- Ты мог бы ему отомстить.

Это был не отголосок его мыслей, а голос, чужой голос!

Ричард повернул голову. На миг ему показалось, что он видит странно знакомую некрасивую маленькую девочку. Где-то он ее видел... но нет, показалось. Это была не девочка, а девушка, юная, очень красивая, чем-то похожая на Катари. Но при одном взгляде на нее становилось ясно, что, в отличие от Катари, она по настоящему чиста и невинна. 

\- Кто ты?

\- Та, кто должен был явиться к тебе. Ричард Окделл, только ты истинный эорий и только к тебе я могу обратиться за помощью. Ты должен спасти наш мир до того, как Рокэ Алва его погубит. 

*********

Коронация состоялась в конце недели. После нее Лионель возвращался к войскам, а Райнштайнер - в Торку. Придд, как и Вальдес, должны были оставаться в Олларии до Излома. 

\- Я бы тоже с удовольствием задержался, - признался Райнштайнер Вальдесу. - Дело в том, что ее величество выразила желание отправится в Ноймар к своим детям, и я должен сопровождать ее. Но я предпочел бы дождаться, пока ее величество не разрешится от бремени. Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы это случилось в дороге. 

Обычно невозмутимый Райнштайнер выглядел таким обеспокоенным и смущенным возможной перспективой, что Вальдесу пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

\- А вы и господин Кальдмеер остаетесь здесь?

\- Я остаюсь. А Олаф вернется в Хексберг. 

Вальдес очень жалел, что не присутствовал при разговоре Алвы с Кальдмеером, поскольку оба поделиться с ним подробностями не пожелали. 

**********

\- Господин Вальдес поручился за вас, - Алва с интересом разглядывал бывшего дриксенского адмирала. - И у меня есть к вам предложение, господин Кальдмеер. Вальдес говорил вам о плавании на запад?

\- О поисках второго материка? Да.

\- Что вы об этом думаете? 

\- Я слышал о косвенных свидетельствах существования большой земли на Западе, но не взял бы на себя смелость утверждать, что они точно правдивы. Это рискованное предприятие.

\- Вы бы поплыли?

Кальдмеер слегка усмехнулся.

\- Это мечта любого моряка, ваше величество. Но прошу вас не забывать, что я не талигоец и под ваши знамена я не перейду.

\- Если бы я предполагал, что вы согласитесь предать Дриксен, я бы с вами не разговаривал, - Алва пожал плечами.- Но вы сейчас, насколько я понимаю, разжалованы, не важно уж, справедливо или нет. А мне нужен капитан. Я хочу вас нанять.

\- Я слышал о вас, как в о первом маршале Талига. Недостаточно подробно, уверен, но и того, что я слышал, достаточно, чтобы знать, что вы ничего не делаете зря. Зачем я вам? Уверен, протекция господина Вальдеса для вас не повод.

\- Я не разбрасываюсь ресурсами, господин Кальдмеер. У вас есть знания и опыт. У вас также есть репутация человека надежного, спокойного и не склонного к авантюрам. Однако, мои причины вас не касаются. Поговорим о плате. Если на западе будут найдены земли, вы сможете предоставить их координаты, а также всю необходимую навигационную информацию в Дриксен.

\- Вы поделитесь этим открытием?

\- Вы знаете по причинах экспедиции?

\- Знаю. 

\- В таком случае не понимаю, что вас удивляет. Если зараза здесь продолжит распространяться, чем больше людей смогут спастись и объединить силы - тем лучше. Решайте, господин Кальдмеер. Вы согласны?

\- Согласен, ваше величество. 

************

Ему написала Матильда. Она вернулась в Сакаци, туда же направлялся и изгнанный из Олларии Альдо, но до Сакаци он не доехал. 

Матильда известила Робера о том, что похороны уже состоялись, и написала, что если Робер пожелает приехать в Сакаци в любое время, ему будут рады. Короткое, сухое письмо. "Мой внук, Альдо Ракан, убит выстрелом из пистолета. Убийца скрылся. Должно быть месть. Похоронен в Сакаци. Приезжай когда-нибудь." Зная Матильду, она отправила ему письмо, а потом напилась до беспамятства...

Робер бросил письмо в камин и отправился на поиски Валмэ. 

\- Это был ваш приказ!

Робер сгреб Марселя за грудки и сильно встряхнул. Валмэ не стал уточнять, какой приказ, и это только подтвердило подозрения. 

\- Мой. 

\- Рокэ велел его отпустить!

Марсель поморщился.

\- Ну так идите и пожалуйтесь ему. Даже если будучи королем Рокэ вынужден быть справедливым и милосердным, в чем я, зная Первого маршала, склонен сомневаться, приказ его я нарушил, будучи офицером для особых поручений и судить меня будет трибунал. Как вы думаете, за что проголосуют Савиньяки? Фок Варзов? Альмейда, учитывая, что он поднял райос на дриксенцев, которые были, в общем-то, не при чем? 

\- Почему вы просто не могли оставить его в покое? Он уже опозорен, изгнан! Разве этого недостаточно?!!

\- Потому, что он поднял руку на первого маршала, - спокойно ответил Марсель. 

Робер в ярости замахнулся, чтобы его ударить, и Марсель, глядя ему в глаза, выпустил последнюю стрелу:

\- Да, я сделал это из личных мотивов. Но, думаю, граждане Олларии согласятся со мной, все до единого. 

Это проняло. Робер опустил руку и разжал пальцы, а потом, резко повернувшись, ушел. Марсель надеялся, ушел пить, а не страдать в одиночестве.

Слез не было. По правде сказать и горя-то настоящего не было, только какая-то дурацкая обида. 

Алва подошел неслышно, Робер заметил его, только когда Ворон опустился на каменный бордюр фонтана.

\- Вам сообщили?

\- Да.

Для Алвы это хорошая новость. Его король отомщен. Убит тот, кто пытал самого Алву, разорил страну...

\- Вы его искренне любили, - заметил Ворон с удивлением, и Робера будто прорвало:

\- Да, любил! Потому что это они с Матильдой выходили меня от ран, потому что Альдо продавал наследие своего предков, чтобы я мог поесть, и обнимал меня, когда я оплакивал смерть братьев и отца. Он был мне другом все те годы, что я провел в Агарисе. Легкомысленным и эгоистичным, и не слишком умным, но он не был ни зол, ни жесток. А потом что-то изменилось... я и не заметил когда. 

Робер почувствовал, что по его лицу текут слезы и отвернулся. Но Ворон, против всех его ожиданий не высказался, что рыдать тут не по ком. Напротив, Робер почувствовал его руку у себя на плече, а потом Алва негромко сказал.

\- Всегда считал несправедливым, что сыновья должны нести груз, который без спросу взвалили на них отцы.

\- Я просто не понимаю, что его так изменило, - вырвалось у Робера, хотя он понимал, что не с Вороном это обсуждать. - Неужели просто власть?

\- Вы удивитесь... - начал было Рокэ, но потом Эпине почувствовал, как пальцы Ворона до боли впились в его тело.- Погодите. Вы как-то упоминали, что в Агарисе с вами беседовали истинники?

Робер кивнул. 

\- А с ним?

\- Я не знаю. Возможно... Когда я был в Кагете.

Алва нахмурился. 

\- Был один момент, о котором я давно позабыл, но сейчас, когда вы сказали... Господин в белых штанах приходил ко мне в камеру, задавал вопросы, угрожал, бесился... но грязную работу предпочитал оставлять другим. А потом они убили Фердинанда и заставили меня смотреть на это. Я хотел закрыть королю глаза, но меня оттащили от него, поставили на колени перед господином в белых штанах. Он что-то спрашивал, должно быть, опять про меч. Мне было, сами понимаете, не до его вопросов, и тогда он взял меня за подбородок, чтобы заставить посмотреть на себя. Не могу подобрать слов, чтобы описать, что тогда ощутил. Это не назовешь болью, хотя чувство было такое, словно к моему лицу прижали раскаленный металл. И он испытал, должно быть, тоже самое, потому что мгновенно отдернул руку. - Ворон усмехнулся. - Еще одна мелкая странность в огромном списке, я и думать забыл.

\- Вы думаете, они что-то сделали с ним?

Алва пожал плечами. 

\- Возможно. Так или иначе, мы этого уже не узнаем. 

**********

Отпускать Кальдмеера все еще было страшно, но тут уж Вальдес молчал и не подавал виду.

\- Передайте пакет Альмейде и расскажете на словах все, что он спросит. У меня от него секретов нет. Альмейда должен утвердить ваш капитанский патент, но не беспокойтесь об этом: против воли Алвы он не пойдет. 

\- Я понимаю, что моим назначением многие будут недовольны. - Кальдмеер усмехнулся. - Ну да ничего. Мне не впервой. 

\- Я вернусь сразу после Излома, - пообещал Вальдес, успокаивая, впрочем, скорее самого себя.

Кальдмеер был уже в седле и на прощание протянул ему руку. Вальдес сильно стиснул его ладонь и был совершенно ошарашен, когда Кальдмеер наклонился и быстро поцеловал его.

\- Надеюсь, ваше мрачное настроение к вам больше не вернется, - пробормотал смущенный Вальдес. 

\- Я буду вас очень ждать. 


	15. Chapter 15

\- И чего мы ждем? Грома, молний, четыре солнца?..

Вопрос был риторический и ответа не требовал, то есть, попросту говоря Валмэ ныл. Котик перекатился на спину, подставляя хозяину пушистое пузо. 

Строго говоря, Марсель мог бы провести эту ночь веселее, чем сидя у прогоревшего камина в собачьей компании, но он был на страже. Хотя и сам не знал, от чего охраняет, но зато отлично знал кого. За стеной, в соседней комнате собрались четыре повелителя и король.

Здесь тоже горел камин, но все пятеро сидели вокруг стола. На столе горели четыре свечи, между ними стояла миска с водой, и огоньки отражались в ней. Разговор не клеился.

Вальдес, мрачнее тучи, сидел, обнимая себя руками за плечи. Он откровенно тосковал по Кальдмееру и не собирался этого скрывать. Валентин, бледнее обычного, молча смотрел куда-то в стену, Робер украдкой зевал, Окделл дулся, Алве нестерпимо хотелось напиться.

\- Итак, говорить о делах мы не можем, потому что глубокоуважаемый господин бергер не велел призывать зло в эту ночь, - громко объявил Рокэ, поднимаясь и разливая вино. - Поэтому давайте просто поговорим о ерунде до того, как мы повесимся со скуки.

\- Расскажи про Гальтару, - встрепетнулся Вальдес. - Старые сказки - то о чем и надо говорить на Излом.

\- Действительно, расскажите, - поддержал его Валентин. Робер тоже кивнул. Окделл, казалось, их не слышал, думал о чем-то своем. Впрочем, никого его молчание не огорчало.

\- Про Гальтару? Ладно. В первый раз я поехал туда давным давно... Это был год, когда я только закончил службу у фок Варзова, и решал куда теперь. По правде говоря, я не хотел ни обратно в Торку, ни в Кэналлоа, ни во флот, искал на что бы отвлечься... И как-то спьяну ляпнул про Гальтару, а Салиган возьми и согласись...

Рассказ увлек всех, и только Робер отчаянно пытался не уснуть. Последнее время ему снились кошмары, и Эпине казалось, что он уже третий год как не может нормально выспаться. Робер с силой протер ладонями по глазам, встряхнул головой, прогоняя липкую дрему и неожиданно заметил, что Дик достает из ножен кинжал.

Остальные, заслушавшись, смотрели только на Рокэ.

Все были заняты выхваляющимся Вороном, и Ричард осторожно потянул из ножен кинжал. Он сделает то, о чем Она просила - сорвет ритуал - и тогда все усилия Ворона пойдут прахом.

Его кровь, кровь истинного повелителя Скал призовет несчастья на головы самозванцев и предателей! Ричард полоснул себя по руке, ладонь обожгло болью.

\- Дик, что ты делаешь?!!

Предатель Эпине попытался схватить его за руку. Ричард оттолкнул его, рванулся вперед, и скопившаяся в разрезанной ладони кровь хлынула в воду между четырех свечей. Он даже не понял, почему Робер коротко вскрикнул, почему правая рука и кинжал внезапно оказались в крови.

На крик Эпине и грохот упавшего стула обернулись и вскочили все трое. Вальдес, сидевший ближе всех, бросился к Окделлу, но Робер встал между ними:

\- Нет, Вальдес не надо!

\- Он хотел вас убить!

\- Это случайность!

Этих мгновений хватило, чтобы Ричард бросился к двери. Ему повезло, что ни у кого из них не было пистолета.

\- Задержать его! - приказал Алва.

Робер хотел еще раз повторить, объяснить, что Ричард на него не нападал, но у него потемнело в глазах, и он был вынужден схватится за край стола и перевести дыхание, а когда комната вернулась на место, Валентин и Вальдес уже убежали, а Ворон поддерживал его за плечи.

\- Ты ранен, - не то спросил, не то констатировал он. - Сядь и дай мне взглянуть. Принесите воду и бинты!

\- Сейчас, - откликнулся Марсель. Робер и не заметил как он оказался здесь. 

Рокэ расстегнул на нем камзол и разрезал рубашку, чтобы обнажить рану, и только тут Робер, наконец, почувствовал боль. Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать.

\- А тебе повезло, - заметил Ворон светским тоном. - Лезвие скользнуло по ребрам, только и всего.

\- Он просто хотел меня оттолкнуть, - пояснил Робер. Рокэ скептически фыркнул:

\- Идиотизм некоторых представителей людей Чести превосходит все мои ожидания. Марсель, помоги мне... подержи вот здесь.

Вернулись Валентин и Вальдес, оба до крайности раздосадованные.

\- Дуракам везет, - мрачно доложил Ротгер.- Охрана дремала, и ему удалось ускользнуть.

\- Но все это Окделл задумал заранее, - добавил Валентин. - У него были ключи от галереи, и лошадь ждала у самых дверей.

\- Если это лошадь - то я сухопутная крыса, - проворчал Вальдес. - Страшная она была, аж жуть!

Валентин пожал плечами: 

\- Лошадь как лошадь. Беспородная пегая кобыла. 

Эпине дернулся, и Марселю пришлось удержать его за плечи: 

\- Пегая кобыла?!! И Дик уехал на ней?!

*****

\- Здесь мне пора сворачивать на Хексберг, - объявил Вальдес. 

Городишко, в который они въезжали, удачно стоял на пересечении нескольких дорог. Можно было, конечно, сопроводить Алву и немного дальше на север, но там дороги были хуже, это задержит его не меньше, чем на неделю...

\- Едь уже, - фыркнул Росио. - А то, того и гляди, начнешь мечтательно смотреть на звезды и томно вздыхать... Локон «возлюбленной» в медальоне не носишь еще? 

\- Я бы тебе ответил, твое величество, не был бы ты величеством! - Огрызнулся Вальдес, но прохаживаться насчет привязанности Алвы к офицеру по особым поручениям не стал. 

\- Ладно, будет тебе... Давай пообедаем и поедешь. Заодно и Ли может быть успеет сюда к нам, хоть увидитесь, - предложил Рокэ. 

В этом городке Вальдес пару раз бывал, но давно, да и городков таких перевидал... Он выслал коня вперед и подьехал к неспешно беседующим у забора торговцам. 

\- Господа, не подскажите, где тут найти приличный трактир? 

Оба обернулись к нему, и что-то в их лицах вызвало у Вальдеса приступ ярости. Как они смеют так смотреть, эти...

Он мог бы поклясться, что не выдал своего внезапного раздражения, но лица мужчин внезапно исказила гримаса. Один из них шагнул вперед и схватил лошадь Вальдеса за повод. Конь, почуяв неладное, взвился на дыбы. Вальдес вцепился одной рукой в луку седла и вытащил пистолет, но с первым выстрелом промахнулся. Мимо его головы просвистел брошенный камень. Грохот выстрела словно послужил сигналом и улица наполнилась звоном оружия и криками. Вальдес не понимал, кто напал на них - казалось, это простые горожане, вооруженные кто чем: палками, вилами и камнями, среди них - городские стражники с копьями. 

Непривычный к боям конь попятился, и Вальдес выругавшись, едва успел увернуться от удара цепью. От следующего его закрыл Вильто и Вальдес смог оглянуться. 

Нападавших было больше раза в четыре и они брали численностью, к тому же на узкой улицу лошади были только помехой. 

\- Сюда! - услышал он чей-то крик. - Защищайте соберано! 

Алву зажали в угол и стащили с седла. Марсель попытался пробиться к нему, но его оттеснили. Алва отбивался шпагой, и, хотя против камней и палок она была плохим оружием, он пока держался. 

Вальдес пришпорил коня и двинул его на противников. 

С другого конца улицы раздался топот копыт, и узкий клин всадников врубился в схватку. Атаковавших Вальдеса просто смело. Он обернулся, ища взглядом Алву, и с ужасом увидел, что камзол на нем залит кровью. Алва шатался, но тут подле него в толпе мелькнули светлые волосы Лионеля. 

\- Дор Вальдес! 

Он едва успел пригнуться. Внезапно острая боль пронзила его. Вальдес невольно схватился за грудь, но боль прошла так же быстро, а когда он отнял руку, крови на ней не было. Мориск поскользнулся в луже крови и едва не рухнул, нападавший, не боясь конских копыт, занес над его головой заточенный кол, но тут грянул выстрел. 

\- Цел? - Ли держал дымящийся пистолет. 

\- Да! 

Но если он тут, то кто же... 

Алвы не было видно. 

Вмешательство отряда Лионеля решило дело: почти все нападавшие были мертвы. Вальдес содрогнулся, увидев паренька, на вид не старше Валентина, который бился в руках удерживающих его людей, визжал и плевался слюной. Все, кого удалось взять живыми выглядели сумасшедшими. 

Вальдес спрыгнул с коня и бросился к тому месту, где в последний раз видел Рокэ. На пропитанной кровью земле валялась шпага. Лионель подобрал ее. Он ничего не сказал, но Вальдес и сам узнал ее. Шпага принадлежала Рокэ. 

\- Куда он делся? - Требовательно спросил он у Лионеля. - Ты же был с ним!

\- Ты ошибаешься, - у Ли такой спокойный голос, будто ничего не происходит. - Я увидел, что на тебя нападают и выстрелил, Алву я даже не увидел. 

Марсель подбежал к ним, прихрамывая, белый как полотно. 

\- Кто тогда был с Алвой, если не ты?! - Резко спросил он, даже не замечая своей грубости. 

\- Так, - Ли говорил тихо, но Вальдес невольно вытянулся в струнку, услышав приказ в его голосе. - Что вы видели? Коротко. 

\- Алва был ранен, - доложил Марсель. - Я видел, как его стащили с коня, и тот человек (он указал на труп) ударил его ножом. В грудь или в бок, я не видел. Я был слишком далеко… Нас с Шеманталем будто нарочно оттеснили. Второй удар был бы смертельным, но тут появился… Я принял его за вас. Светловолосый человек. Он убил нападавшего и подхватил Алву, тут на меня самого налетели и я больше ничего не разглядел. 

\- Ясно, - Ли громко скомандовал: - Перекрыть выезды из города! Всех, кто принимал участие в драке, арестовать!

Он опустился на колено, внимательно изучая истоптанную землю. 

\- Я бы хотел знать, увезли они пленного или тело, - сказал он очень тихо. 

Они ничего не нашли. Ни Алвы, ни его тела, ни похитителей, ни следов крови, по которым можно было бы следовать. 

\- Скорее всего, он мертв, - сказал Лионель жестко. - Рана еще кровоточила бы, перевязать ее было некогда. Если похитители и увезли его, то, скорее всего, мертвого. 

\- Все еще есть шанс…- начал было Валмэ, но осекся, умолк, отведя взгляд. 

\- Возможно. Но я должен действовать так, словно его нет. Вы возвращаетесь в Олларию. Смерть Алвы должна остаться в секрете: все будут думать, что он инспектирует армию. У меня найдется человек нужного роста и внешности, чтобы распустить немного слухов. В Олларии предупредите Эпине. Я приеду в столицу, как только передам все дела в армии и сам извещу Ноймаринена. Вам понятно? 

\- Да, - четко ответил Марсель и встал. - Разрешите идти?

\- Постойте, Валмэ. Возьмите. Теперь она ваша, - Лионель протянул ему шпагу Рокэ. 

*****

\- Что вы думаете насчет кораблей? - Сухо спросил Альмейда. Удружил ему Вальдес, ничего не сказать… Сотрудничать с дриксенским адмиралом, вот еще новость!

Хотя, тут он не мог не признать, держался Кальдмеер подчеркнуто в рамках нового статуса, а план подготовки экспедиции, который он предоставил, был хорош. Очень хорош.

\- Из тех, что вы готовы предоставить, я бы брал фрегат, адмирал. И я нашел два годных купеческих судна. Они могут взять больше припасов, чем военный корабль. 

\- Можно снять пушки.

\- Боюсь, что это слишком повлияет на балансировку и ходовые качества.

Альмейда кивнул: замечание было дельное.

\- “Талигойская Роза” простояла в доке больше года. Я бы хотел вывести ее в бухту и посмотреть в деле, но под это нужна команда. 

\- Я пришлю вам людей, - Альмейда сделал себе пометку. - Заодно присмотритесь к ним. Вам предстоит подбирать экипажи.

Кальдмеер нахмурился.

\- Я думал, это обязанность командира экспедиции, и этим займется господин Вальдес.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что он учтет ваши пожелания. Частью этих людей вам предстоит командовать.

\- Не думаю, что в этом есть смысл. Разумеется, все будут относиться ко мне равно неприязненно.

Альмейда гадал, как буйный Вальдес терпит этого зануду. Или эти двое весь разум растеряли друг в друге? Первые дни после возвращения дрикс, кажется, нудел меньше, а в общении был поприятнее…

За окном раздался отчаянный крик. Альмейда кинулся к окну и распахнул створки, и новый крик, полный горя и ярости, прозвучал так громко, что они оба невольно зажали уши.

\- Что это?!

\- Кэцхен. Смотрите, - Альмейда указал в небо. 

Над городом быстро сгущались тяжелые тучи, налетал порывистый ветер, и то тут, то там, мелькали в облаках крылатые тени, издававшие крики полные горя и скорби.

\- Почему они так кричат? - спросил Кальдмеер, пытаясь перекрыть голоса кэцхен, но Алдьмейда едва разобрал, что он спрашивает. - Такое было раньше?

\- Они рыдали над горой, но не так… Я не знаю. Был бы тут Вальдес!

Они переглянулись оба напуганные одной и той же мыслью.

\- Я не знаю по ком еще они могли бы так убиваться, - пробормотал Альмейда.

Дрикс смертельно побледнел и внезапно Альмейда почувствовал к нему что-то вроде сострадания.

\- Адмирал, прошу прощения что поднимаю личный вопрос, но у меня нет возможности написать в Олларию, - когда Кальдмеер заговорил, его голос, против ожиданий Альмеды прозвучал твердо, без намека на чувства которые он, без сомнения, испытывал. - Могу я просить вас сообщить, если будут какие-либо новости? Тем временем, я бы хотел вернуться к работе.

\- Я сообщу вам, как только что-то узнаю. Кальдмеер, мне нужно знать сейчас. Если выяснится, что Вальдес мертв, что вы будете делать?

\- Он поручил мне организовать это плавание и принять в нем участие. Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. 


	16. Chapter 16

Вальдес с наслаждением окунулся в привычный деловой шум порта. Вот это для него, а не совещания, тайны и пыльные бумажки, вот это жизнь! Покрутив головой, он выцепил из толпы знакомого матросика.  
\- Эй, Джанко! Говорят, тут собираются в плавание на край земли - и без меня! Где эти отчаянные?  
Матрос рассмеялся.  
\- Да кто б без вас уплыл, господин вице-адмирал! Вон они, корабли, которые с господином Кальдмеером плывут. Экс...экск... Кспидицией называются!  
Он указал на док. Вальдес, не ожидавший увидеть три корабля, вместо одного, присвистнул.  
\- С размахом!  
Порывшись по карманам он протянул Джанко монету.  
\- Выпьете вечером за нашу удачу?  
\- Это завсегда с нашим удовольствием!  
\- Рэт!  
\- Берто! - Вальдес спрыгнул с коня и заключил в объятия смеющегося Салину. Они не то чтобы дружили, но оба были южанами, оба в свое время служили у Альмейды и его любили, и это сближало.  
\- Ты жив! Вот это прекрасно! Мы уже думали тебя хоронить.  
\- Это с чего бы?!  
\- Недели три назад над Хексберг рыдали кэцхен, - посерьезнел Салина. - Мы ждали, что что-то случится на Излом, но ничего не произошло, а три недели назад они плакали над городом. Мы подумали, что-то случилось с тобой. Твой Кальдмеер места себе не находит... Рэт? Что все таки случилось?  
Вальдес отпустил наконец Альберто и отвернулся.  
\- Рокэ умер.  
\- Как?  
\- Долгая история. Я вечером всем расскажу, там и услышишь. А что у вас происходит?  
\- Ооо! - Юного лейтенанта распирало от новостей. - Кальдмеер собирает экспедицию по твоему приказу. Правда, он не берет военные корабли, только "Кэцхен", а два других взял купцов. Помнишь это несчастье, словившее подряд четыре шторма?  
\- "Талигойскую Розу"?  
"Талигойская Роза" была посмешищем всего Хексберг. Корабль был построен на деньги какого-то дворянчика из Талига, решившего заняться коммерцией и безнадежно влюбленного (как все талигойские идиоты, по мнению Вальдеса) в Катарину Ариго. Хорошее что по конструкции, что по оснастке судно оказалось на редкость невезучим. Четыре раза подряд "Талигойская Роза" выходила из порта и попадала в шторм не пробыв и четырех дней в море. Дважды они теряли груз полностью. В конце-концов дворянчик прекратил бесплодные попытки, а желающих испытывать свою удачу более не нашлось.  
\- Вот, ее самую! Кальдмеер сказал, что мол если он заслуживает второго шанса в море, то и корабль его заслуживает, велел снять носовую фигуру и переименовал корабль во "Второй шанс". Он его вроде бы себе берет...  
\- Надо же! - восхитился Вальдес.  
\- Не буду тебя задерживать, - спохватился Салина. - Иди, тебя давным-давно ждут!  
И он весьма заговорщицки подмигнул Вальдесу.

*****

Вальдес вихрем взлетел по трапу. Увидели его оба одновременно, и капитан-лейтенант Родригес беседовавший с Кальдмеером (Вальдес мельком отметил, что его, кажется, повысили), поклонился и отошел.  
Ледяной Олаф улыбался. Вальдес хотел просто пожать ему руку - правда хотел - а этой улыбки не выдержал, и бросился Кальдмееру на шею, как влюбленная девица. К его удивлению, Олаф его не отстранил, а напротив, стиснул в объятиях так, что Вальдесу некуда было дышать.  
\- Я же обещал, что вернусь, - выдохнул Вальдес ему в ухо. - Мог бы мне и поверить.  
Наконец он заставил себя разжать стиснутые на плечах Олафа руки и немного отодвинуться.  
\- Я верил, но беспокоился.  
На них не то, чтобы пялились, но поглядывали, и Вальдес смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Прошу прощения, что так ввалился. Ты, верно, занят.  
\- Немного, - Кальдмеер поправил сбившийся платок. - Если ты не против, мне нужно еще час или два, а потом мы вдоволь наговоримся.  
\- А мне нужно к Альмейде, потому что первым делом я рванул сюда, а у меня много новостей и письма. Буду ждать тебя дома.

*****

  
Хлопнула входная дверь, дробь шагов на лестнице. Кальдмеер влетел в гостинную и остановился посреди комнаты. На плечах и голове у него серебрились снежинки.  
\- Олле!  
Вальдес не ожидал, что Кальдмеер пересечет комнату в три шага и поцелует его так, что подкосятся ноги. Как же он скучал... как они оба скучали. Поцелуй не нежный ни капли, хотя Олаф гладил его лицо и волосы. Вальдесу было все равно, что кто-то из слуг может заглянуть не вовремя. Он слишком скучал, слишком долго был один и в голове не осталось ни единой мысли, только жажда. Он рывком сдернул с Олафа шейный платок и впился поцелуем в открывшуюся кожу. Между поцелуями выпутался кое-как из рубахи, потому что хотел чувствовать его всем телом. Горячие руки, колючее сукно, обжигающие холодом пряжки.  
\- Я думал, ты не вернешься, - шепот обжигает кожу как клеймо.

Он хотел бы отстраниться и заглянуть в глаза, но Кальдмеер не дал, прижал ладонью затылок и удерживал так. Вальдес чувствовал, как у него отчаянно колотится сердце. И стоило бы испугаться, но это как-нибудь в другой раз. Вальдес сам прижался к нему всем телом.  
\- Я так скучал,- он наконец поймал чужие губы своими, хотел нежно поцеловать, но им обоим было не до нежности.  
Олаф подхватил его и усадил на стол, со звоном упала и разбилась чашка и Вальдес хохотал, скидывая штаны. Разлука была долгой, Кальдмеер не настроен нежничать, и мелькнула мысль, что сейчас будет чертовски больно, но все это не имело никакого значения. Он крепче вцепился в шерсть плаща, потянул к себе.  
\- Олле, ну давай же...  
Кальдмеер перехватил его запястья, сжал.  
\- Вот так? Ну уж нет, ты, сумасшедший!  
\- Бешеный,- поправил его Вальдес, смеясь. - Бешеный! Тебе ведь нравится!  
Ему тоже нравилось: и то что он сам обнажен, а Кальдмеер даже не успел сбросить плащ, и его обожающий взгляд, и прикосновения рук, немного слишком жесткие...  
Спустя несколько часов, бесстыдных и жарких, они лежали в постели, глядя на догорающий огонь. Вальдес, вымотанный долгой дорогой, уже против воли задремывал, хотя предпочел бы еще немного поговорить, обменяться парой поцелуев, а то и повторить еще разок… но глаза сами закрывались. Кальдмеер обнимал его сзади и лениво ласкал, то выводил пальцем какие-то узоры на плече, то перебирал волосы.  
\- Я пойду,- наконец сказал он, зевая. - Пока прямо тут не уснул...  
\- Спи, - Кальдмеер притянул его поближе, чтобы укрыть их обоих.

*****

Когда Вальдес проснулся утром, постель уже была пуста. Он ощутил укол разочарования, но, приподнявшись, увидел, что Кальдмеер не ушел. Он сидел у стола, уже одетый, с чашкой в руках и задумчиво перечитывал что-то в потертом блокноте.  
Он обернулся, должно быть почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд.  
\- Я подумал, что ты устал от дороги, и не хотел будить, но мне нужно в порт. Шадди?  
\- Только если не эйнрехтский, - Вальдес выбрался из постели, поежился - в комнате было прохладно. - Если ты готов подождать меня четверть часа, я оденусь, а потом можем выпить шадди вместе. Боюсь, что сегодня я в адмиралтействе до ночи застряну.  
Раньше комната, где жил Кальдмеер, оставалась безликой и пустой, а теперь в каждой мелочи виден человек, и это обрадовало Вальдеса больше всего. Стол завален бумагами, на нем свечи, чашка с остатками травяного чая, на стуле развешен для просушки темно-синий плащ.  
Скромный, даже слишком, но все же дом.  
Интересно, на что похож его дом в Дриксен? Спрашивать нельзя, Вальдес был уверен, что дом обыскан от подвалов до чердака, а то и разграблен, но если бы знать!... Может быть на стенах висели карты или картины, может быть, стояли огромные шкафы, заставленные книгами, как в особняке Альмейды в Алвасете...  
\- Я рад, что тебе стало хоть немного уютнее здесь, - искренне улыбнулся он.  
\- Я думал, что нужно съехать, но не успел, дел слишком много.  
\- Даже не заговаривай об этом, я обижусь. Смертельно.  
\- Ротгер.... - Кальдмеер хотел что-то сказать, но заглянул ему в глаза и передумал. - Мне, пожалуй, правда нужно идти.  
Вальдес одним глотком допил шадди и поднялся. Он машинально потирал некстати разнывшуюся руку, пока не понял, что под пальцами мокро.  
\- Вот же напасть!  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Опять скверна. Я уже успел порядком позабыть о ней. Надо же, все эти месяцы ничего не было, даже когда Рокэ погиб, а тут... - с досадой сказал Вальдес, закатывая испачканный рукав.  
\- Ты уверен? Я боялся, что на Излом влияние всей этой... магии станет сильнее.  
\- С того, самого первого раза, помнишь? - вообще ничего.  
\- А теперь ты вернулся и опять. Позволь, я перевяжу хотя бы платком. - Кальдмеер нахмурился. - Понять бы, почему.  
\- Вы с Валмэ так ничего и не придумали?  
\- Нет. Мы тогда составили список всех случаев действия скверны, но так и не поняли.  
\- Позволишь мне взглянуть? Я как-то и не удосужился.  
Кальдмеер много думал об этом. Лист бумаги был порядочно затерт и покрыт непонятными Вальдесу пометками.  
\- Большей частью скверна действовала в Олларии на Рокэ Алву, были случаи с Жермоном Ариго и герцогом Эпине, в Олларии и... - Кальдмеер осекся, не договорив. Схватил со стола перо, и стал делать пометки.  
\- Мы были слепы... Робера Эпине допрашивали истинники. Октавианская ночь. А здесь - дата смерти эсперадора, кто-то упоминал об этом. А теперь...  
\- Что теперь? - Вальдесу не довелось увидеть Кальдмеера в бою, а это было, должно быть, похоже, только дрался он не с чужими кораблями, а с древней тайной, но Вальдес залюбовался.  
Кальдмеер одним движением сбросил со стола бумаги, поднял лежавшую под ними Эсператию, и раньше, чем Вальдес успел что-то понять, бросил ее в огонь.  
\- Что вы делаете?!! - Вальдес хотел выхватить книгу из огня. Кальдмеер с силой оттолкнул его, так что Вальдес налетел на стол и едва не упал. Завоняло горелой кожей и - неожиданно - плесенью, гнилью и пылью.  
\- Что за дрянь?!... Олле, отпустите, я открою окно.  
Морской ветер, пахнущий солью, выгнал из комнаты душную вонь, и Кальдмееру показалось, что в голове у него неожиданно прояснилось, будто с мыслей сдернули тяжелую паутину.  
\- Я, безусловно, согласен с тем, что все зло от святош, - хмыкнул Вальдес. - Но вы, кажется, искренне верили.  
Он хотел обратить все в шутку но Олаф - это же Олаф! - твердо встретил его взгляд.  
\- Ваша жизнь для меня гораздо дороже любой веры.  
Порыв ледяного соленого ветра ворвался в окно и у Кальдмеера вдруг закружилась голова. Запах был таким сильным, острым, что стало почти невозможно дышать. Не только соли и морской воды, но и горящих дров, шерсти камзола, апельсинового масла, вина, крови… От холодного ветра по телу пробежал озноб, хотя он чувствовал, как жар камина лижет лицо и руки. Вальдес что-то говорил, и его голос то оглушал, то пропадал, становился тише шепота, каменный пол шатался, как палуба в шторм…  
А потом все ушло разом, словно схлынула волна, оставив его на берегу, задыхающимся и дезориентированный. Кальдмеер не сразу понял, что сидит на полу, опасно близко от огня, и Вальдес, бледный и, очевидно, до смерти напуганный, тормошит его за плечи.  
\- Я в порядке, слышишь, хватит…  
Вальдес разжал руки и отстранился.  
\- Ты меня напугал. Что это было?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Ты ужасно выглядишь.  
Вальдес заставил его сесть в кресло и сам принес воды и вина, но, что бы это ни было, все уже прошло.  
\- Покажи руку. Кровит?  
Вальдес развернул платок и стер кровь. Крошечная ранка выглядела почти зажившей.

*****

  
На Валмэ страшно было смотреть. Вел он себя как обычно, а когда рассказывал об Алве говорил сухо и спокойно, но Робер видел, что у него отчаянные, пустые глаза.  
\- Вам стоит выпить, - предложил он сдуру любимый рецепт Ворона от всех недугов, и Марсель дернулся, словно ему дали пощечину.  
\- Издеваетесь, господин герцог? - Зло выплюнул он, развернулся на каблуках и хлопнул дверью.  
А на следующее утро пришел, как ни в чем ни бывало, извинился за вспышку, вот только глаза так и остались мертвыми.  
\- Что теперь будет? Я имею в виду со всем этим… с Талигом?  
Валмэ пожал плечами.  
\- Насколько я понял, герцог Ноймаринен остается регентом, но до совершеннолетия Карла Лионель возьмет в свои руки все, что сможет. Он приедет, как только сможет оставить армию. До той поры смерть короля нужно держать в секрете.  
\- Думаете солдаты не проболтаются?  
\- Уверен. Ли пригрозил повесить всех присутствовавших, если кто-то один откроет рот. Официально Алва сейчас инкогнито инспектирует армию.  
Робер кивнул.  
\- Я отменил поездку в Эпине. Дождусь графа Савиньяка здесь.  
\- Вы планировали ехать?  
\- Да, к Айрис. Я женюсь на ней.  
\- Поздравляю, - прозвучало это безрадостно, но Робер не обиделся.  
\- А я уеду в Валмон. Без меня тут все прекрасно обойдется.

**********

  
Он падал в серую пыльную бесконечность и задыхался в ней, легкие разрывало от жажды вдохнуть. Тело, скрученное нестерпимой болью, готово было сдаться, но он цеплялся за последние крохи гордости, чтобы не закричать.  
"Что Вальдес говорил о четрыех и одном?"  
"Что он знает о древних демонах?"  
"Ты принимал участие в языческих ритуалах?"  
"Невозможно солгать под взглядом его".  
Во рту полно крови, он задыхается от пыли, и знает, что думать о Вальдесе нельзя, но только эти мысли и удерживают его от крика.  
Пыль залепляет глаза и рот, душит, сердце рвет грудь, но когда боль становится невыносимой, пыль вдруг сменяет морская вода, холодная и живая, она обжигает льдом истерзанное тело, а сквозь плеск волн и шум ветра до него доносится голос Вальдеса:  
\- Проснись!... Олле, проснись, ну же, а то я тебя ударю!..  
Он был в спальне, луна светила в окно, и Ротгер, живой и теплый, тряс его за плечо.  
\- Я тебя разбудил?  
\- Еще бы нет. Ты кричал. Вина?  
Кальдмеер невольно рассмеялся, но сейчас вино пришлось кстати, успокаивая саднящее горло. Действительно орал, так что чуть не сорвал голос, вот стыд-то. Но Вальдес глядел с сочувствием, не насмешливо.  
\- Я вспомнил кое-что, - Кальдмеер начал говорить, надеясь, что голос хриплый со сна, а не от страха. - Я все думал... Я не помнил, чтобы в Печальных Лебедях меня пытали. Но не мог вспоминать их без ужаса. А сегодня я вспомнил. Допросы были, их проводил священник, эсператист. Он ничего не делал с моим телом, но словно копался внутри моей головы, в моих мыслях. Он спрашивал о тебе, не говорил ли ты со мной о древних демонах, о ведьмах.  
Вальдес сел ровнее и подобрался, насторожившись, как кот.  
\- О магии Раканов, хочешь сказать?  
Кальдмеер машинально потер шрам, как всегда делал в растерянности.  
\- Тогда я не знал о чем речь. Сейчас - мне кажется, да.  
Вальдес некоторое время молчал, глядя в окно.  
\- А потом они заставили тебя забыть об этом? И сделали что-то еще... Я был напуган, увидев тебя, Олле. Я не знал, что нужно было сделать с тобой, чтобы сломать настолько, и думал, ты врешь, говоря, что все в порядке.  
Кальдмеер дернулся, как от удара и Вальдес торопливо добавил:  
\- Прости. Я правда не знал, что еще думать.  
\- Эсператисты и магия... Но они всегда отрицали ее.  
\- Порицали и запрещали. Ты позволишь мне написать об этом Лионелю Савиньяку?  
Олаф кивнул. Сам он напишет утром Валмэ, если после всего случившегося ему еще есть до чего-либо дело.


	17. Chapter 17

В первый раз Вальдесу было не до корабля, но сейчас он с интересом осматривал полуоснащенный «Второй шанс».  
\- Вы успели сделать в три раза больше, чем я рассчитывал.  
\- Адмирал оказал мне полное содействие, - пожал плечами Кальдмеер.  
\- И тем не менее, сделано очень много.  
\- Есть вопросы, требующие вашего вмешательства. Адмирал настоял, чтобы я подобрал экипажи, но нужно ваше подтверждение. Кроме того, нужно обсудить маршрут.  
\- Завтра должен вернуться из отпуска третий капитан нашей экспедиции. Гунтер Ротшпейер. Я вас познакомлю.  
\- Как вам будет угодно.  
Вальдес нахмурился. Церемонная вежливость Кальдмеера его немного раздражала, но пришлось смириться.  
\- Давайте займемся экипажами, пока альмиранте не вытребовал меня к себе.

**********

В дороге Марсель еще мог как-то спать, а когда вернулся в Олларию - как отрезало. Сидел и таращился ночами в темноту, иногда даже не раздеваясь. Котик вертелся вокруг, скулил, норовил вылизать ему лицо, Марсель вяло отпихивал его. На четвертую ночь бессонных бдений, тело взяло свое, и Марсель провалился в вязкую дрему.  
Только для того, чтобы ему приснился Алва.  
Они опять убегали из Багерлее. Лил дождь вперемешку со снегом, но соваться в трактир было слишком страшно и все, что они могли сделать - забиться поглубже в лес, чтобы рискнуть развести огонь. Ворон весь день бредил, добудиться его Марсель так и не смог. И вот теперь Марсель сидел у огня, держа его голову на коленях, и по капле вливал воду из фляжки в пересохшие полуоткрытые губы.  
Он помнил, что все это уже было, что на самом деле Алва тогда очнулся, дернулся, а потом поймал руку Марселя слабыми пальцами и жадно пил, что Шеманталь и Базиль смогли найти неподалеку деревню и купить провизию, и у них был костер, горячая еда, и Алве в ту ночь стало лучше. Что на следующий день он ехал до полудня сам, прежде, чем лихорадка взяла свое… Но во сне это было неважно, потому что Рокэ не просыпался, и Марсель знал что он умирает, но ничего не мог сделать, просто сидел, обнимая его, и шептал дурацкие нежности...  
\- Марсель! Марсель, проснитесь!  
\- Эпине?  
Робер был полуодет и растрепан, будто только вскочил с постели. В руках у него была свеча и Марсель заслонился от света.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Вы спускались с Алвой в подземелья Гальтары?  
\- Да.  
\- Круглая комната, четыре фрески на стенах с изображениями абвениев. Дверь из нее ведет на лестницу, очень крутую. В конце лестницы каменный мост аркой над пропастью, за ним длинный полуразрушенный коридор. В конце его крошечная пещерка, почти всю ее занимает каменный стол.  
\- Именно так. Не знал, что вы там были.  
\- Я не был. Мне только что это снилось. Вот только это был необычный сон.  
Робер поднес свободную руку ближе к огню, и Марсель увидел свежие синяки и ссадины, покрывавшие кисть. Он сам после подземелий Гальтары выглядел не лучше. У Марселя пересохло во рту.  
\- Что вы там видели? В той пещере с каменным столом?  
\- Рокэ.

*****

По вину Кальдмеер, оказывается, успел соскучиться. Хоть Кровь ему и не нравилась, за зиму привык, а может дело в том, что вкус вина каждый раз напоминал ему Вальдеса и поцелуй у распахнутого навстречу зимнему шторму окна.  
\- В погребе и Слез хватает, Олаф, - тихо заметил Вальдес. - Думал ты не любишь...  
\- Я привык. Зимой ты упорно его предлагал.  
Зимой очень холодно, особенно ночами, сырой ветер вытягивал тепло, и они сидели у камина. Вальдес иногда валялся на шкуре у камина, но сегодня он просто сидел, вытянув ноги, и смотрел в огонь.  
\- Ротгер? У меня есть просьба. Не поможешь?  
Вальдес быстро повернул голову.  
\- Конечно. Что я могу для тебя сделать?.. О.  
Он явно удивился, но взял с ладони Кальдмеера серьгу, простое небольшое колечко.  
\- В Дриксен моряки не носят серег, верно?  
\- Не офицеры, - согласился Кальдмеер. Но, прежде чем Вальдес успел что-то сказать, продолжил:  
\- Да, я больше не адмирал цур зее, и прежнюю жизнь я потерял навсегда. Но будь я проклят, если позволю этому меня сломать, если буду сидеть и рыдать над утраченным, вместо того, чтобы жить дальше. Я приобрел не меньше, чем потерял, Ротгер. У меня есть ты и море, я поплыву открывать новые земли, а какой капитан об этом не мечтал?..  
\- У меня где-то была касера, сейчас найду. А ты сядь ближе к свету, - после долгой паузы сказал Вальдес. - И знай, что я тобой восхищаюсь.  
В глазах Олафа мелькнула признательная улыбка, но он ничего не сказал, только следил с интересом как Вальдес окунает серьгу в касеру и смачивает платок.  
\- Вот так, пожалуй, ровно....  
Кальдмеер невольно вздрогнул, когда острый кончик застежки пробил мочку и Вальдес по живому продел ободок глубже и защелкнул.  
\- А вам идет! Нет, подержите платок еще пару минут.  
\- У вас легкая рука, - улыбнулся Кальдмеер. Он все таки отнял платок и ощупал серьгу, а потом по-простому облизал испачканные кровью кончики пальцев и Вальдеса бросило в жар.  
\- Мои-то - дело рук Рокэ, - рассмеялся он. - Мы дружили в детстве... насколько могут дружить мальчишки у которых четыре года разницы. Помню, когда я в первый раз приехал в Кэналлоа, они учили меня бить в нос и фехтовать, соберано Алваро тогда здорово нам всыпал, потому что учили-то настоящей шпагой... Вы смеетесь, а я потом три дня сидеть не мог!

**********

  
В гавани кипела работа.  
Кальдмеера Вальдес нашел на борту "Второго шанса". Они вместе с третьим капитаном экспедиции Ротшпейером склонились над каким-то списком. Ротшпейера Вальдес знал только шапочно. Он был у Ротшпейера на свадьбе, потому что тот приходился дальним родственником дядюшке Вейзелли, но со всей свадьбы Вальдес запомнил только громовой голос жениха, хохотушку-невесту, полненькую и ужасно милую, и огромное количество тинты.  
Увидев Вальдеса оба поднялись, приветствуя его, и это неожиданно больно резануло. Олаф никогда не забывал о своем положении пленного, и они с Вальдесом могли вместе гулять, пить и смеяться, но дверь в комнату Кальдмеера никогда не была заперта, и он всегда вставал, стоило Вальдесу войти, даже в те дни, когда рана еще причиняла боль. Тогда это одновременно немного раздражало и внушало уважение, сейчас - казалось неправильным. Пришлось, однако, кивнуть и жестом пригласить сесть.  
\- Я много пропустил, - начал Вальдес с улыбкой. - Но у меня было время подумать. Господа, разрешите представить вам мое видение маршрута.  
Он в лепешку разобьется и переупрямит и Олафа и, если потребуется, Альмейду, но это плавание возглавит Кальдмеер.

********

\- Альмиранте, почему, ну почему веду эту экспедицию я? Кальдмеер ее готовит три месяца, я уверен, он уже все корабли по досточке обстучал! Я смотрел списки экипажей, он, не зная людей, отобрал хорошие команды, да и к тому же...  
\- Цыц! - Скомандовал Альмейда. - Ротгер, сядь и успокойся.  
Вальдес опустился на стул, но не успел открыть рот, как Альмейда жестом попросил его помолчать, и продолжил:  
\- Буду откровенен. Пусть он и дрикс, я был бы не против, потому что поиски новых земель под твоим командованием в глазах людей всегда будут выглядеть как авантюра, а вот если искать новые берега плывет Ледяной - то он точно уверен, что там что-то есть. Но Кальдмеер откажется наотрез, тут я уверен. Он совершенно однозначно дал понять, что видит себя капитаном «Второго шанса» и только.  
\- Вы можете ему приказать.  
\- Безусловно, могу. Но я пока не решил, что лучше - командир экспедиции которому эту ответственность навязали против его воли, или Бешеный на поисках новой земли.  
Вальдес застонал.  
\- Я бы на вашем месте уже сошел с ума. Кальдмеер справится, я уверен.  
\- На самом деле я тоже, - признался Альмейда. - Я слежу за тем, что он делает, и теперь понимаю, как сын оружейника стал адмиралом. Он умеет управляться и с кораблем и с людьми, от старшего помощника до последнего матроса. Не сомневаюсь, умеет и с морем.  
\- Хотя бы поговорите с ним, - Вальдес поднялся, понимая что разговор окончен. - Думаю, он справится лучше, чем я сам.

**********

  
\- На пару слов, Ротгер,- холодом с тоном Кальдмеера мог соперничать северный океан.- Не могли вы бы мне объяснить за какими кошками?!  
\- За какими кошками что?  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в вашей протекции. Вы представили меня его величеству - пусть, но я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы вы ходатайствовали за меня перед адмиралом.  
Хотя Кальдмеер не повышал голос, в его интонациях было столько усталого разочарования, что Вальдес почувствовал, что его отчитывают, как мальчишку.  
\- Адмирал передал мне ваши аргументы, но это абсолютно неприемлемо, чтобы наемный капитан возглавлял столь важную для Талига экспедицию, и я не раз говорил вам об этом.  
\- А по моему вы неплохо справляетесь, - улыбнулся Вальдес, стараясь разрядить обстановку, но вышло наоборот. Кальдмеер вздрогнул и отступил назад.  
\- Прошу прощения, господин вице-адмирал. Я забылся, - его лицо было абсолютно непроницаемо, но Вальдес успел заметить на секунду сжавшуюся в кулак руку.  
\- Не надо, Олле, - он взял Кальдмеера за руку, наполовину уверенный, что тот слишком взбешен и оттолкнет. - Прости, я действительно перешел черту. Но в том, что касается Талига, ты не прав. Неважно, кто поведет эти корабли. Важно, чтобы они вернулись с победой.  
\- Ни один моряк не признает меня своим командиром. Ты никогда не говорил мне, скольких потерял в битве за Хексберг Талиг, но ты это знаешь, и все знают. Я убивал ваших товарищей и я этого не стыжусь. Я ваш враг и всегда буду вызывать лишь ненависть.

***********

  
Удар колокола разорвал ночь. Вальдес резко вскинулся, не понимая, что его разбудило. Услышав второй удар он кинулся к окну, распахнул его и высунулся по пояс, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит в городе. Город лежал перед ним, тихий и темный, и только в порту раздавались крики и мелькали огни.  
Вальдес выругался и бросился одеваться.

Горел «Везучий». Пламя лизало фок-марсель и ванты по левому борту. Из трюма «Второго шанса» валил дым. Ротшпейер, капитан «Везучего», уже был в шлюпке. Увидев Кальдмеера, Ротшпейер махнул ему, и Вальдес, занятый тем, что собирал гребцов на шлюпки, краем уха услышал «если получится срезать парус...» и «отбуксируем в море».  
\- Адмирал, восемь шлюпок на воде.  
\- Четыре на «Везучий». Отводите его в море, иначе огонь перекинется на "Кэцхен» и «Чайку». Вы, и вы (он ткнул пальцем) к Кальдмееру. Где капитан «Викториес»?!!  
Две шлюпки отправились к «Второму шансу». Открытого огня на нем пока не было, но Вальдес увидел, шлюпки берут «Второй шанс» на буксир. Отвести его мешала «Викториес», стоявшая слишком близко.  
Дыма стало чуть меньше, но языки огня вырвались между досок палубы. Вальдес резко отвернулся. Он не мог позволить себе смотреть, не мог бояться.  
\- Отводите «Викториес!» Нет, черт бы вас побрал, нет! На буксир! Нужны еще гребцы!  
Пылающий парус отделился от «Везучего» и рухнул, частью в воду, частью на палубу, в свете пламени были видны фигурки людей, пытавшихся столкнуть его вниз, орудуя чем-попало. К «Второму шансу» отправилась еще одна шлюпка, Вальдес мельком узнал Родригеса, несмотря на распатланный вид и отсутствие мундира.  
Огромную «Викториес» наконец удалось сдвинуть с места. Остальные суда стояли слишком далеко. Ротшпейеру и его людям удалось столкнуть в воду горящий парус и срезать часть такелажа, и теперь они заливали водой тлеющую палубу. «Второй шанс» еще дымился. От корабля отделилась шлюпка, и через несколько минут изгвазданный в саже теньент докладывал Вальдесу:  
\- Почти потушили, тлеет только часть тросовой и крюйт-камера, но она пока пустая. Капитан Кальдмеер велел передать, это не случайность, а поджог.  
\- Что?!!  
Мальчишка, зажмурившись от усердия, повторил, явно сказанные Кальдмеером слова:  
\- Кто-то подложил промасленные тряпки в тросовую, парусную кладовую и еще несколько мест и поджег. К счастью, загорелись не все. От жара лопнули две бочки с водой, из тех, что были для текущих нужд, это помогло.  
Дитрих Лаузен, командир порта, уже тоже был здесь и Вальдес коротко передал ему новость.  
\- Велите оцепить порт. Может быть, они все еще здесь.  
\- Всех подозрительных задержим.  
На успех Вальдес особо не надеялся: прошло немало времени, да и по тревоге собрались все, кто мог, подвалили зеваки, и в толпе было не протолкнуться.  
С «Везучего» привезли раненых, но тяжелый к счастью был всего один - его задел и придавил падавший парус. Однако же, многие отравились дымом и ожогов хватало.  
Вальдес распорядился натаскать чистой воды, напоить всех вернувшихся, а врачи и без него отлично разобрались, надо было только передать под их начало помощников, чтоб таскали воду, перевязывали мелкие раны, и что еще понадобится.  
Он услышал знакомый голос и поспешил туда, расталкивая толпу. Кальдмеер, измазанный копотью, в опаленном плаще, как раз поднимался на пирс из шлюпки. Кто-то из офицеров, чьи корабли не зацепило, подал ему руку, и Вальдес мимоходом отметил, что, кажется, в том что его здесь только терпят, Кальдмеер не прав.  
\- Вы целы? Что с кораблем?  
Кальдмеер хотел ответить, но закашлялся.  
\- Цел, не беспокойтесь, - ответил он хрипло. - Внизу выгорела часть переборок, палубу придется перестелить, но корпус остался цел. Мы успели вовремя. Поджог был умышленным.  
\- Ваш теньент уже доложил. Расскажите подробней. Только сначала выпейте воды.  
Ротшпейер тоже вернулся, и подтвердил, что скорее всего ванты загорелись не сами.  
\- Тот, кто их поджег, сделал глупость, к нашему счастью. Если бы подожгли что-то в трюме, мы могли бы не заметить пожара, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
\- Получается, хотели уничтожить корабли отправлявшиеся на запад? - Кальдмеер озвучил то, что подумали они все. Вальдес заметил, что он стоит, неловко держа левую руку у груди и понял, что насчет «цел» было неправдой.  
Он только хотел сказать об этом, как раздался зычный бас Альмейды:  
\- Вальдес, Кальдмеер, Ротшпейер! Сюда их, быстро!  
Они подошли. Возле Альмейды стоял Дитрих Лаузен.  
\- Смотрите-ка, кого мы нашли!  
Под охраной пехотинцев стояли двое эсператиских монахов. Лица их были скрыты капюшонами, оба молчали. Но на платье одного из них были пятна масла, на рукаве другого - копоть.  
\- Случайно поймали. На них на улице натолкнулся мальчишка, которого я посылал за врачами, примчался и сообщил.  
\- Что говорят?  
\- Ни слова. Даже имен не назвали.  
\- Значит так. Этих двоих в Адмиралтейство. Допросим их с глазу на глаз. Господа, думаю вы захотите присутствовать.  
Ротшпейер поклонился:  
\- Если позволите, адмирал, я присоединюсь к вам после того, как проверю своих людей.

Вальдес тоже немного задержался в порту: они с Лаузеном обсудили дополнительную охрану, хотя бы на ближайшие дни.  
Когда он подошел к Адмиралтейству, там светились все окна. Никто, казалось, не спал, несмотря на глубокую ночь. Все были взбудоражены, и Вальдес, походя, шикнул на компанию обменивавшихся слухами теньентов:  
\- Или делом займитесь, или проваливайте спать!  
Все, кого он искал, сидели в кабинете Альмейды. Вальдесу открылось Зрелище, которого он и представить себе не мог. Кальдмеер сидел у стола и юный Салина бинтовал ему обожженную руку. Альмейде докладывал старпом Ротшпейера, они как раз закончили и выходя он задержался, чтобы обменяться с Кальдмеером несколькими словами.  
Альмейда что-то торопливо писал на листе бумаги. Вальдес доложил о принятых мерах по охране порта и удостоился одобрительного кивка.  
\- Надо выяснить, как они вообще сумели проникнуть на суда, - сказал Альмейда, одновременно занося это же в свой список, и кивнул на Кальдмеера: - Выпить ему налей. Ты знаешь, где я держу бутылки. Да и всем нам, пожалуй, тоже.  
\- Смотрю, вы неплохо сошлись, - заметил Вальдес и Альмейда закатил глаза. Мол, поговори тут мне еще.  
Салина закончил с перевязкой и Альмейда позволил ему выпить со всеми, а потом отправил спать, хотя теньент и сопротивлялся.  
\- Ты мне с утра бодрым нужен, Альберто. Иди. А мы, господа, пойдем и зададим несколько вопросов.  
На нижнем этаже Адмиралтейства было несколько камер - там держали шпионов, а иногда и нехорошо отличившихся своих.  
Пленников усадили на скамью и охранник, по знаку Альмейды, сдернул с обоих глубокие, скрывающие лица капюшоны.  
В обоих не было ничего примечательного. Один чуть ниже ростом, на вид лет сорока или пятидесяти, с абсолютно незапоминающимся бесцветным лицом. Второй выше и помоложе, русоволосый, плохо выбритый и невзрачный.  
\- Итак, расскажите-ка мне, зачем Создатель требует поджигать корабли? - начал Альмейда.  
Старший из эсператистов поднял глаза, такие же бесцветные, как вся его внешность, и неприятно блестящие.  
\- Мы ничего не знаем о поджоге на кораблях. Мы просто монахи, направляющиеся в Агарис по делам церкви. Господин Кальдмеер может подтвердить наши личности, он не раз видел меня на проповедях в Эйнрехте.  
Вальдес взглянул на Кальдмеера, ожидая его ответа, и поразился тому, что лицо Олафа стало белее стены.  
Кальдмеер шагнул вперед и ответил полным холодной ярости голосом:  
\- Неужели? Все, что я могу подтвердить - что видел тебя в Печальных Лебедях, где ты допрашивал меня о талигойских демонах и легендах. Что в этих легендах было такого важного?  
Его ответ произвел впечатление сродни удару. Эсператист отшатнулся, в его глазах мелькнул ужас и отвращение.  
\- Предатель! Ты открекся от своего народа и служишь теперь талигойским еретикам! Ты труслив и слаб.  
Эти слова отдавались у Вальдеса в ушах, как колокол. Затылок заныл, будто по нему врезали, и он вдруг заметил, что Кальдмеер морщится, словно от боли, а Альмейда поднес к голове руку...  
Кальдмеер шагнул вперед и наклонился, опираясь руками на стол, навис над эсператистом. Он сказал громко, с легкостью заглушив оскорбления:  
\- А вот это мне знакомо! Что-то подобное вы уже делали со мной. Ну уж нет, второй раз я не поддамся, какие бы странные сил вы не использовали!  
Священник скривился, в его лице, искаженном паникой, не осталось ничего человеческого. Он попытался что-то сказать, но в его словах больше не было жуткого колокольного эха, тогда он затрясся от ярости и плюнул Кальдмееру в лицо.  
Вальдес, не раздумывая, врезал священнику кулаком. Он ожидал, что Альмейда его одернет, но тот промолчал.  
\- Альмиранте, дайте мне час наедине с ними. У меня только что появилось очень много вопросов, а вы будете мне только мешать.  
Альмейда пожал плечами.  
\- Почему бы и нет. Капитан Кальдмеер, вы со мной. Господин Вальдес отлично разберется сам.  
Вальдес вернулся в кабинет Альмейды спустя ровно час.  
\- Много интересных новостей, господа, - объявил он.  
\- Садитесь и рассказывайте. Кстати, Вальдес, у вас кровь на руке.  
\- Действительно, благодарю… - Вальдес вытер руку платком, кровь была не его. - Итак, сначала о пожаре. Они хотели уничтожить именно те корабли, что поплывут на Запад. Я не смог добиться внятного ответа почему, только какие-то цитаты из святых писаний. Что-то вроде «держите под наздором все стада»... Этот-то, водянистый, у них, должно быть, главный, а он, кажется тронулся умом...  
\- Вальдес!  
\- Да ничего я с ним не успел сделать! Такое чувство, что ему одного моего вида хватило, чтоб от страха ум потерять! Так что говорил я со вторым... И знаете, что интересно? Он все время говорил «они». Они не хотят, они сказали...  
\- Кто они? Какой-то тайный орден среди самих истинников?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Если вы позволите заметить...  
Альмейда поморщился.  
\- Давайте без церемоний, Кальдмеер.  
\- Я не знаю, поможет ли это чем-то. Я вспомнил кое-что необычное.  
\- Насчет истинника? Вы действительно видели его в «Печальных лебедях»?  
\- Да. Я хорошо его запомнил. Он что-то сделал со мной, заставив меня словно позабыть себя самого. И теперь я помню, что он подарил мне ту Эсператию, что я сжег несколько дней назад. Но важно другое. Он не может быть кем-то вроде ваших демонов? Мне показалось, что он не совсем человек.  
\- От этого его странного голоса у меня чуть глаза от боли не вылезли, - проворчал Вальдес.- Когда он пытался вас убедить...  
\- Что я старый дурак и ничтожество?  
Вальдес выругался.  
\- Об этом я тоже спросил. «Они», кем бы ни были эти они, вас заколдовали. Как он сказал, «сделали правильным».  
\- Правильным?!! Изырга им глотку и спрута в... Прошу прощения, адмирал.  
\- Так вот оно что,- Альмейда усмехнулся. - А я-то еще гадал, всегда ли вы смахиваете на сушеную треску... А это было проклятие.  
\- Должно быть, я освободился от него, когда сжег Эсператию.  
\- На самом деле, вы стали получше после того, как мы подумали, что Вальдес погиб.  
Кальдмеер смущенно потер шрам.  
\- Я решил, что в лепешку разобьюсь, но сделаю все в лучшем виде, потому что это его желание... Работы столько было, что я эти три недели эсператию и не открывал.


	18. Chapter 18

Наутро Вальдес проснулся только в девятом часу. Кальдмеер против своего обыкновения еще спал, да так крепко, что не шевельнулся, когда Вальдес вставал. До постели они добрались скорее ранним утром, чем ночью, и Вальдес сквозь сон еще долго слышал, как он ворочается. Будить не хотелось.  
Вальдес спустился вниз, решив пока Кальдмеера не трогать и отправиться в порт одному, оценивать убытки. Он допивал шадди и был готов ехать, когда доложили, что пришел Филлип Оберженуа.  
Лейтенант держался напряженно.  
\- Прошу прощения, господин вице-адмирал, но меня послали справиться о здоровье капитана Кальдмеера. Все видели, как он вчера в огонь полез, и вот командер Родригес велел узнать...  
\- Вы завтракали, Фильхе? Нет? Отлично, тогда завтрак вам скрасит ожидание. Я его позову.

Кальдмеер уже проснулся, хотя выглядел все равно не слишком отдохнувшим.  
\- Там к тебе пришли. Твоя новая команда переживает и всем скопом качается на якоре, потому что хочет знать, не пострадал ли ты, когда лазил вчера в огонь, - сообщил Вальдес, с удовольствием глядя, как на лице Кальдмеера проступает изумленная улыбка. - Я оставил лейтенанта ждать, потому что подумал, что, во-первых, ты захочешь его расспросить, что они там с утра уже сделали, а во-вторых - потому что если он тебя увидит, то успокоит их куда лучше. Все тебя ненавидят, говоришь?

*****

Зал они нашли, пусть и не сразу. Марсель более-менее помнил дорогу, спутав только один поворот, но, к счастью, быстро заметил свою ошибку. Невидимый мост на третий раз уже не так и пугал, а Робер его видел, как и Рокэ.  
Синеглазая сестра смерти на сей раз не шла по коридору, а сидела в резком кресле, а у ее ног кошки играли с клубком цветных ниток.  
А на каменном столе посреди комнаты, где в прошлый раз они нашли заржавленный нож, рассыпавшуюся в прах записку и корону, спал Рокэ. Он лежал на боку, укрывшись плащом, и подложив руку под голову, в волосах запуталась паутина, словно он шел по старому низкому тоннелю. Марсель бы еще долго стоял столбом и глядел, а Робер просто подошел и встряхнул Рокэ за плечо. Алва вздрогнул, просыпаясь, как человек вырванный из глубокого сна.  
\- Эпине?... Что вы тут делаете?  
\- Вас спасаю! - Довольно резко ответил Робер. Марселю тоже хотелось наорать на этого несносного удачливого.... Просто наорать, за то, что они там извелись, а он тут просто спит!  
Рокэ сел на столе и заразительно зевнул, пригладил растрепанные со сна волосы. Марсель мысленно взвыл, но сдержался.  
\- Рассказывайте, - велел Рокэ. - Что интересного произошло в мое отсутствие?  
\- За прошедшие два месяца, - ехидно сделал ударение на двух месяцах Валмэ.- Мы были вынуждены закрыть границы между провинциями, чтобы сдержать заражение скверной, уничтожить пару тысяч человек с которыми невозможно было ничего сделать... Впрочем, объявить о вашей смерти на весь Талиг Савиньяк пока не успел.  
\- Уже неплохо, - Рокэ был абсолютно невозмутим. Марсель заметил, что Робер тоже сжимает кулаки.  
\- Давайте выбираться отсюда, - предложил он. - Рокэ, вы в порядке? Сможете идти?  
\- Я прекрасно себя чувствую, - заверил его Алва, спрыгивая со стола. - Разве что отвратительно трезв. Но выбираться отсюда рано. Я хочу вам кое-что показать. Видите ли пока я отсутствовал... или лучше сказать был мертв?.. я договорился о помощи.  
\- С кем? Со смертью или с Леворуким? - хмыкнул Эпине. Рокэ ответил абсолютно серьезно:  
\- С Леворуким. Смерть оказался удивительно несговорчивым. Идемте.  
Он уверенно направился к фреске, слегка поклонился женщине и прикоснулся рукой к стене подле ее кресла. Каменный стол, на котором покоилась корона, уехал вниз и вбок, открывая проход. Алва сел на край открывшегося проема и спрыгнул в темноту.  
\- Я его убью, - сообщил Марсель Роберу, устремляясь за королем.  
\- Помогу с радостью.  
Внизу было огромное пространство, такое большое, что свет не достигал стен, хаотично заставленное колоннами всевозможных размеров. Рокэ уверенно шел в лесу колонн, словно знал дорогу.  
\- Куда мы идем?  
Алва не ответил.  
За колоннами была винтовая лестница вниз, крутая и скользкая. Они спустились по ней, уперлись в деревянную дверь. Рокэ толкнул ее и дверь открылась навстречу закатному свету дня.  
Они стояли на вершине башни, вокруг простиралась степь. Солнце, огромное и багряное, коснулось краем травы. Вдалеке пасся табун и кони казались черными в закатном свете.  
\- Я был здесь во сне, - тихо сказал Робер.- Разговаривал с вами.  
\- Да, я помню этот сон, - откликнулся Рокэ. - Теперь нам нужно спуститься вниз. Я действительно заключил сделку с Леворуким. Он открыл мне причину скверны в обмен на отказ от силы абвениев. Я согласился.  
\- Вы что?... А как же следующим Излом? И...  
\- Излома не будет. Ни Излома, ни магии, ни четырех солнц, ничего. И это хорошо, потому что следующий Излом мы бы не смогли пережить.  
\- Подождите, - Робер остановился на середине лестницы. - Почему? Сила абвениев есть во многих, неужели вы думаете, что за четыреста лет мы так выродимся, что...  
\- Сила повелителей есть во многих, - согласился Рокэ. - Но в короле должна быть сила четырех.  
\- Судя по роду Алва, мы можем быть спокойны лет на пятьсот. Трон никуда не денется.  
\- Не совсем так. У меня не может быть детей.  
Это было сказано абсолютно будничным тоном и Марсель поверил сразу.  
\- А дети Катари?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, от кого они, но предпочитаю верить, что от законного супруга.  
Они спустились вниз. У подножия башни в изобилии росли хмель, крапива и чертополох. В этих зеленых зарослях, увитый плетями хмеля прятался старый колодец. Алва принялся очищать его от хмеля. Робер и Марсель, переглянувшись, присоединились к нему. Колодец был неглубоким - едва ли на ладонь - вода в нем была абсолютно спокойной, как зеркало, но чистой и прозрачной.  
\- Эпине? - Алва отряхнул руки и отступил в сторону. - Я хочу, чтобы вы сломали дно.  
\- Там каменная кладка. Тут нужен лом.  
\- Не думаю. Попробуйте.  
Робер склонился над колодцем, провел ладонью по дну - под пальцами был камень. Он раздраженно пожал плечами, но сжал руку в кулак и, насколько позволяла вода, ударил по дну. Каменная кладка лопнула, как бумага, и из пролома вверх хлынула вода.

\- Дор Марсель! Дор Марсель, очнитесь же наконец!  
Голова раскалывалась. Умница Шеманталь, стоило Марселю разлепить опухшие глаза, протянул ему кружку с водой.  
\- Я что, спал?.. И мне все это приснилось?  
По лицу Орельена расползлась широченная улыбка.  
\- Не знаю, что вам приснилось, дор Марсель, но монсеньор вон там стоит.  
Марсель вскочил на ноги. Алва, стоял у костра в миской в руках, настоящий, живой, и, кажется, очень голодный.

*****

\- Что ж, ущерб не так велик, как я опасался. Кальдмеер считает, что все можно будет исправить вовремя, и откладывать отплытие не придется.  
Вальдес усмехнулся:  
\- Он ради этого на все готов. Кажется, скоро ночевать в порту будет.  
Альмейда скривился, но гримаса была далеко не такой мрачной, как раньше.  
\- Упорства ему не занимать. Все еще думаешь, что отдать командование дриксу - хорошая идея?  
\- Думаю, но обещал ему, что больше этот вопрос поднимать не буду.  
\- Не один ты. Я все время слышу, как говорят «экспедиция Кальдмеера». Да оно и понятно, у тебя хватает своих дел - разберись, кстати, наконец, с назначениями, я не буду сам с этим возиться! - а Ротшпейер прекрасный капитан, но пока его осьминог в зад не клюнет, инициативы от него не дождешься.  
Вальдес выжидающе молчал, чувствуя, что это еще не все. Но Альмейда только спросил:  
\- Ты сейчас в порт?  
\- Да.  
Альмейда протянул ему бумагу.  
\- Отдашь Кальдмееру. Можешь сам прочесть сначала.  
И усмехнулся.

Время Вальдес выбрал отлично. На "Втором Шансе" меняли обгоревшие паруса, Кальдмеер наблюдал за этим, и почти вся команда крутилась на палубе.  
\- Капитан Кальдмеер! - громко окликнул Вальдес.- Я вынужден вас отвлечь. Приказ адмирала Альмейды.  
\- Слушаю, господин вице-адмирал.  
В этот раз Вальдес даже не поморщился, хотя обычно официальность Олафа его раздражала. Он протянул Кальдмееру бумагу, шагнул ближе и едва слышно произнес:  
\- Читайте, и я оглашу его для всех.  
Он смотрел, как Кальдмеер читает, и догадался:  
\- Вы этого ждали.  
\- У меня был довольно неприятный разговор с господином адмиралом, - тихо ответил Кальдмеер, возвращая ему приказ. - Но он заставил меня отчасти пересмотреть мое мнение.  
Вальдес довольно усмехнулся и громко сказал, чтобы слышали его не только навострившие уши офицеры, но и матросы:  
\- Этим приказом капитан Кальдмеер утвержден командиром экспедиции по поиску новых земель!  
\- Ура капитану Кальдмееру!- грянул нестройный хор голосов.

**********

  
Алва держался так, словно привык умирать и воскресать по сто раз на дню. И тут же раскомандовался, велел готовиться завтра выступать обратно в Олларию, устроил Роберу форменный допрос, одним словом, был как обычно несносен.  
Марсель, весь остаток дня его не трогал, боясь не сдержаться и наговорить всякого, но постоянно ловил на себе взгляд Алвы. Ворон чего-то ждал, но Марсель твердо решил воли чувствам не давать.  
Вечером Алва остался сидеть у огня, сказав, что выспался на месяц вперед. Тогда-то Марсель и подошел, бросил ему на колени шпагу.  
\- Ли отдал ее мне.  
Рокэ поднял на него взгляд:  
\- Марсель...  
\- В следующий раз я просто...  
\- Знаю. Иди сюда. Сядь.  
Марсель подчинился. Рокэ положил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты уверен, что я это я? - спросил он.  
\- Уверен. Кто еще может быть настолько невыносим? - Огрызнулся Марсель, но тут же сменил тон: - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Алва отстранился, снял камзол и стащил через голову рубашку. На груди у него был красный след от недавно зажившей раны, но рассмотреть толком куда пришелся удар, Марсель не успел: Рокэ повернулся спиной, и спросил:  
\- Мне ведь не кажется?  
Кожа у него на спине была абсолютно гладкой, ни намека на страшные шрамы, к которым Марсель уже привык.

***********

  
Первый месяц весны принес препакостную погоду, колебавшуюся от морозца до оттепели каждые два-три дня. То улицы Хексберг ( а тем паче корабельная палуба) соперничали с катком, то все текло, а метели приносили с собой мокрый, липкий, мгновенно таявший снег. Вальдес обзавелся жутким насморком, мгновенно превратившим его непростой характер в откровенно мерзкий. Кальдмеер честно терпел, хотя иногда хотелось послать талигойца к зубанам, но Вальдес выдержал полгода его собственного нытья. Это обязывало.  
Тем временем команды были набраны, склады набиты припасами, ожидавшими погрузки, и, хотя работы все еще хватало, все с нетерпением ждали, когда пройдут весенние шторма.  
\- Ведьмы поют, - заметил Вальдес в один из вечеров, когда они сидели перед камином, Ротгер писал кому-то письмо, медленно и постоянно отвлекаясь, а Кальдмеер читал одолженную у Альмейды книгу о морисках.  
Олаф слышал только шторм, но кивнул.  
\- Если в ближайшие дни не будет метели, мы пойдем на гору, танцевать. Так делают перед началом сезона, перед долгим плаванием... Мы все пойдем - я имею в виду всех, кто плывет на поиски новых земель. Пойдешь с нами?  
\- Нет.  
\- Могу я спросить, почему?  
\- Я же дрикс, - Вальдеса неприятно резануло по ушам, что Кальдмеер впервые употребил презрительную талигойскую кличку. - И я нападал на Хексберг.  
\- Но теперь ты поплывешь с нами,- заметил Ротгер, но не стал настаивать, вернулся к письму.  
На следующий день действительно немного распогодилось. Небо, все еще серое и затянутое тучами, уже не висело над головой, поднялось, и немного потеплело. Кальдмеер, радуясь относительно хорошей погоде, с рассвета был в порту, хотя, по большому счету, срочных дел не было, а несрочные и без его участия отлично делались под присмотром старшего офицера. Впрочем, появление Кальдмеера его обрадовало.  
\- Господин капитан, разрешите обратиться, - лицо Родригеса выражало некоторое смущение, на длинной жизнерадостной физиономии смотревшееся немного комично. - Разрешите сегодня закончить работы сразу после полудня? На гору сходить бы, к ведьмам...  
Он явно не знал, как на такую просьбу отреагирует бывший дриксенский адмирал.  
\- Безусловно, разрешаю, - Кальдмеер ободряюще улыбнулся.

На гору шли днем, засветло. Вальдес еще раз спросил, не хочет ли он, так же молча принял отказ и ушел. Кальдмеер еще с час слонялся по дому, смотрел в окно, потом подхватил плащ и вышел в синие сумерки.  
На горе уже плясали. Вальдес, в одной рубашке несмотря на холод, окруженный тремя крылатыми созданиями, моряки, матросы и офицеры, мужчины и женщины... Он остановился в стороне, не желая мешать.  
... Вальдес обнимает крылатое существо - непонятно мужчину или женщину - прислоняется на секунду щекой к разметавшимся пепельно-серым, струящимся как туман, волосам...  
\- И почему ты тут стоишь? - Голос раздался за плечом так неожиданно, что Кальдмеер едва не подпрыгнул. Капитан Лавеенрехт коротко усмехнулся уголком рта, как всегда, когда замечал смущение своего старшего помощника.  
Первым порывом было вытянуться в струнку и оправдываться.  
... Когда "Северная птица" отправилась в рейд за пиратами, все думали, что это будет опасное, но прибыльное задание. Пираты грабили суда, везущие из Седых земель меха и драгоценную кость, и моряки, вернувшие дорогой груз, были бы награждены более чем щедро. Однако наградой им стала болезнь. Возможно, ее принесли торговцы из поселка в Седых землях, у которых покупали еду, возможно - охотники, до того убившие странную больную ледяную кошку. Возможно - девушка, у которой настырный молодой мичман выведал о пиратской стоянке, расставшись в прикупленными для невесты бусами и толикой внимания. Мичман обладал неуемным характером, успевал везде, и заболел первым. Через три дня в лихорадке метались уже пятеро офицеров. Через неделю болезнь охватила весь корабль. Все офицеры были больны, вести корабль было некому. Потом Кальдмееру сказали, что скорее всего их спас лютый холод, замедляющий распространение заразы. Часть матросов осталась на ногах. Кальдмеер, тогда унтер-офицер, уверенный, что за подобную наглость его повесят еще до входа в порт, забрал из капитанской каюты судовой журнал и карты. Благодаря своей жажде знаний кое-что понимавший в навигации, он привел корабль в Озель. К тому моменту они знали, что болезнь не смертельная. Скончался только пожилой артиллерист, не выдержав долгой горячки, остальные выздоравливали, но были слишком слабы. Кальдмеер, боясь, что его словам никто не поверит, и их просто расстреляют, как зачумленный корабль, подделал подпись капитана на письме коменданту порта. Это было очередное прегрешение в очень-очень длинном списке, и он был уверен, что терять нечего.  
Но, вместо обвинений и суда, когда команду выпустили из карантина, ему велели явиться к адмиралу. Сказать, что Кальдмеер тогда трясся - ничего не сказать, но адмирал, подробно расспросив его, похвалил, выяснил откуда у сына оружейника такие знания по навигации (читал и мичманов расспрашивал, интересно же!) неожиданно сказал:  
\- Нам вот такие, как ты, капитаны и нужны. Собирайся. С завтрашнего для тебя переводят на «Сноскенхетт» под командование Лавеенрехта.  
Тогда, счастливый, что легко отделался, Кальдмеер и не понял, что его повышают. Через два года он сдал лейтенантский экзамен, после был у Лавеенрехта старшим офицером. Капитан учил его не только навигации и морской стратегии, но и манерам, немного - фехтованию и политике, в которой сам, впрочем, был не мастер.  
И сейчас этот человек, заслуживший искреннюю любовь Олафа, смотрел на него и улыбался.  
Кальдмеер понимал, что перед ним кэцхен, и отступил на шаг.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал капитан Лавеенрехт. - На этой горе рады тебе так же, как всем остальным. Ты тоже можешь танцевать.  
\- Я враг.  
Маска старого друга пожала плечами.  
\- Что там? - спросил капитан, указывая вдаль. Кальдмеер проследил за его рукой и, не задумываясь, ответил:  
\- Море.  
Только в тот миг, когда слово сорвалось с его губ, Кальдмеер понял, что смотрит в сторону Дриксен.  
\- Я прошу прощения! - Раздался звонкий, веселый голос Вальдеса. - Олле, ты все-таки пришел!  
Кальдмеер заметил, что Вальдес с любопытством косится на Лавеенрехта.  
\- Я вас оставлю, - бывший капитан Олафа улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была уже самую каплю не его, слишком молодой, слишком задорной. Он хлопнул Олафа по плечу, а в следующий миг человек исчез, только в лицо ударил порыв соленого морского ветра.  
\- Надеюсь, я вам не помешал, - Вальдес немного сник и выглядел виноватым.  
\- Совсем нет.  
\- Думаю, спрашивать, кто это был, будет невежливо,- пробормотал Вальдес и Олаф, внезапно поняв, в чем причина марикьярского любопытства, рассмеялся.  
\- Ротгер! Ты ревнуешь?  
\- Ну может самую малость.  
\- Это был мой старый друг.  
\- И ты были в него влюблен? - Вальдес подмигнул ему, словно они мерялись первыми любовными победами.  
\- Вальдес! Прекрати. Это было двадцать лет назад!  
\- Значит все-таки был!  
\- Вальдес!  
Он хочет схватить неугомонного Вальдеса за плечи и встряхнуть, но под руками горячее даже сквозь рубашку тело, а Вальдес сам ловит Олафа за шею и целует. Вокруг танцуют, смеются, к небу рвутся языки костров и налетает ветер.


	19. Chapter 19

У Лионеля даже ресницы не дрогнули. Он медленно повернулся на знакомый голос, усмехнулся.  
\- Не ожидал тебя увидеть.  
Марселю показалось, что вроде бы обычно это сказал, будто оба столкнулись неожиданно в салоне у Марианны, но Рокэ явно знал Лионеля лучше.  
\- Хочешь ударить - бей, обижаться не стану.  
\- Дурак ты, Росио.  
Лионель стиснул его в объятиях и поцеловал в щеку.  
\- Зато я узнал много интересного, - самодовольно усмехнулся Ворон, когда Лионель наконец разжал руки. - О той самой скверне, которая тебе покоя не дает.  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Я заключил сделку с Леворуким.  
\- Где-то у меня завалялась эспера...  
\- Я не шутил.  
Ли подался вперед.  
\- Рассказывай. С самого начала.  
Марсель и Робер, за время возвращения не добившиеся от Алвы никаких объяснений, затаили дыхание.  
\- Он вынес меня из боя. Леворукий. И, мне кажется, именно он был тем, кто спас меня в неравном бою много лет назад. Потом он выдернул нож, которым меня ранили, хлынула кровь и я потерял сознание. Когда очнулся... не могу описать, что это было за место. Это похоже на сон: я помню только обрывки. А вот разговор запомнил хорошо. Они - если я понял правильно, Леворукий говорил о себе и абвениях, как о соратниках, сражаются в какой-то войне, которой мы не в силах ни увидеть, ни понять. Уходя на эту войну абвении хотели защитить людей и они... заперли нас.  
\- Заперли?  
\- Магически. Ограничили, заперли. И все бы хорошо, но в наш мир пришли те, кого Леворукий назвал «раттонами». Скверна - это дело их рук. Они убивают радость и жажду жизни, принося на их место зависть, злобу и страх. Все это - часть той, большой войны, вмешиваться в которую нам не дано. В обмен на эту информацию я дал слово помочь разрушить то ограничение, что абвении наложили на нас.  
\- Погоди-ка, - Ли нахмурился. - Кто или что эти раттоны? Я бы хотел знать, с кем нам придется иметь дело.  
\- Я бы тоже, но...  
Марсель испустил восторженный вопль:  
\- Так вот что это было!  
\- О чем ты?  
\- «Они», о которых писал Кальдмеер! Куда я сунул это письмо…

************

  
\- Разрешите обратиться, капитан?  
Капитан Кальдмеер пристально всматривался в залитое золотым предзакатным светом море, но офицеры уже знали, что бывший дриксенский адмирал не страдает самодурством, да и вообще предпочитает лишний раз ответить на вопрос, чем ругать за ошибки.  
\- Там теньенты очень просят напомнить, что вы им обещали рассказать, как стали капитаном и адмиралом. Они уж и шадди у кока выпросили... если, конечно, у вас время есть, - немного извиняющимся тоном, мол и не хотел бы таким пустяком отвлекать, сообщил старпом. Впрочем капитан ожидаемо улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Время есть и с удовольствием расскажу. Сейчас и пойдем.  
\- Не только мичманы, много кто хотел бы послушать. Да вся команда считай. Такая история, из матросов - и адмиралом.  
\- Пусть слушают. Как знать, может кто-то из молодых матросов попробует... В Талиге, насколько я знаю, ценят умение, а не родство.  
\- Да и во флоте, - согласился Родригес. - Но таких громких историй у нас не было.  
Кальдмеер усмехнулся и потер шрам:  
\- Так, это я что же, буду байки травить на весь корабль?...  
Он еще раз оглянулся на закатное море, а затем указал старпому в направлении юго-востока.  
\- Я должно быть, ошибаюсь, но это часть Талига практически не заселена. А между тем я уверен, что видел башню или форт.  
\- Здесь никаких поселений быть не должно, мы не могли забрать так далеко на юг.  
Кальдмеер молча протянул ему подзорную трубу.  
\- Кошки знают что, -букрнул старпом после долгого молчания. - Я могу поверить, что нас отнесло достаточно близко к берегу, но до ближайшего города идти еще не меньше пяти дней!  
\- Ложимся в дрейф, - приказал Кальдмеер. - Сообщите на «Кэцхен» и «Везучий». И будьте добры, передайте теньентам - сегодня историй не будет. Надо выяснить, где мы оказались.  
Вальдес прибыл на борт не прошло и часа. Растрепанный и в наспех накинутом на плечи мундире, но с судовым журналом под мышкой. К тому моменту солнце скрылось под водой и форта больше не было видно.  
\- Я в полном расстройстве! - громко объявил он.- Я плаваю в этих водах вот уж двадцать лет и заблудился! Позор!  
\- Давайте сверим записи, - приказал Кальдмеер, легонько хлопнув его по плечу - ободряющий жест, которого все тактично не заметили. - Господин Родригес, не будете ли вы так любезны взять карту и следить по ней?  
\- Что за чертовщина? - Вальдес возмущенно уставился на карту. - Все совпадает, у нас с вами записано одно и тоже, место на карте правильное, но здесь нет никакого города! Что мы видели?  
\- Думаю, нужно это выяснить. Просигнальте на «Кэцхен», что мы идем к берегу. Господин вице-адмирал, я прошу вас сопровождать меня. Если там действительно форт, о котором не знаем ни вы, ни я, лучше, если с ними будет говорить талигойский офицер.  
\- Так я остаюсь у вас заложником? - пошутил Вальдес.  
Кальдмеер шагнул к нему вплотную, сильные пальцы сжали запястья Вальдеса, словно тисками, и Кальдмеер шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Какая восхитительная фантазия!

Они немного приблизились к суше и легли в дрейф, опасаясь подходить к незнакомому берегу в темноте. Но утром чертовщина продолжалась: никакого форта на берегу не было. Подойти вплотную к берегу, они, впрочем, не могли: скалы образовывали узкие опасные проливы, но приблизились достаточно.  
\- Это похоже именно на то, на что и должно: западный край Эпине, - мрачно заметил Вальдес. - Я ничего не понимаю.  
\- Дальше мы не пройдем. Становится слишком мелко. Но впереди есть остров. Кажется, именно в том месте мы вчера видели форт. Форта на острове нет, но вот то нагромождение камней выглядит как родник. Раз уж мы подошли так близко, стоит набрать свежей воды. Кроме того, я хочу поближе взглянуть на остров.  
Вальдес согласно кивнул.  
\- Я тоже, хотя и не могу объяснить почему.  
Кальдмеер улыбнулся и по привычке потер щеку.  
\- В море интуиция порой значит больше, чем все знания, которыми ты обладаешь. Давайте проверим остров.

Смотреть на острове, в общем-то было не на что. Голые серые скалы, которые можно обойти за четверть часа. Источник на нем, впрочем, правда был. Кальдмеер оставил матросов под руководством теньента пополнять запасы воды, а они с Вальдесом не торопясь пошли обходить остров.  
\- Я чувствую себя идиотом, - признался Вальдес, когда они отошли достаточно далеко от чужих ушей. - Но я видел здесь что-то. Абсолютно точно видел!  
Кальдмеер кивнул и начал что-то говорить, но умолк на середине слова, а потом схватил Вальдеса за руку.  
\- Взгляни-ка туда. Вон, прямо. Там что-то есть, под водой. Видишь?  
\- Может быть, это просто камень, - в голосе Вальдеса не было уверенности.  
\- Я хочу взглянуть поближе.  
Кальдмеер оценивающе взглянул на мокрые камни, уступами спускавшиеся к воде, и полез вниз. Он не обратил внимания с каким напряженным любопытством Вальдес наблюдает за ним.  
\- Здесь были какие-то строения! - крикнул он, вглядываясь сквозь толщу воды. - На дне остаток стены.  
Кальдмеер прошел в сторону, пытаясь проследить очертания развалин под водой.  
Вальдес сам не знал, что заставило его поднять голову и вглядеться в море, может быть изменившийся цвет воды, или резкий порыв ветра. Он увидел что-то странное, не шторм и не прилив, просто волны, неожиданно высокие, несущиеся на остров.  
Первая волна ударила раньше, чем Вальдес поверил в то, что он видит. Кальдмеер пошатнулся, но устоял, вода захлестнула его выше колен.  
\- Выбирайтесь оттуда! Сейчас же! - крикнул Вальдес. Что-то в его голосе заставило Кальдмеера беспрекословно подчиниться.  
Вода отхлынула, обнажая поросшие зелеными плетями водорослей камни и тут же ударила снова. Олаф успел взобраться на две каменные ступени, но волна все равно накрыла его с головой. Вальдес едва удержался от крика, когда страшный удар швырнул Кальдмеера на камни. Он уже готов был спрыгнуть вниз, но Олаф успел вскочить, пока откатывающаяся волна не утащила его в океан, и схватившись за протянутую руку Вальдеса, влез на последний, самый высокий уступ. Следующая волна разбилась о камни у их ног, окатив обоих брызгами, а потом стихия успокоилась так же внезапно.  
\- Вы целы?  
Руки и лицо у Кальдмеера были изодраны о камни и кровоточили.  
\- Пара синяков, не более того, не беспокойтесь.  
\- Что это, Леворукий и все его кошки, было?!! - Вальдес смотрел на спокойную, едва перекатывающуюся водную гладь и не верил своим глазам.  
\- Должно быть, эти развалины на дне не предназначены для человеческих глаз,- предположил Кальдмеер. Он стащил мокрый камзол и жилет и, дрожа от холода, отжимал мокрые волосы.  
\- Постройка эпохи абвениев? Возможно, но... это потом. Давайте возвращаться.  
Кальдмеер покачал головой.  
\- Вам не кажется, что здесь многовато странностей? Я хочу понаблюдать. Мне почему-то кажется, что это место очень важно.  
\- Думаю вы уже давно знаете обо всей этой мистическо-магической ерунде больше меня. Ладно, я схожу к лодке, пусть одолжат адмиралу касеры на согрев... Спорю, у кого-то да найдется.  
Когда Вальдес вернулся, Кальдмеер успел развести небольшой костер из собранного на камнях плавника. Рубаху он тоже снял и разложил на камнях у огня.  
\- Это вам, пейте,- Вальдес протянул ему флягу.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Начинается отлив. Если не уплывем сейчас, до заката мы отсюда не выберемся.  
\- Значит, подождем.  
Вода быстро отступала. Кальдмеер отошел в сторону от места, где видел под водой развалины, и принялся собирать на камнях моллюсков.  
Они съели их сырыми, запивая касерой.  
\- Вам будто и не холодно, - проворчал Вальдес, которому и в сухом мундире было не жарко.  
\- Не слишком. Я же вырос на севере, Ротгер, не забывай.  
\- А я провел в Хексберг большую часть своей жизни, но так и не полюбил это лютый холод!  
Он произнес это с таким драматизмом, что Кальдмеер расхохотался.  
Вальдес уставился на него, любуясь, потому что улыбка украшала Кальдмеера, как ничто другое, а потом перевел взгляд на обнаженные плечи, спину... Не так уж часто ему выпала возможность просто насмотреться.  
Вальдес провел кончиками пальцев по проступившим на руках синякам. Кальдмеер поежился, но ничего не сказал. Он исподтишка следил за Вальдесом, и тот расценил это как приглашение, провел ладонью по спине, коснулся плеча, где был след от раны.  
Олаф неожиданно поймал Вальдеса за руку.  
\- Нравится вам меня дразнить.  
\- Возможно.  
Кальдмеер, не ослабляя хватку, внезапно наклонился и обхватил губами его пальцы, облизал по всей длине.  
\- Что вы... осьминога вам в!...  
Олаф усмехнулся, не выпуская, впрочем, пальцев. Погода больше не казалась Вальдесу холодной.  
\- Если вы продолжите в том же духе еще пару минут, я с ума сойду! Олле...  
Кальдмеер отпустил его, но только для того, чтобы толкнуть на спину.  
\- Постарайтесь потише.  
А потом горячие губы сомкнулись отнюдь не на пальцах, Вальдес едва не взвыл от наслаждения и прикусил собственную ладонь. Не хватало еще в голос заорать, чтобы сюда матросы примчались, а хотелось!

Солнце окрасило море и небо всеми оттенками алого.  
\- Я такого от тебя не ожидал, - восхищенно признался Вальдес.  
Кальдмеер хмыкнул.  
\- Ты забыл, что я начинал простым матросом? Представляешь, сколько устоев, традиций и приличий я нарушил в глазах всех окружающих своим офицерским чином, капитанским патентом и адмиральским званием по очереди?  
\- Я об этом не подумал...  
Солнце коснулось краешком воды и тут, мгновенно и беззвучно, из под воды выметнулась башня. Каменная громада заслонила над их головами небо и оба вскрикнули от неожиданности и вскочили на ноги.  
\- Что за черт?...  
\- Я о таком слышал от Рокэ. Башня абвениев, которая появляется на закате в степях Сагранны, только эта - в море... И мы стоит у ее подножия!  
\- Попробуем войти?  
Но дверей в башню на было. Не было и окон, только площадка наверху, и Вальдесу показалось, что оттуда доносятся чьи-то шаги, но когда он заорал, человек на башне не откликнулся.  
Влезть наверх тоже не представлялось возможным: мокрые камни обросли водорослями выше человеческого роста и были скользкими, как масло.  
\- Что ж, подняться мы не сможем, но, по крайней мере загадка решена: именно эту башню мы видели вчера, и ее развалины были под водой.  
Вальдес кивнул. Он заметил в паре шагов от башни неглубокий каменный колодец, заполненный, тем не менее, пресной водой. Родника на дне не было: Вальдес отлично видел плоское каменное дно. Колодец был глубиной всего в ладонь. Вальдес провел пальцами по камню и внезапно казавшееся сплошным дно лопнуло под его рукой как лед.  
\- Чтоб тебя к кошкам!  
\- Ротгер? Что?  
\- Я свое кольцо уронил, - пожаловался Вальдес. Теперь было видно, что под тонкой каменной коркой колодец так глубок, что дно нельзя рассмотреть. Солнце полностью скрылось под водой, морскую воду прорезал последний луч, окрашенный изумрудным, и башня исчезла, так же беззвучно и мгновенно, как и появилась.

На корабль возвращались в молчании. Матросы тоже притихли, но обменивались озадаченными взглядами. Они видели башню и, кажется, изнывали от желания запить это зрелище стаканом рома. Вальдес тоже не отказался бы. Кальдмеер будто мысли его читал:  
\- Если на судне без вас обойдутся еще пару часов, выпьете со мной?  
\- С удовольствием.  
В поцелуй Вальдес его притянул едва дав сделать глоток.  
\- А что думаешь насчет других удовольствий? На острове я не успел тебе отплатить по достоинству.  
Вальдес демонстративно провел языком по губам и без сопротивления отдался новым поцелуям, гораздо более жестким и требовательным. Кальдмеер зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, ласкал, но потом, забывшись, сжал в кулаке мягкие пряди.  
\- Оооо, да... можешь и потянуть...  
Он нахмурился, когда к довольной улыбке Вальдеса примешалась гримаса боли и немного ослабил хватку.  
\- Олле, что ты там сказал раньше? Насчет заложника - это была интересная мысль?  
У Кальдмеера заалели щеки. Вальдес вывернулся из его рук и сбросил мундир, швырнул его на койку. Потянулся к шейному платку, но Кальдмеер перехватил его руку, отвел в сторону и сорвал платок с шеи Вальдеса. Тот для вида дернулся, но на самом деле не слишком сопротивлялся, когда Кальдмеер заставил его завести руки за спину и связал их, а о том, что хоть для вида стоило бы посопротивлятся, когда тебя целуют, Вальдес начисто позабыл.

************

  
\- Четыре башни? И где мы должны их искать?  
Алва развел руками.  
\- Не имею не малейшего представления, но все таки - не четыре, а три. Один колодец разбил Эпине.  
\- Это была башня Молний?  
\- Нет. Судя по пейзажу та, что в Сагранне. Ветер. Я знал, что мог бы разбить его сам, но решил проверить, что любой, обладающий силой Повелителей может.  
\- Это облегчает дело.  
\- Всего лишь найти три призрачные башни и доехать до их подножия. Плевое дело,- пошутил Робер. Ли рассмеялся:  
\- Я уже хочу обратно на войну. Там-то все гораздо проще, хотя... У меня своих загадок хватало. С выходцами, юными девами и масками.  
\- Масками? - Марсель немедленно вспомнил Рожу.  
\- Долгая история.

***********

Без шторма на пути не обошлось, но пока что погода только радовала. Они дошли до Астраповых врат за двадцать два дня вместо двадцати пяти. Еще несколько дней и они будут в Рабате. У Вальдеса были с собой рекомендательный письма от Алвы к наршаду Алиму. Если все пройдет хорошо, он отдаст карты и судовой журнал, спасенные с потерпевшего крушение судна, и они найдут течение, идущее на запад... И вот тогда начнется настоящее путешествие.  
За этим они и собрались: Вальдес хотел убедиться, что остановка у шадов пройдет хорошо. Когда он прибыл, на “Втором шансе” Кальдмеер гонял теньентов.  
\- Господин Вальдес, прошу сюда. Пока мы ждем капитана Ротшпейера, я все же хочу выяснить, куда плывут господа теньенты.  
На ступеньках, ведущих на полуют, расположились трое юных теньентов, задумчиво грызущих карандаши. Их лица выражали разную степень сосредоточения и озадаченности.  
\- Муштруете новое поколение? - хмыкнул Вальдес.  
Один из мальчишек сунул нос через плечо соседа, но Кальдмеер пресек жульничество, отвесив ему хороший подзатыльник.  
\- Когда вас повысят, господин Виенто, у кого списывать будете?  
Судя по рассчетам мальчишки, корабль был сейчас где-то посередине Каданы. Вальдес подавил улыбку, и когда Кальдмеер отвернулся, ткнул пальцем в место, где в расчеты закралась ошибка.  
\- А вот и капитан Ротшпейер. Прошу в мою каюту, господа.  
\- У меня есть рекомендательные бумаги от Рокэ, так что примут нас как гостей, - начал Вальдес, когда они расположились в каюте. - Но это скорей письмо от родича к родичу, чем от правителя правителю, и оберегает нас то, что я - вассал соберано, а вовсе не то, что мы посланцы Талига. Но зайти в Рабат нужно: наршад Алим знает больше, чем рассказал Алве. Возможно, с нами он поделится.  
Ротшпейер нахмурился:  
\- Чем нам это поможет? До земли они так и не добрались.  
\- Но они продвинулись дальше всех. Я слышал о подобных попытках. Ветра на западе переменчивы, в наших широтах все лето сильные шторма.  
\- В любом случае нам нужно пополнить запасы воды, -добавил Кальдмеер.  
\- Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы задержаться на несколько дней? Пусть люди немного передохнут.

Вальдес задорно усмехнулся:  
\- Сам-то я не дождусь, когда наконец начнется самое интересное!


	20. Chapter 20

ЭПИЛОГ

Полтора года спустя.

Вальдес прошел по кораблю, заглядывая во все углы. Штопанные паруса и потрепанный вид не повод выглядеть неряхами, они ведь все-таки герои. Нужно ли только кому-то их геройство...  
Впереди медленно поднимались над водой берега Кэналлоа. Они шли очень медленно, вынужденные подстраиваться под "Второй Шанс". Из-за сломанной и принайтованнной на скорую руку в море мачты он не мог развить большую скорость. Вальдес был бы счастлив быть сейчас рядом с Олафом, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Шады говорят, что в Олларии все спокойно, но это вопрос, все там действительно спокойно или им предпочли чего-то и не сказать.  
Вальдес улыбнулся толпившимся на полубаке в ожидании капитанского вердикта матросам.  
\- Молодцы! А теперь марш прихорашиваться, на берегу девушки истосковались!  
Матросов как ветром сдуло. Ему бы и самому вытряхнуть из сундука мундир, но время еще есть. Вальдес остался на шканцах, глядя на медленно приближавшийся берег. Тогда он не успел оплакать Рокэ, слишком быстро все завертелось - короткие отчаянные поиски, поспешный отъезд, экспедиция, а теперь навалилась тоска. Что ждет их дома?  
Их ждали. Город, украшенный цветами и лентами, празднично одетые люди на пристани, приветственные крики, флаги... Вальдес смотрел на людей. Он сразу увидел Лионеля под руку с рыжеволосой молодой женщиной, Валентина (этот совсем не изменился), и Эпине. Кальдмеер первым подошел и сдержанно поклонился кому-то, кого Вальдес за плечом Лионеля не видел.  
А потом он подошел и уже не слышал, ни что Кальдмеер говорит, ни что ему отвечают, потому что рядом с Лионелем стоял Рокэ.  
\- Росио? Как?  
\- Долгая история, - Рокэ рассмеялся, шагнул к нему. - Да ты повзрослел и обзавелся манерами?  
\- Зубана тебе в глотку, нет! - Радостно крикнул Вальдес, и сгреб его в объятия.


End file.
